Frozen Roses
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Jack Frost may be a Myth or a legend to others, but to Crystal he was the only one to be kind to her. As battles rage, and powers increase, Jack needs to help Crystal in keeping her alive from the forces wanting to kill her and the Guardians.
1. Meeting Jack

All rights to the movie _Rise of the Guardians_ and it's characters belong to DreamWorks studio. I only own the OC's in this story. Crystal is my creation and I would be glad if no one would take her without asking.

I wanted to try writing a Jack Frost story after I watched Rise of the Guardians, and am glad that I'm finally working on it.

Deal with me, it may be a bit bad and slow at times, but I'll try my best to make it enjoyable.

Please Comment, Review, or Message me. I love the feedback from readers!

* * *

Crystal could hardly hold back her excitement as she woke up that morning and hopped out of bed. She could feel the cold floor boards underneath her feet, and she knew **he** would be visiting soon. She changed as fast as she could with her seven year old body, but she knew she had to be quick and beat him before he came.

Crystal heard a cracking sound, making her smile from ear to ear and run over to the window. The panes were beginning to frost quickly and slowly a rose was drawn into the frost.

"Jack!" Crystal yelled happily as she opened her window and leaned out.

"You'll fall out if you aren't careful." Jack said chuckling as he flew down and landed on the window ledge.

You see, Crystal has known Jack Frost for a year now. Her family died in a horrible accident a couple months before he came, and it was a relief to finally have someone around. No one would talk to her, and no one wanted to be around her. At first she didn't know if he was real; she thought he was a figment of her imagination that she had created. Her home was a small town called Burgess, and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, but they tended to be gone for weeks on end. The only time she saw them was when they paid the bills or gave her the money to buy her own needs.

Crystal looked up at Jack with her big light blue eyes; her blonde hair bounced and moved with every step she took. She smiled as Jack held out his hand to her and she grabbed it instantly. He flew them up into the sky, making her laugh in excitement and joy. He let them down in the woods where they normally hung out and smiled at her warmly.

She loved looking at Jack; his hair as white as freshly fallen snow, his electric blue eyes, his pale skin, his smile that gleamed so white it was like a snow flake, and his body that never seemed to change from anything but lean and toned. Crystal quickly looked away as Jack looked down at her with a smirk. He knew exactly what she was doing, but he acted as if he didn't to make her happy.

Jack felt bad for her; after learning about what happened to her family, he couldn't just leave her alone. He knew how she felt for him, with admiration and a crush, but he couldn't return her feelings as she was a little child and he was forever stuck as a teenager. Jack watched as Crystal turned back to him with a smile and ran away, before throwing a snowball at him that he easily dodged.

Jack smirked as he balled up a snowball and started throwing it at her. They had a snowball fight for about an hour before Crystal began to drag him to a small pond that wasn't frozen yet.

"Can we?" Crystal asked as she walked to the edge of the pond.

"Hold on," Jack said with a chuckle.

Crystal watched in fascination as Jack walked across the water, and every place he stepped, it froze beneath him and soon spread around the pond. Jack tapped and slid his staff along the water, helping it freeze faster and soon become a giant ice pond.

"Come on," Jack said smirking. "Scared?"

Crystal pouted at the teasing, before reverting back to her smile, taking off her shoes, and running onto the ice towards Jack. Crystal easily caught her balance as she glided to Jack and grabbed his hands for support.

"Why do you always take your shoes off?" Jack asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you don't wear shoes." Crystal told him as if it was simple.

"I don't need shoes," Jack told her simply. "I don't get cold."

"I don't either," Crystal argued.

Jack looked down and saw her feet shivering with her legs as the cold seeped into her skin. Then he remembered he was hanging onto her and let her go quickly before he froze her completely. Jack looked down at her and saw the frost that had climbed up her sleeves and made it up to her shoulders, waiting to touch her face with its icy tendrils. Jack always forgot that he could freeze anything with just a touch, and one time he nearly froze her to death because he hung on too long.

"Cool," Crystal said looking at the designs the frost left on her clothes.

Crystal reached out again and grabbed Jack's hand, making him flinch slightly.

"You shouldn't hang onto me for so long," Jack told her trying to get his hand out of hers. "You'll freeze to death. Remember? I freeze everything I touch."

Crystal pouted again as she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow and showed Jack. "Jack's touch doesn't freeze me."

Jack looked at her arm, and his eyes widened in shock as her arm showed no sign of the cold. He turned it over to look all around it and saw not one trace of frost, or even cold.

"Jack doesn't want to freeze me," Crystal said looking up at him. "So the cold knows not to touch me."

Crystal looked up with a wide smile and a small laugh as Jack stood there in surprise by the event. Jack composed himself again as he shook his head and pulled her sleeve down to cover her arm from the biting wind. Jack let Crystal tug him around the pond as he showed her how to effectively glide across the ice; he showed her a few simple tricks like skating backwards and spinning, before he decided it was time to be going.

"Ah!" Crystal complained as Jack pulled her off the ice. "I don't want you to go!"

"I have to bring in the cold front to other places." Jack said smiling sadly as he looked down at her face. "Don't you want other people to have fun too?"

Crystal let out a sigh as she nodded her head. She slowly put on her shoes and let Jack fly her back home. Crystal stepped through her window and onto her floor that had grown especially cold from leaving the window open. Crystal turned back quickly as she heard the window moving.

"You'll come back right?" Crystal asked hopeful towards Jack.

"Of course," Jack said with a smile. "I have to make sure your town has snow."

Crystal smiled hugely. "Mmm." She said nodding her head.

Crystal would wait next to the window everyday for Jack, and everyday he would come to visit her. She knew he would never let her be alone. Even during the spring, summer, and fall, Jack Frost would come and visit her.

Jack watched carefully every day as Crystal grew, but her attitude and personality never changed from how she was. She always saw the positive side of things, was always smiling and laughing, and she never judged others; she always saw the good in them. Jack wished he could be like that, but even he had his limits to how positive he could be; especially since no one but Crystal believed in him. He hated how the Guardians had all the children around the world believing in them, yet only Crystal believed in him.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he landed on Crystal's window and watched as she slid on a jacket and shoes.

It was four years later now, and Crystal had grown tall since then. She was now up to Jack's chest and her hair had grown down to her shoulder blades; but her eyes were still the light blue with the light reflected in them, and her smile still shone with every smile and laugh she made.

"I have to go back to school." Crystal told him with her signature smile.

Jack sighed as he sat down and leaned against the window pane watching her scramble around to get ready. He always forgot about her needing to go back to school; he didn't have it as much as she did when he was a human. He would follow her to school secretly then sit in a tree outside her classroom and watch as she did work, read a book, wrote notes, and watched the teacher intently.

"Why does she stay in there for so long?" Jack grumbled to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as the staff lay inside his arms and next to his head. He leaned back against the tree and looked around him at the dead trees, the frost covered ground, and the bare school holding children.

Jack nodded off as he waited for school to end; he listened to the wind around him and darkness filled his mind as sleep overtook him. He dreamed of Crystal when he first met her, crying alone in her room, curled up under the covers, in a house with no one else in it. Jack had stumbled upon her when he found the house, and saw no one lived in it, yet when he went up to the rooms, he heard crying. His curiousity got the better of him and he followed the crying to a room with the door slightly ajar. He expected to see a ghost, or maybe a lost child, but what he didn't expect was to see the room fully furnished with kid's things and a little girl with golden hair, and light blue eyes lying on her bed crying.

Jack felt bad for the kid and made a rose made out of snow and ice float over to her. She noticed it and her crying stopped as she reached out and touched it with her finger. The rose spun and burst into tiny snowflakes, sticking to her wet eyelashes, and her cheeks. Jack couldn't help but marvel at the girl's looks, of the innocence stuck there on her face and eyes. His intentions succeeded as the girl smiled and climbed out of her bed to walk around on the snow.

"Good, you're smiling." Jack said, more to himself.

He regretted it as the girl jumped from his voice and stumbled backwards till she sat on the window pane. She stared straight at him and watched as he looked around himself thinking someone else was there. Jack looked back towards her in shock as she watched him; he moved around and saw her eyes follow everywhere he went. He jumped in place, he spun around, he even flew and did back-flips, to see if it was actually him she was seeing. The girl laughed as she watched all his weird antics to disprove her sight.

"You can see me?" Jack asked happily as she nodded. "You can hear me?"

She nodded once again making his smile spread from ear to ear and his eyes to shine with joy. His joy was so big that he didn't realize what he was doing till he had flown over to her and wrapped her into a hug while picking her up and spinning her around in the air.

"You can see me!" Jack yelled loudly.

"Um," She said catching his attention. "You're Jack Frost, right?"

Jack set her down quickly as he looks at her curiously. "Yeah,"

She smiled warmly at him as she held out her hand. "I'm Crystal."

Jack stood there for a moment, surprised by how much her smile affected the light around them, but soon snapped out of it as he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hey,"

His dream flashed forward to when they first found the spot in the woods with a clearing and a pond for them to have fun.

He watched as Crystal rolled around on the snow and watched him with fascination as he created said snow for them to play in. He loved how she marveled at his every trick for ice, snow, wind, etc. Every time he did it, she acted as if it was the first time he was doing it. Crystal took off her shoes and ran onto the pond that was now frozen, and he watched her as she slipped every time she stood up, making him laugh. Crystal stood up and smiled as she finally stood on her feet and looked at him; she held out her hand towards him.

"Jack!" Crystal yelled with a smile.

He walked over with a smile as he grabbed her hand and helped her get her balance.

"Jack!"

He looked down at her confused as to why she was yelling for him when he was right in front of her.

"Jack!"

He watched as her mouth didn't move with the yell and the dream soon disappeared from around him.

"Jack!"

Jack looked down and saw Crystal standing underneath the tree he was sleeping in with a smile on her face and her nose and cheeks slightly pink.

"Come on Jack!" She said waving her hand down to her. "School's over!"

Jack jumped from the tree as he floated down to her, landing gently in front of her. He stretched his arms over his head and looked at her with sleep still fogging his mind.

"You don't have to wait for me every day." Crystal told him with a small smile. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his face.

Jack could feel the warmth off her hand and pink tinged his cheeks at how close she got. Jack shook his head to get his feelings back to normal before looking at her with a smirk.

"Let's go," Jack said grabbing her hand.

Crystal looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking before grabbing his hand with a smile and they shot into the air by the wind. They landed once again in their normal spot, but something was different as a giant grey kangaroo stood there with a boomerang, watching them as they stopped.

"Jack," The kangaroo said with a think Australian accent. "We need to talk."

"Go away, Kangaroo." Jack said as he nudged Crystal behind him.

"Ah!" Crystal said surprising them both. Crystal jogged forward as she stood directly in front of him. "You're the Easter Bunny!"

Bunny smiled as he looked down at her proudly. "Yep, I am, mate."

"What do you want," Jack said stepping beside Crystal.

"We need you to help us on a matter." Bunny answered.

"Why would I help you? You're part of the famous 'Gaurdians'." Jack grumbled.

"You can voluntarily help, or we can forcefully make you help." Bunny said glaring at Jack.

"Neither." Jack said crossing his arms. "I watch over Crystal every day."

Crystal looked at him with her mouth open. "It's okay."

Jack and Bunny looked down at her from their glaring competition, both surprised from her answer.

"I have school anyway." Crystal told Jack. "And you always get bored waiting for me."

"But," Jack said to her.

"We'll meet here after school ends." Crystal told him with a small smile. "We'll meet every day. So then you'll know I'm fine."

"You heard her mate." Bunny said with a satisfied smirk.

Jack stared at Crystal with worry as she smiled at him easily.

"I'll be fine!" Crystal told him. "As long as you meet me here every day! I won't feel alone!"

Bunny froze as he heard the statement; his ears went back slightly in guilt from hearing Jack was the only one she had around her. But he knew it was the only way they could solve their problems.

"Come on," Bunny said grabbing Jack by his hoodie.

Crystal waved goodbye as Bunny thumped his foot on the ground and a giant hole appeared before them. She watched until the hole closed up, then she walked back to her house to do her homework and wonder what the Guardians had to do with Jack.

Crystal tried to do anything she could to keep her mind off of Jack and what they were doing, but everything she did it reminded her of Jack and what he would do at the moment. Finally she gave up with her homework and went downstairs to make a cup of hot cocoa. She plopped next to her window as she sat on the pane looking out into the frost and snow covering the ground and trees.

Crystal began to wonder if things would ever change between her and Jack; she knew kids her age were started to fall out of the believing in stuff like Jack Frost, Easter Bunny, Toothfairy, Santa Clause, Sandman, and the Boogeyman, but Crystal knows she'll probably keep believing in them till she dies. She looked back out into the window and looked up at the moon shining down on her.

"Please stay safe." Crystal whispered to the moon, hoping Jack could hear.

"What do you guys want?" Jack said stepping away from the window and looking at the moon.

"Pitch is becoming a problem." North told him.

"And this has what to do with me?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Don't mind him," Bunny said. "Mate is just annoy'd he can't be with his lasse."

Jack turned a glare on him as he stepped up close to the Bunny. They got face to face as Tooth became anxious of what would happened between them. "Don't talk about her."

"Why? Because you 'ave a lil crush on her?" Bunny teased roughly.

Jack's cheeks pinked slightly as he leaned back a bit. "She's eleven! I **don't** have a crush on her!"

"Whatever you say." Bunny said proudly from making Jack back up first.

"Anyways," Tooth said flying around Jack happily. "Pitch is giving kids nightmares. More than he used to."

"We hear rumors that he's trying to become stronger than Sandy by going to any kid most affected by his sand." North pitched in gruffly.

Sandy rang his bells to catch their attention. Jack watched as Sandy brought a cloud of sand above his head, then pitch, then a horse galloping towards a child.

"He's watching Sandy to see who is most affected." Bunny said walking over.

"Then he gets the kid by giving them the nightmares he made." Jack finished understanding what was going on. "Why do you need me?"

"Because," North said becoming irritated. "Pitch is taking children to feed off their fear."

Jack looked at them with a raised eyebrow, still wondering how he had anything to do with this. "I still don't see what I have to do with this."

"That lass," Bunny said pointedly. "At her age, most are falling out of the believing stage. Pitch may see her as a key to us. She has to power to believe in us no matter what."

"He won't touch her while I'm alive." Jack said, before realizing it sounded protective; a little too much.

"I don't think he would care. If he sees her and finds out that she still believes, he'll take her." Tooth said. "Especially since she would be able to see him."

"We'll help watch," Bunny said. "But we can only help so much."

"I don't need your help." Jack growled.

Jack turned and walked to the window before he turned back with one last look and let the wind carry him back to Crystal. He found her sitting on the window pane fast asleep, with her head leaning against the window and an empty cup of cocoa on the night stand beside her.


	2. Watching

All rights to _Rise of the Guardians_ belong to DreamWorks Studio. The OC's in the story belong to me. Please do not steal these characters, they do not belong to you.

Rate and Review! I love to hear from you!

* * *

Crystal stood up quickly from her desk and ran to her locker to throw her bag and books into her locker. Not seeing Jack so far was making her anxious; she woke up ready to say 'Good morning', then remembered that he wouldn't see her till they met up in the clearing.

She used to sneak glances out to the tree that Jack always sat on and fell asleep. She felt safe and comfortable knowing he was around. Crystal couldn't help herself from watching Jack when he was around. She thought her feelings would subdue the older she got, but it seems they just grew larger everyday she was with him. It went from a crush, to a strong liking of Jack; this feeling wasn't one of brotherly love, or one of a friend, she knew that much. This feeling was one of feelings coming from the heart for the one you wanted to spend a long time with personally.

As she ran from the school, her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest with how much her heart wanted to see him. Not seeing him as much as she normally did just strengthened the need to see him and be near him. She knew Jack didn't feel the same as her, but she didn't mind as long as he stayed next to her and treated her like he always did.

It was easy to just head for the clearing, seeing as no one really like to be around her because of what happened to her family. She knew it made them feel awkward to be near her; so she staid alone at the school, and didn't have any friends. Since she didn't have any friends, she could easily leave from school and do anything she wanted.

She could see the clearing in sight as her breathing was heavy, and her limbs were aching from the long run. Though it was getting harder to run, the second she saw Jack standing at the clearing, waiting for her, her body pushed itself to run faster and reach him quicker.

"Jack!" Crystal yelled as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Jack chuckled as he caught her around her waist and hugged her back. "That didn't take you long. You excited to see me?" He teased her.

Crystal drew back, but still hung onto him, as a smile had spread across her face. "Of course!"

The answer surprised Jack as he let her go and stood there. Crystal realized how it had sounded and her face flushed in embarrassment. Crystal squealed as snow was dumped on her head, and Jack's laughter could be heard running away.

"Why you," Crystal grumbled/laughed underneath her breath.

Crystal chased after Jack with a snowball, laughing as snow flew through the air to hit each other. Crystal followed after Jack onto the ice, but slipped as her shoes couldn't grip the ice. The ice underneath her cracked from the impact, but Crystal didn't notice as she grumbled and started to slide her shoes off. As she stood up the ice spider webbed around her making the ice want to fall from under her. The sound snapped her to the cracks and she finally notice how dangerous the situation was.

"Jack," Crystal breathed out worriedly.

Jack turned as he laughed thinking she was going to show him something, but he stopped as he saw her looking down at the ice still cracking beneath her. He saw the worried expression plain on her face as she looked from the ice to him. His heart squeezed as she saw the helplessness in her eyes, and the begging for him to help her.

"Jack," Crystal said again starting to lean forward to walk out of it.

Jack heard the ice strain beneath her, and threatened to break and pull her into the icy waters. "Don't move!"

Crystal froze as she looked at Jack again, then at the ice that was slowly moving apart, tormenting her about falling. Her heart was beating quickly as Jack gently walked forward and slid his staff along the cracks, making them disappear. The closer he came, the more cracks disappeared.

"Stay right there." Jack told her gently. "I'll get you out of there."

Crystal's fear subsided a bit at his words as she held as still as she could. Jack swiped his staff close to her feet, and the cracks disappeared as ice closed them up. Jack lifted himself off the ice as he gently blew over to Crystal.

"It's okay," He soothed. "Just hold still."

Crystal looked up at him as he reached down and grabbed her hands. Crystal gripped his hands tightly as her arms shook. Jack pulled her up before his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her from the ice. Jack slid his staff along the ice, freezing it back over from where Crystal stood. He set her down gently back on the ice away from where it had cracked and made sure she was stable before letting go.

"See? Everything is fine." Jack said with a smile.

Crystal looked up at Jack while a smile cracked across her face. "Never doubted you."

Jack bowed teasingly as he held his hand out. "Shall we?"

Crystal looked at where she had stood before, to make sure the ice was fully solid again and the cracks were gone. Satisfied that it was safe on the ice, and knowing that Jack would help her if something happened, she smiled and placed her hand in his. Jack skated along with Crystal at his side, as one hand held hers and the other was around her waist. Jack turned with her making them skate backwards, swiveling their feet and madding a 'figure 8'.

Jack smirked as he took his arm from around her waist and raised the one holding her hand, spinning her around. As she spun Jack's eyes widened; Crystal's hair caught the light and looked the sun was in her hair, her eyes shone as she smiled and laughed, and she seemed to glow from the sun hitting off the snow around them.

Jack let her go as she spun for a couple more seconds before gliding backwards and skating around the ice. Jack followed after her as they swerved around each other, and hung onto each other. He finished it off with grabbing Crystal and lifting her into the air above him. He slowly let her down as he realized how close they were; close enough that he could lean forward now and kiss her. His cheeks reddened at his thoughts, staring into her eyes and watching her face flush; from exertion or embarrassment, he didn't know.

Jack shook his head, denying the fact that he has those kinds of feelings for Crystal. He knew that it would never work anyways; he was seventeen and she was eleven, he was immortal and she was human. There was no way for them to be together, so he can't have these feelings for her.

Crystal froze as she saw grey out of the corner of her eye; she looked closer and noticed that Bunny was standing there in the shadows.

"Bunny!" She yelled as she waved and ran over to him.

"How you doing squirt?" Bunny asked her as he ruffled her hair, making her pout and quickly fix it. "Having a little couple's moment there?"

Crystal and Jack flushed as they both argued quickly.

"We were just having fun." Crystal said quickly, then flushed in embarrassment. "I mean hanging out!"

"I told you it's not like that!" Jack said as Bunny smirked at them teasingly.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked to change the subject.

"Making sure Jack isn't messing with people." Bunny said. He flinched as a snowball hit him square in the back of the head. He turned to see Jack whistling innocently behind him.

Crystal smirked as she grabbed a snowball and threw it at Bunny also. Jack grabbed her hand as they flew off away from Bunny who was trying to catch them and get payback. Jack flew them both over the town, letting the snow and frost cover the streets again, and having the wind cause up quite a stir among the people. Once Crystal hit the floor she grabbed a nearby sled and pushed off on it, ready to slide down the hill close by. Jack laughed as he flew next to her and sped her up with the help of the ice path he was creating. She flew up the hill and into the air as she began to spin and flip uncontrollably.

She landed with a thud as the snow took most of the impact and laughed as she began to slide backwards and even faster than before. She reached out and grabbed Jack out of the air to pull him in next to her. She leaned back against him as he told the wind to push them along, and the sled sped up to incredible speeds, while the ice path slid them by easily.

"Jack!" Crystal squealed as he turned the sled quickly from an oncoming tree.

Crystal began to squeal every time they had a close call with a tree or rock, but would laugh afterwards in excitement of the dodge.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled to her over the roaring wind in their ears.

Crystal had just barely grabbed onto him and the sled as the path went into the air with them following soon after. Crystal screamed as Jack laughed in excitement at the height they had gotten. He once again created the path to catch them and slide them down to the snow once they began to fall towards the Earth again. The sled slowed down till it completely stopped and left a laughing Jack and Crystal as her face was flushed from the wind biting her cheeks.

"That was awesome!" Crystal said jumping off the sled. Crystal looked up quickly at the sky and noticed how late it had gotten. "Oh no!"

"What?" Jack asked as he got up.

"My aunt and uncle are coming back today to see how I'm doing! I'm going to be late!" Crystal said panicking. She knew how much her aunt and uncle already hated her for being the only one to survive her family. Their temper with her ignites quickly; she knew that was the whole reason why they always left her alone at the house. They knew no one talked to Crystal, and that no one knew where the house was; so simply, it's as if Crystal doesn't exist except for school. "I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"We better hurry then," Jack said smirking.

Crystal looked at him confused, until she saw his hand laid out to her, making her smile and grab it quickly. They once again flew into the air, as he flew her to her house.

Crystal gasped. "Oh no! They're already there!" Crystal saw her aunt and uncle hop out of their car and enter the house.

Jack quickly flew down and set Crystal inside her window. She fixed herself up and took her jacket off, before she realized she had forgotten her shoes at the pond.

"My shoes!" She whispered quickly.

"I'll get them." Jack said preparing to fly off at the window.

"Crystal!" Her aunt yelled through the house, before opening her room door. "Crystal! Why do you have your window open? It's so cold!" Her aunt complained as she walked passed her niece and to the window, shutting it in front of Jack as her arm passed right through him.

Crystal held back a laugh at Jack's face, showing he felt invaded by the women. She looked over and saw her uncle standing in the doorway looking annoyed at the moment.

"We've already paid for the bills for the month." He said in a gravelly voice.

"Here's a little money to by some food with." Her aunt said as she dropped an envelope on the nightstand. "Honestly I don't see how you can eat so much. I mean once a day should be fine!"

Jack's jaw clenched as he listened to the lame excuse Crystal's aunt was giving.

"Plus the expense of her school." Her uncle pitched in. "Why she would need an education anyway, when she won't go anywhere in the future. She's stupid, hopeless, and a whore."

Her aunt nodded. "Who knows **what** she's been doing in this house when she's alone."

Crystal stood there listening to her aunt and uncle talk as if she wasn't there at all. She was used to them talking like this, but Jack wasn't. They were lucky they couldn't see him or hear him, or he would be telling them off and kicking their asses. He didn't like how they were calling her names that weren't true.

Though he has known Crystal for years now, not once has he met her aunt and uncle who were taking care of her. She always sent him off to do something for her when they were "visiting". To think she went through this every time and held it in while they did so, he couldn't stand it. Jack wanted nothing more than to give them a couple rounds of ice to the head.

The wind reacted to Jack's anger and blew the window open, sending an icy blast to her aunt, and snow from the room at her uncle.

"My god!" Her uncle yelled in irritation.

Her aunt quickly shut the window and straightened her hair. "We are leaving again."

That was all they said as they walked out of her room and out of the house to who knows where. They always say they're going on 'business', but they never really specify on that.

"How can you deal with that?" Jack asked annoyed.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders as she sat on her bed, drained from all that happened today. Jack sighed as he watched her; she rubbed her eyes and he saw the sleep trying to fog her mind. Yellow sand began to drift down into her room and Jack smiled knowing it was Sandman.

"Go to sleep," Jack told her calming down. "I'll grab your shoes."

"Night, Jack." Crystal said yawning. She knew how tired she was, and wasn't going to argue against the sleep she deeply needed.

"Night," Jack replied as he watched her pull the covers over her body. He laughed as he realized she didn't even change into her pajamas or take a shower like she normally did.

He flew off with a soft chuckle as he gave a slight wave to Sandy overhead, and flew off to the pond to grab her shoes. As he landed in the clearing, he had an ominous feeling hit him, but as he looked around, nothing was there. Little did he know that Bunny wasn't there to watch Jack or protect Crystal; Pitch had found the clearing where Jack and Crystal met, and he saw how Crystal could touch, see, hear, and speak to the Guardian and Jack.

Pitch's plan was becoming more menacing by the moment, as soon enough Crystal would become a major player in destroying the Guardian's. He hid in the shadows watching Jack and the Winter King picked up the girl's shoes and flew off once again. Pitch couldn't act on the plan now, he had to become stronger, and the plan had to be full proof before he could do anything. Instead he vanished into the shadows, waiting till they met there again.

Every day after school, Crystal would run to the clearing and see Jack waiting there for her. It never failed to please her to see he was ready to spend his time with her. Some time's they would just hang out and talk, other's they would play and skate, but when Jack still needed to work, she would tag along and watch him spread snow and frost across everywhere.

Pitch hung in the shadows watching their every move, and soon left them as his plan formed into one of much bigger proportions. Jack still had the ominous feel around him, and kept a close eye on Crystal when he felt it. He knew she could feel it too, but they both brushed it off as the feeling of cold seeping into both of them, or the dread knowing they don't have long left of the day.

"Don't be so dramatic," Jack said as Crystal whined to him.

"But Jack!" Crystal groaned. "It's no fun when I have to leave! Homework is stupid, and there is no point to it!"

"It'll help in the future." Jack told her as he ruffled her hair.

Crystal sighed as she fixed her hair and grumbled to him. "So now you're a psychic?"

Jack laughed warmly as he flew her up to her window. "Nah, but I know it will."

"Why don't we ever use the door?" Crystal asked as she stepped down from the window pane and padded across the floor, dropping her shoes and jacket along the way.

Jack let out a small laugh as he squatted down on the window pane, "Because it's no fun that way."

Jack was about to turn around and fly away, before Crystal called out to him, causing him to turn curious as to what she wanted.

"Can you stay for a little bit?" Crystal asked him quietly.

Jack turned on the window pane as he draped his legs off. He stared at her confused, but got off the window as he saw the look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Crystal said shrugging. "I've had a weird feeling lately like I'm being watched. It makes me feel scared to be alone."

Jack's face hardened as he realized she felt more than he though she did. He walked over to her bed where she was sitting. "Yeah, I'll stay till you fall asleep."

Crystal lay down and she smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Jack lay down next to her as he set his staff nest to her nightstand. He laid on his side as he watched her drifting off to sleep. His arm slid underneath his head as his mind became foggy. Jack was about to fall asleep when he felt a weight push into his chest and on his arm. His eyes open up and widen as Crystal is there laying on his arm and curling into him. Her eyes are squeezed shut in fear, but relax as Jack brushes her hair back from her face. Jack doesn't know what to do with his other arm as he looks around, but finally gives up and drapes it around her. He soon falls asleep, not caring if he was still in Crystal's bed, and that she was right up against him.

Jack hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling of Crystal being close; it made him sound like a pedophile, but he couldn't deny it. His feelings for her were growing and couldn't be stopped. "I give up. You win." He whispers to Crystal quietly, even though she was fast asleep and didn't hear a word he said. His mind shifts into dreams as he can no longer keep it awake and his eyes open.

"So, she's close to Jack, huh?" Pitch mumbled as he came out of the shadows and looked over the two fast asleep next to each other.

Pitch circled around them, trying to get a good look of Crystal, but could hardly tell as she was cuddled into Jack's chest and only part of her face was visible.

"I have everything I need now." Pitch said as he rubbed his hands together, forming black sand. The sand soon fell apart and died as it never fully harnessed what Pitch wanted. "Just a little more time, then I'll take you for myself. If Jack can have you, then I can take you for myself."

Pitch disappeared, leaving Jack and Crystal lying there feeling secure once again. Pitch never returned to watch over them as they continuously met in the clearing, letting their time together be fun and enjoyable.

"Something's going to happen." Bunny told the other Guardian's as he looked down at the picture the man on the moon was giving them.

Man on the moon had started talking to them recently and kept showing a picture of Pitch, then Crystal. They never fully know what Moony wanted to tell them, but it was always something that could permanently hurt them or others.

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked worriedly as her hands covered her mouth and Baby Tooth fluttered closely around the picture.

Sandy put up a picture of Crystal with a fence around her, but North shook his head in disagreement.

"We can't do that without raising suspicion." North said rubbing his chin. "All we can do right now is hope Pitch won't do anything, and that Jack can keep her safe."

"Pitch is going to do something." Bunny said crossing his arms. "I know I saw him in that clearing the other day. He was watching them, no, observing them. He saw how they were together, and he's going to do something about it."

Tooth looked at Bunny worried and sad as she looked at the picture of Crystal smiling on the hologram as her dress spun around her, like the wind had gently blew around her. Sandy quickly left as he gave them a picture of Crystal of his own, telling them he was going to check up on them.

The Guardian's always kept a small watch on the two, waiting for when Pitch would attack, but they couldn't do much more than that. They were glad to find that every day Crystal was happy and safe as she met up with Jack in the clearing and he stayed with her through the night until she was fast asleep, and even then he would sometimes still stay with her.

"Them being close is going to make it so much harder." Bunny said with a sigh. "I hope he realizes that they can't be together forever. It'll just hurt them both in the end."

He hopped off, leaving the two playing in the water. As season's passed, and Jack stayed next to Crystal, not once did Pitch visit again. He stayed in his underground lair planning the day when he would take Crystal away from Jack, using her to destroy the Guardian's.

Pitch knew Jack's fear, his worst fear; the fear that Crystal would one day not believe in him anymore and he would once again be left alone.


	3. End of Life

**All rights to ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** goes to DreamWorks Animation. The rights I have to this story is my own plot, and characters.**

**I love to hear from all of you! Please message, and review me! **

* * *

Jack waited impatiently as he finally flew into the clearing. The guardians told Jack about how Pitch was watching Crystal, so recently Jack has been trying to find him and stop him from doing anything. Jack was anxious to see Crystal again; up till recently he could only visit her once every few months. From trying to find Pitch, to carrying the cold frosts, snow, and ice to other places, he hasn't had any time to see Crystal.

She complained the last time they were together when he had to tell her that he couldn't see her for awhile. He could see how much it hurt her, the pain passing over her face, and her instinct to stick close to herself. He promised her he would be back on this very day, and would not miss it for the world; for today was Crystal's seventeenth birthday. He had been gone for six months now, and dreaded every minute from her. His body itched to be close to her again, his hands ached for holding hers and to pull her close, his mind strained to see her sparkling eyes and smile, and his ears pressed to ear her laugh twinkling through the air.

Jack looked around the clearing and felt his body weaken in disappointment from not seeing Crystal there. He knew her school should be over now, so why wasn't she here yet? Jack turned quickly as a crunch of leaves repeatedly happened. He saw a flash of grey, then a fuzzy tail as it left the clearing behind.

"Damn kangaroo," Jack said annoyed.

"Jack!" Crystal yelled happily as she jumped onto his back with her arms around his neck.

Jack froze as he felt something press against his back that felt different than the normal hugs he got from her. He turned around with a raised eyebrow as she let go and stared at him blinking with a huge smile still on her face.

"What?" Crystal asked laughing. "Not happy to see me?"

He looked her over slowly trying to pin point what had pushed against him, when he realized what it was. His face reddened as his hand flew up to cover his face. Crystal tilted her head to the side, still confused as to why he was staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked him with a smile.

Jack looked over her closely now and noticed how much she had changed. Her hair had grown down to her mid back, her face was sharper, her lips fuller, eyelashes longer, she was taller and up to his chin, her hips were narrow and actually showed, her shoulders were slender and curved, and her stomach was toned and curved, creating a women's figure of the hourglass. The one thing he noticed most though was how much her chest had developed; before she had to be a 'B' at most, and now she had to be a mid 'C'. He knew this much change couldn't have happened in just six months; how could he have not seen all this before when she was around him and close?

"Are you going to tell me what is up?" Crystal asked him as she stepped closer and looked up at him. She reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, letting her fingers brush his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek, feeling if he was burning…..well warm, I should say.

"Y-yeah," He said dropping his hand and looking at her. "Just a little tired."

"You should have rested then." Crystal told him with a smile.

"And missed today?" Jack asked surprised. "No way!" He looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he smiled. "Today is your special day, I wouldn't have missed it."

Crystal grabbed Jack's hand as she tugged him along. "Come on, I wanna have some fun."

"What about your aunt and uncle? Aren't they coming?" Jack asked. He stopped as Crystal looked at him with a 'you-gotta-to-be-kidding-me' stare as she raised an eyebrow. "Right." He said realizing how stupid that sounded; of course they weren't coming.

They went to the pond as Crystal sat on the edge with her feet in the water. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Jack stared at her as he sat down next to her and watched as the water froze where his feet touched. "Throwing snowball's at people's heads, a few sledding incidents, a couple frozen winds, the normal."

"Nipping at people's noses?" Crystal laughed teasingly.

"Nope," Jack said smirking. He leaned forward and kissed her nose as cold bit the end of it. "Only you."

Crystal blushed as she looked at Jack, but a smile spread across her face as she faced the pond again and bumped her shoulder with Jack. He relaxed as he bumped her shoulder back and stared out at the water. He let his hand brush over hers, feeling the cold run up her fingers. She stiffened a bit as she felt the cold, but relaxed as she took the chance and put her fingers through his, letting their hands twine together.

Jack looked over at her and saw the faint blush on her face; he felt pleased somehow by that look.

"I didn't even get you a birthday present." Jack told her embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal told him as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "You were my birthday present. You made sure to come back on my birthday. I couldn't have been happier!"

Jack looked around and saw the flowers blooming around him; forming an idea in his head. He plucked one as he let go of her hand. She watched him curiously as he touched the rose in his hand, letting frost cover it with white flakes, and then letting ice preserve the rose in its beautiful state. He handed the rose over to her and watched as her smile widened in excitement.

"A frozen rose," Crystal stated breathless. "It's beautiful!"

Jack snapped his fingers as snow began to fall over her, landing on her lashes, lips, and hair, putting a fine white coat over them. The snow gathered together as pictures of Crystal danced around together. A picture of Jack joined as a single Crystal appeared; they started dancing around as if they were in a ball. Jack pulled the real Crystal up as he led her out onto the water with him. He set his staff down on the ice as the pond froze over. He twirled her around, before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they waltz around the ice gently; the snow continued only over the pond and themselves as the rest of the clearing was warm and sunny.

"Is this good enough?" Jack smirked as he leaned his forehead down onto hers.

"No," She said making him pull back in surprise, "It's great." She told him smirking as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack chuckled as he began to up the dance into more spins, and turns at a faster pace. Crystal let out a small squeal as he dipped her down and pulled her close. Crystal began to laugh as Jack grabbed the rose and put it in his mouth, grabbed her hand as he dramatically began dance with her.

"So dramatic!" Crystal said as she spun out of his grip.

He bowed to her as he took the rose out of his mouth. "Why thank you."

Shadows moved behind them as Pitch peeked out from the trees with an infuriated look crossing his face. He hated how Jack could have someone like her close to him, he could use those emotions against them. Crystal and Jack danced around laughing, completely oblivious to the boogeyman watching them.

"What's been going on with you?" Jack asked as they walked away from the clearing and through the woods.

"I'm lucky not to have hit someone at school." Crystal said sighing.

Jack look at her surprised, not used to hearing her be violent. "And why's that?"

"Because all the girl's around me have suddenly taken an interest in me." Crystal told him as she took his hand in hers.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jack chuckled as he looked at her.

"They said they like my looks and wonder why I'm not dating any of the guys at our school." Crystal told him. "I told them that it was because I didn't need any of the guys here." She blushed suddenly making Jack look at her with a smirk. "They asked who I was with now then, if I had no interest in the guys. When I told them it was you, they laughed." She let go of his hand making him look at her with worry. "They said you weren't real, that I'm making things up just to seem like I have someone. They say I shouldn't believe in you."

Jack took a step forward as he grabbed her hand and laid his forehead upon hers.

"You're real." Crystal said smiling. "I really hope this isn't just some dream. Or that I'm going crazy."

"You aren't," Jack told her as he began to float up into the air. "If you were, I'd go crazy just to be with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into the air. His arms twined around her waist as he turned his staff to use as a lock behind her.

"How about a little trip?" He asked her.

She shivered as his breath hit her face and his body chilled hers. She nodded her head as she hung on tighter. Jack flew off as the wind wiped passed them and the sun receded below the horizon. Jack landed on a mountain side with a clear view of a lake before it.

"Wow!" She said amazed by the view. "It's amazing!"

Jack stood in awe as Crystal spun to face him; the sun reflecting on her hair and eyes, and it illuminated her body. The only thought going through his head was that she looked like an angel with all the light around her. Jack flicked his fingers towards her, making snow flying around her in a whirlwind, lifting her up gently into the air. She laughed as the snow landed on her fingers and danced around her gently.

"Better?" Jack asked her as he made the snow and wind put her down.

Crystal cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion, making him sigh and chuckle.

"You sounded down." Jack told her.

Realization dawned upon her as she smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms up his shoulder blades as she laid her head on his neck. "I always feel better when you're around."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he buried his head in her hair, smelling sakura blossoms. This felt right to him; having her in his arms and this close felt like it needed to be. How could he have denied it for so long? All on the excuse she was too young; they would always have this connection.

"Time to get you home," Jack said noticing the moon coming out.

Crystal sighed as she smiled up at him willingly. "Fine,"

He took them home as he landed on her window sill, setting her down safely inside.

"I have to get going," Jack said reluctantly.

"See you tomorrow?" Crystal asked in wonder.

He nodded his head in agreement as she smiled in joy.

"Night," Crystal told him as she set her shoes and jacket down and began to walk to bed like normal.

She turned to watch him leave and sucked in a breath as his icy blue eyes pierced into hers, centimeters from her face. He cupped her neck as his lips connected with hers. It took her a minute to process what was happening, making Jack think she didn't want it. He pulled away disappointed as he backed up letting her go. Her mind cleared the fog as she watched him walk to the window and onto the sill. She saw the slump of his shoulders and felt guilty for not thinking fast enough.

"Jack!" She whispered quickly.

He turned around to face her, wanting to get away quickly and save the embarrassment. He froze as she grabbed his hoodie in both hands, pulling him forward, and pushing her lips fiercely against his. Jack dropped his staff as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her close; he stepped down from window sill as he deepened the kiss further. He nipped her bottom lip making a small noise come out of her throat. Jack smirked as he pulled away from her so she could catch her breath.

Crystal looked up at him with dazed eyes as she smiled up at him. "You don't know how much I've wanted you to do that."

Jack looked at her with surprise, before he smile and kissed her again. Leaving this one short as his time was being cut short. "I've got to go."

Crystal nodded her head as he let her go and jumped up onto the window sill after grabbing his staff. He smiled at her as he waved and jumped, letting the wind carry him away. Crystal raised a hand to her lips as a flush crossed her cheeks. She couldn't believe that just happened; she'd been imagining that moment ever since she met Jack. To think that it actually happened; she finally got Jack to feel the same way about her.

"Wasn't that sweet?" A voice laughed behind her menacingly.

She turned around surprised as she pressed her back against the window. Pitch stood there with a smile on his face that sent chills up her spine and froze her heart.

"W-what do you want?" She asked as her voice cracked in fear.

"You," Pitch said rushing forward.

Crystal tried to let out a scream as Pitch grabbed her, but he pressed a finger to her temple, knocking her out and filling her mind with nightmares. Pitch laughed as he walked out of her house and to his lair, without anyone knowing.

"Follow the plan," Pitch told his nightmare horse as it rushed out of the shadows.

The horse nodded before snorting and taking off to Crystal's house. It transformed into Crystal as it nodded its head to Pitch and planted itself into her bed, ready for whatever they were doing next.

Crystal woke up in the dark, on a hard ground made of rock. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the dark, making her gasp in fear at what she saw. Pitch's lair had cages hanging from the ceiling with children inside them. Rocks protruded every which way, and the whole cave was dark making it feel as if you were still in a nightmare.

"Help me," A child cried as his whimpering was heard.

She got up quickly and climbed up to the kid, grabbing his hand to calm him down. "It's okay. I'll get you all out of here."

As she looked around she began to count the kids; she counted at least twenty in the cages trapped down here with her.

"Jack," She whispered scared. "Help us."

"Little Jack can't save you now." Pitch said appearing from a cave entrance from the side. "He won't even know you're gone."

Crystal stared at him in horror as he flashed his sharp teeth at her and his eyes shined evilly at the fear in all their faces.

"You're mine now," Pitch told her commandingly. "And you **will** help me!"

Jack rushed quickly to the clearing the next day, anxious after what had happened last night. He thought she would have hated him once he did that; what a surprise it was when she returned the kiss. Jack sat and waited for her in the clearing, ready to see her face and her smile she always greeted him with. Half an hour passed by before Jack became worried; she had still not come to the clearing.

He flew up into the air quickly as he rushed to her school. "Maybe her school ran late."

Jack stood on the tree outside her school looking for Crystal. Girl's laughing echoed through the yard making him look towards the sound. He flew over to the girl's searching their faces for the one familiar one he wanted to see, but she was nowhere in the group. Jack crouched on top of his staff as he stared at the girl's, listening to see if Crystal would be brought up.

"Wow! Crystal has changed a lot!" One said with a smile.

"Yeah! And over night too!" Another added cheerfully.

Jack perked up at hearing her name and leaned forward to hear their conversation better.

"I couldn't believe she actually thought Jack Frost was real!" A stuck up girl said laughing snidely.

"Yeah!" a quieter one pitched in. "Then all of a sudden today she told us how she said we were right! That Jack Frost is nothing but a Myth children were told by their parents!"

Jack's heart froze as the sentence echoed in his head repeatedly; it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart so much it was going to burst. His chest ached as he stood up and flew to her house; he wasn't going to believe such gossip. He was going to see her himself and get to the bottom of this.

He stopped at her window and pushed on it, only to find that it was locked. He stared at it in horror; her window was never locked, he was always allowed in. Frost covered the glass where his hand pressed against it; he moved his hand moved to the pane letting the frost leave the glass. His peered into the window and was shocked to find Crystal at her desk doing homework.

"Crystal!" Jack shouted out. Crystal didn't even blink at his shout, as if she didn't hear him. "Is she mad?" He whispered to himself.

Jack knocked on the window, and saw Crystal heard that. He was pleased to see her get up from the desk and head over to the window where he waited for her.

"Why didn't you meet up at the clearing?" Jack asked with a smile as she opened the window.

He stared her in the eyes as she stood there looking at him, so much it was as if she was looking right through him. She leaned forward, and he opened his arms thinking she was going to hug him, say sorry, and then kiss him as an apology. What he didn't expect was what happened; she phased right through him, as if he wasn't there at all. He jumped away in surprise as he watched her lean out the window and look for the object that hit the window. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the window, locking Jack inside as she went back to her work.

Jack clenched his teeth in anger as he tried to grab Crystal, but his hand phased right through her. He slammed his hand on the desk in front of her, making her papers and desk frost over with ice, and causing her to jump in shock.

"What the heck!" Crystal yelled looking down at the papers.

He smirked proudly as she stared in shock; her shocked face turned into a smirk. He stared in confusion as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Okay, I don't know how you did this, but your prank is over!" Crystal shouted out looking around for the girl's. She shook her head as she wiped the frost off her papers. "Funny, very funny." She said sarcastically sighing. "Just because I used to believe in Jack Frost."

A sharp pain hit Jack in the chest as he stared at her in horror. He shook his head in disbelief; he didn't care about the rules of not doing things around others who don't believe. His anger caused ice to cover her room, every inch was cold and icy.

"Brrr," Crystal said shivering. "I hate the cold."

Jack's anger had become too much as he unlocked her window and flew out fiercely. The window blew out strongly, causing all her papers to fly out after him, and for her to squeal. Once Jack was gone Crystal looked where he left and smirked victoriously.

A black orb came out of her hand as Pitch appeared on the other side. "Mission complete." She told him happily.

"Perfect," Pitch said with a menacing laugh. "Now return."

Crystal nodded as her body changed form into a black horse with red vines of fire wrapping around its entire body. It jumped out of the window and rushed to its master.

Pitch looked over at the real Crystal with a satisfied smirk once the horse returned back to the lair. "See? You're Jack will never come and save you."

She clenched her teeth as her heart froze over in pain. She waited till he left before her tears spilled over and flowed like an open faucet.

"Jack," She whispered helplessly.

"It's okay," A little girl said. "Just keep believing in him." Crystal stared at the girl in surprise as her tears kept flowing. "That's what you would tell us."

The little girl forced a smile on her face, making Crystal see what the she was talking about. Every time they panicked about dying, or not seeing their families, Crystal would tell them that it was okay, that they had to keep believing that they would go home, and then she would smile to soothe them from the fear.

Crystal nodded as she stared at the children. "You're right," She said, putting a smile on her face. "We'll get out of here, and then you all will see your family, and I'll see Jack."

Weeks passed by as Crystal constantly tried to get out of the lair; she had found a way out, but she wasn't going to leave the children there. Crystal continued to smash a large rock against the locks; her hands were bloodied and cut from the rock digging into her hands. She had tried several ways to get the locks undone; she even tore her clothes to try and yank the locks off with a makeshift rope. She had to fix her clothing, she had tied the light blue strips around her into a makeshift skirt that dipped down on one leg and angled up towards the other in a diagonal, and a tube top that covered her chest. The only problem was that it left her legs, stomach, and shoulders open. The locks finally fell off as she dealt the final blow to all of them. They clanged to the floor as she threw the lock away and helped each kid out of the cage.

"Come on!" She told them as she ushered them to the smallest opening in the side of the cave.

The kids followed where she was taking them and squeezed into the small opening; it opened up into a larger opening and a light shone at the end of the long tunnel, showing the tunnel to the outside. A scream of anger was heard behind her, causing all the children to freeze.

"Go!" She whispered frantically to them.

The sounds of crumbling rock were heard behind her as the children scrambled up the rocks quickly, trying to get out of the tunnel.

"There you are!" Pitch yelled angrily. "Come back here!"

Crystal felt him grab her ankle, making her lash out and kick him in the face. The hit made him let go and made her usher the kids faster. The first child exited as soon others followed after.

"No!" Pitch screamed as he watched the children escape. "YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Watch out!" The little girl screamed from the exit.

Crystal pushed the last child out as she turned and looked. Pitch's anger had caused a giant black orb to form over him, and his shout launched it towards her.

"Go!" She shouted at the kids, making them take off running away from the dangerous attack and the lair.

She had just reached her hand out into the light and watched as the frozen rose, Jack had given her, fell out of her pocket and into the light. She grabbed it just as the darkness engulfed her completely.

Crystal could feel her body become cold, it was as if ice was creeping along her body. Her limbs wouldn't move; she kept trying to tell her body to move, to run, but it wouldn't listen to her. It was cold, so much colder than anything she's felt before. The cold hurt, that's all she knew; a face appeared in front of her; a boy with hair as white as freshly fallen snow, electric blue eyes, pale skin, and a bright smile.

"Jack," Crystal whispered. "Save….me…."

The cold seeped into her throat, closing it off and leaving her unable to speak. She hung onto that picture as the cold seeped into her heart; the pain was searing as it wrapped its fingers around it and froze her heart completely. Crystal saw Jack calling out for her at the last moment, causing the tears to flow and her smile happily. She knew Jack was probably looking for her, even though he would never find her. She let the cold take her away as her mind fell into the darkness.

'_Goodbye Jack,'_ was the last thought she had before she died.

* * *

**I'm giving you a heads up right now, this is not the last chapter! I plan on continuing this story till I find I can't anymore!**

**Ja-ne!**


	4. New Beginnings

**All rights to****_ Rise of the Guardian's_**** goes to DreamWorks Animation! The rights I have are to the new plot and the OC's I created!**

**I won't be able to write for a day or two as I have a paper to finish and is due very soon! Sorry! I'll try to finish it as soon as possible!**

**Rate and Review.**

**Feel free to message me okay?**

* * *

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Jack," North said as he stared at the Winter King.

Jack ignored him as he sat on the window sill in North's office, and stared out at the moon. The battle with Pitch had ended, and he hoped beyond anything that Pitch had Crystal and that what he witnessed before it all was just a dream. But when he found that Pitch had no one in his lair, he felt disappointed and gave up on going back to her.

"Not everything can last forever, mate." Bunny said trying to help.

"I need to see her one last time," Jack said standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tooth said flying over to him quickly.

Sandy nodded his head as he made an 'X' with his sand.

"She doesn't believe in me anyway," Jack said sighing. "Why should it matter?"

Jack turned his attention to North, his eyes begging him to let him go and see her one last time. North sighed in defeat as his shoulders hunched and he waved Jack on.

"As long as you don't get caught." North told him with a small smile.

The others stared at North incredulously as Jack flew out the window, leaving them all behind.

"Let him have his final meeting." North told them with a shake of his head.

Jack flew quickly to the clearing, hoping she might be waiting there for him. To his disappointment she still wasn't there. He searched everywhere, the town, the forest, the lake, and lastly her house. He felt disappointed and hurt; he thought that maybe now she was avoiding him, or that she had someone else to be with. Jack pushed on the window and found it unlocked; not thinking twice he pushed it open and walked into her room. He saw the papers on the floor of homework left undone, and ice that was there long before he came.

His brows drew together as he looked at the uninhabited room. Dust had accumulated everywhere, and ice still covered some of the papers and the desk from when he last visited her. It was left untouched all this time; she hadn't been here for awhile.

"She's probably with some friends at their house." Jack reasoned as his heart tugged at the familiarity of the room. He breathed in and could smell sakura blossoms, the smell of Crystal.

He sighed as he walked back to the window and took one last look at the room before letting the wind carry him away. He went to his 'home', where the pond was frozen over and he had woken up after the Man on the Moon had made him. It was the only place he could just get away from people and not have to bother with keeping them happy.

Jack clenched his teeth as he created a shard of ice and threw it at a tree, slicing the side of it and making a branch break off and crash on the ground. He took a chance and showed his feelings to Crystal and what does she do, but stops believing in him right after. Jack froze as he thought about this; he realized how ridiculous it sounded once he really thought it.

"She wouldn't stop believing in me that quickly." Jack said out loud as he sat on the ice and looked up at the moon. "What happened to her?"

Jack waited for an answer from Moony, but as one did not come, he gave up and lay back on the icy pond. Jack decided to catch some sleep as his eyes drifted shut.

"Jack!" A familiar voice laughed out. "Jack!"

Jack looked around, noticing he was in the clearing him and Crystal normally met.

"Jack!" The voice became more clear as he recognized who it belonged to.

He searched frantically around the clearing until he finally spotted her, standing on top of the pond; but the pond wasn't froze, and the water was actually moving beneath her feet. Her hair was down and blew gently in the breeze as her eyes were brighter than usual, her smile made him feel light and at ease. She was wearing strips of light blue fabric pulled together into a skirt that cut diagonally from one leg to the other, and a tube top of the same material covering her chest. She had her necklace showing as it laid gently on her chest; it was a blue diamond in the shape of a 3D diamond and was no larger than a pinkie. She showed it to him once and told him how her siblings had given to her on her last birthday before they died. She had gold bracelets decorating her wrists and ankles, causing a light twinkling to sound out.

"Crystal!" Jack shouted as he raced towards her. He slowed down as he got closer until he hit the edge of the pond and stopped. "Why?"

"Not all is what it seemed Jack," She told him gently. "You have to find out the truth to help."

"Help with what?" Jack asked.

"Help with unlocking the light." Crystal said.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" Jack asked as he stepped onto the pond, watching as it froze beneath him.

Crystal shook her head as she took a step back away from him. The water moved in ripples away from every step she took on the top, as if the water was reacting to her. It melted the ice under his foot, making him stay on land at the edge.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jack begged sadly as he tried to reach out to her.

"I will be sent," Crystal told him, but her smile turned sad. "But I will be lost. It is up to you to find the me I was, yet help the me I am now."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

He could feel the dream slipping away as Crystal shook her head in response. "It is not my position to tell."

"Wait!" Jack pleaded as she seemed to be getting farther from him.

Crystal faded as he panicked and jumped out to her with his outstretched hand. The dream disappeared as he shot up on the ice and shouted. A cold sweat had drenched him and his breathing was heavy as his arm still held straight out for the girl he couldn't reach. He dropped his arm as he looked dazedly around him, taking in his surroundings, and realizing it was all a dream.

"Dammit," Jack whispered as he lay his head in his hand.

He got up and flew into the air gently, letting the wind soothe his mind, and let him calm down. He took a slow journey around Burgess as he landed in the clearing from his dream. He noticed nothing had changed, and the pond was still frozen over.

"I knew it," Jack grumbled as he groaned out and leaned against a tree.

"Grah!"

Jack turned to see two Yeti's standing there, with a bag in their hands.

"Uh oh," Jack said as he tried to race out of their reach, but failed as they grabbed him and shoved him into the bag forcefully.

They threw him through the portal to North's shop, letting him hit the floor hard.

"Would you stop it with the bag?" Jack shouted at North as he climbed out and dusted himself off dramatically.

"I thought you liked the bag." North stated looking at the Yeti's who shrugged before walking off to do the rest of their work. "Oh well,"

Jack grumbled as he walked over to them. "So what's going on?'

"You're a part of the Guardian's now Jack," Tooth said as if that explained everything.

"So?" He asked.

"Meaning mate, you need to participate in the meetings." Bunny said irritated.

Sandy nodded as bells chimed around him. He pointed up to the Moony making Jack look up curiously.

"Does he need to talk with us?" Jack asked.

Somehow where North lived, the Man on the Moon always shone and was always apparent. He never understood how this worked, but if it helped with talking to Moony he didn't care. Sandy nodded his head like a bobble head, as he hopped towards the normal place where he came.

Moony shone his light down as it aligned with the circle and began to cast its pictures. Though this time it wasn't a picture that began to show, the light just became brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding. Jack stared in awe as a person dropped down from the light gracefully. The light died as everyone stared at the girl before them.

Her long blonde hair gently rested against her back from the drop, her light blue eyes shone as she looked around at them, her skin was creamy from just enough sun, she wore a strips of light blue fabric jointed together creating a diagonal skirt started at one leg and rising up to the other, and a tube top made of the same fabric, gold bracelets decorated her wrists and ankles, a blue diamond rested against her chest, and her body was perfectly toned as her shoulders, stomach, and legs showed. It made her seem like an angel with how she came down and how the light was settling on her, as if she was a magnet and it couldn't help but go to her.

Moony's light shone once again as it showed a picture of flowers, sunlight, water, birds, bee's, and animals.

"What does it mean?" Bunny asked as he looked from the picture to the girl. He had an odd feeling he had seen this girl before, but he couldn't place from where.

Sandy jingled as he showed snow and Jack before the girl came in and made the snow disappear into sunlight and flowers.

"Spring?" North asked, catching onto what Sandy was saying. "You think she's Spring?"

Moony's light shone brightly again before disappearing, giving the Guardian's their answer. They stared at her for a minute before Bunny cracked up laughing.

"Seems Jack has a little opponent here!" He said laughing.

The laughing stopped as they looked at Jack and saw him still staring at the girl who stood floating as if in a trance.

"Oi, mate!" Bunny said trying to get him out of Frost World.

"It's her," Jack said making the Guardian's stare in confusion.

"Who?" Tooth asked as Sandy made a question mark.

"You know her?" North asked looking at the girl.

Bunny looked close as the déjà vu feeling increased from looking at her. He finally placed her as his eyes widened and his gaze went back to Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to call out to her as Bunny tried to stop him. "Crystal," he whispered breathlessly.

Light exploded from her as the wind picked up, blowing her hair around her and turning her to face Jack. She landed gently on the ground as her feet were placed on the wooden floor of the Toy Shop. Her eyes blinked as she closed them for a couple of seconds before reopening them and focusing on Jack.

"Hi, I'm Crystal," She said looking at the five Guardian's staring at her in shock. "I'm Spring!"

She stood there waiting for one of them to answer, seeing as all their minds went blank. They weren't frozen from her being Spring, or her having such power, but they froze because of the name Jack said; the same name of the girl he was so close to and wished to protect. She was the same one who Jack had been mopping over till presently. North snapped out of it first as he took a step forward and put on a big smile for her, holding out his hand.

"Santa Clause, but everyone calls me North." He told her.

She nodded as she looked around at all of them. "I know. You're Sandman." She said nodded a hello to Sandy with a big smile. "You're the Tooth Fairy. And very beautiful I might add." She said staring at Tooth with wide eyes. Her helpers buzzed around Crystal jealously as she laughed and let one land on her finger. "But you're helpers are very pretty themselves. You may have competition if a guy is involved." They chirped happily as baby tooth nuzzled up to her cheek before sitting on her shoulder. "You're the Easter…"

"If you say Kangaroo," Bunny said remembering how Jack always told her to call him that. "I'll have to hurt ya."

"Why would I do that? You're a Bunny aren't you?" She asked him making him stare at her in surprise and contentment, before nodding in agreement. "And you must be…" She said walking towards Jack and circling him. "Jack Frost. Am I right?"

She smiled contently as the others nodded, seeing as Jack was still frozen and watching her, not knowing what to do.

"How?" Jack asked, catching her attention back to him. "How are you like this?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion as Baby Tooth buzzed towards him and pricked his hand warning him to be nice. She placed her finger on her chin as she began to think about it. She shrugged her shoulders giving up as a wall kept being placed in her way. "I don't know." She told him simply before continuing. "I just remember waking up about a month ago by Moony."

"Moony?" North asked.

"Yeah," Crystal nodded as she pointed upwards. "You know, Mr. Man on the Moon."

"You don't remember anything?" Tooth asked confused.

Crystal shook her head at them. "I just remember my name is Crystal, and what Moony told me once I woke up."

Tooth looked at Jack and realized it was the same way he was once he found out he had a passed and couldn't remember a thing about it. She whispered to Baby Tooth quickly as said helper buzzed off.

"Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable," Tooth offered as she ushered Crystal over to a couch.

Crystal nodded as she sat down. "Thank you," Elves brought cookies over to her as she picked up a chocolate chip, fudge one. "So, why am I here?" She asked them looking around.

"Moon wants you to become the new Guardian." North pointed out.

Sandy jingled next to her, making her look and watch as he showed a moon, a light, her floating down, and flowers blooming all around with children laughing. Crystal stared at Sandy, even after he was done talking….er….jingling…..showing pictures. Jack hated that she kept turning her attention to everyone else but him. Sandy cocked his head to her as she kept on staring, until a smile broke out on her face.

"Kyah!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around him into a big hug. "You're too cute!"

Sandy smiled as a faint blush crept along his face, but stopped as he noticed Jack glaring daggers at him in jealousy.

"Crystal," Bunny said making her stop rubbing her cheek against his. "You need to learn personal space."

Bunny got uncomfortable as Crystal began to stare at him hard. His ears pressed back as her eyes pierced him and she finally let go of Sandy, only to have her stand up, walk over, and play with Bunny's ears.

"They're so soft!" She said. She scratched behind his ear and laughed as his foot began to thump on the ground, causing holes to appear with every thump in different places.

"Stop that!" Bunny yelled as a blush crept along his face and he regained control over his foot. He held his ears down as she smiled at him innocently.

"Let me see those teeth!" Tooth yelled out as she grew anxious to examine Crystal's teeth. "They're perfect! Snowy white, perfectly straight, and not a single cavity in sight!"

Crystal held out her finger as Tooth finally let her mouth go to notice Crystal going to poke her wings. Tooth stopped fluttering as she landed on the ground and let Crystal touch the wings. "Wow! They're so lovely!"

Tooth blushed as Crystal circled her to admire the wings from every angle. "You move like a hummingbird!"

Tooth nodded as she rose up into the air again and flew around the shop, showing off her flying skills for Crystal to admire. North grabbed Crystal by the back of her top, lifting her away from the others so she can't embarrass them further or invade their personal space. Crystal turned her head and smiled cheekily before grabbing onto his arm and studying his tattoo's of the naughty and nice.

"How long does it take you to do these every year?" Crystal aked.

North laughed as he rolled up his sleeves more to show her what they fully looked like. "All I do it use my magic to upgrade it!"

"No way!" She said as she watched him wiggle his fingers over the tattoo's and saw how they changed as the names floated into the air and moved on the arm's, some switching, and some moving up to higher numbers on the list.

Jack hated how she was paying attention to everyone else but him. He knows he's overreacting, especially since she just came back from who knows what, but he can't help but feel jealous of her giving the others her attention. She turned around towards him as she smiled and skipped over to him. She leaned forward as she stared straight into his eyes.

"No wonder every girl would fall for you." Crystal said straightening back up. "Soft white hair," She said running her fingers through it. "Icy blue eyes." She said leaning forward again. "Perfect white teeth." Her eyes drifted down to his mouth, making him want to kiss her. " Pale skin," She pointed out standing up again and touch his cheek. "Lean body," She scanned his body obviously to prove what she meant, "and one that is toned for any kind of girl." She finished as she smiled at him and laughed.

He stood up abruptly as he stepped right in front of her. "You're telling me, you don't remember me at all?"

She stared up at him in confusion by the sudden anger in his voice. "No, should I?"

"I can't believe you forgot me!" He yelled at her. "To think I stayed with you all that time and kept you safe, just for you to forget me!"

"It's not my fault!" She argued feeling her anger build up inside of her.

"Of course it is!" He accused. "If you would have just stopped and helped yourself for once, I wouldn't have to care right now!"

"So you're blaming me?" She yelled back at him.

"Yes!" He agreed making her straighten up and glare at him.

"Maybe I didn't want to remember you if you were as rude then as you are right now." She told him, making it feel as if someone just hit him in the stomach. "Who would want to be around such an arrogant jerk like you!"

Jack couldn't stop his anger from boiling over as he glared back at Crystal and set his jaw. "And who would want to be around such a helpless, useless, stupid, brat like you!"

Crystal gasped as she took a step back away from Jack. The others intervened finally as Tooth ushered Crystal away and North pulled Jack aside hoping to calm him down.

"You can't blame her Jack," North told him. "Remember? You didn't have any memories either."

Jack clenched his fist around his staff as he took a glance at Crystal from his side. "How could she forget me so easily?"

"Maybe she didn't want to forget you," Bunny said. "What if she didn't have a choice but forget everything before?"

He stared at Bunny in shock as he let it process in his mind. Baby tooth buzzed by him as he watched it return to Tooth worriedly. She whispered something to Crystal, making her sigh, relax, and nod as she walked away and to the toys being made.

Tooth fluttered over to them as she looked worried and helpless. "I got her to calm down, but Jack you can't blame her." She sighed as she pushed that problem aside. "It seem we have no teeth from her past."

"What?" North yelled, before quieting down and hunkering over to talk to the others.

"It seems we never collected one tooth from her." Tooth said embarrassed by her lack of inventory.

"You wouldn't have." Jack said remembering something Crystal had told him once. "She said that her aunt and uncle would always throw the teeth away because they thought they were useless, and they told her that the Tooth Fairy didn't exist."

Tooth glared at the floor as if could transfer her anger to the mentioned aunt and uncle.

"What I want to know," Bunny said catching their attentions. He stared at Crystal who cheerfully flitted from one toy section to the other, helping Yeti's finish their jobs. "Why does Moon find her so important?"


	5. Memory

All rights to Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. The OC's and new plot however belong to me!

Sorry I haven't updated! I have had the story done, but my battery wouldn't charge for me!

* * *

"North!" Crystal yelled excitedly as she bounced over to said Guardian. He turned towards the Spring guardian as a smile flitted onto his face. "What are you making?"

North smiled as he showed her the tiny wings made of ice. They flapped in his hand smooth and effectively as if someone was controlling them. She stared in wonder as the wings floated up and flew around her easily. Her smile grew as her excitement marveled at the wings and how they were magically able to move; she became even more excited as the wings stopped in her opened palms and she could see every detail of the feathers creating the wings. They looked soft to the touch, as if they were real tiny feathers.

"Watch this," North said as he gently picked up the wings from her hands and clamped his other hand over it.

He pushed slightly, making Crystal worry that he was crushing them and trying to break the fragile wings. He opened his hands and showed the small pile of shaved ice sitting where the wings had been. Crystal frowned as she stared at the crushed wings, and felt sad that he destroyed them. She looked at North and stared in confusion as a smile lit up his face and he held his hand up to his mouth. He blew the ice towards Crystal, making her cover her eyes for protection.

The ice surrounded her as it circled around her body, before lightly falling over her body. Her back began to glow faintly bluish as she felt a tingling in between her shoulder blades. Two enormous white wings exploded from her back, an exact replica of the tiny ice wings North had made and crushed. Crystal's mouth dropped as she stared at the wings, but soon a smile replaced it and brightened the room up. Her eyes shined in excitement as she jumped around the room and spinning. She ran out the door with a wide smile as she wanted to Sandy, who was visiting them. Instead she ran into a chest outside the door, she grabbed onto the one she ran into and looked up expecting Bunny standing there, but as she looked up she saw Jack looking down at her with surprised eyes before a smirk appeared on his lips.

She backed up quickly as she was still mad at what he said to her days ago. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but instead she turned and ran passed him calling out for Sandy. She stopped as she heard a tinkling a couple floors down and she leaned over the railing seeing Sandy there, along with Bunny and Tooth. Crystal waved her arm back and forth excitedly as she hoisted herself up onto the railing.

"Ah! Wait lass!" Bunny yelled quickly.

"Crystal, wait! I don't know if they'd work!" North told her quickly as he tried to stop her.

Crystal turned around quickly frowning at North. She crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stand on the railing precariously at the edge. Jack stepped forward holding his hand out making Crystal jump away and land farther down on the railing. She stood up and her foot slipped off the edge as she was more preoccupied with making sure Jack was away from her. She felt the wind rush around her as she fell towards the ground with a shock. She turned her body so she was free falling; the wind caught her wings, pulling her up just before she hit the floor. The wings flapped as they flew her around the shop happily. She stopped just in front of Bunny whose ears had dropped down floppily by his head from the mini heart attack she had given him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Bunny said in a huff. He relaxed as he watched Crystal smile at him happily.

Sandy was laughing next to him as he bounced over to Crystal and flew around her examining her wings joyously. He put an exclamation mark over his head showing his excitement, then put a made a miniature picture of Crystal and her wings over his head in sand showing her what she looked like.

"He's saying you look like an angel." Tooth told her as Crystal had looked at him confused.

"Thank you!" She told Sandy with a smile. She looked up at North as she flew back up to him, she floated over to him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a thanks.

North smiled as he patted her back in appreciation then ruffling her hair as she let him go and stood on the ground in front of him. He snapped his fingers as the wings disappeared and went back into his hand as the ice statue. She stared in wonder at the ice statue, wondering how he did it, but didn't ask it allowed, because she had done so before and he just laughed and said it was magic. She walked with North towards the stairs waiting to go down as a hole appeared in front of her and Bunny jumped out suddenly, making her scream in surprise and grabbed Jack's hand before hiding behind him.

Bunny looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow as he squared in on their hands. She looked down at what he was looking at and didn't realize that she had grabbed onto him.

"Sorry!" She said as she let him go quickly. She looked down at her hand in confusion as to why she did that. It felt natural to do that, but now it felt weird to her as she was still couldn't remember him.

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes as he plastered a smile on his face. She looked down guiltily, but couldn't help but look back up into his blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight down into her soul. She could feel the connection between them, but was too scared to try and regain it for the fear of it somehow hurting her. She tore attention away from his as Sandy waved his hands above his head vying for her attention.

"What is it Sandy?" She asked finally tearing her gaze away from him.

He began to jingle lightly as he created an arrow pointing up towards the sky. They looked up and saw the moon moving towards the opening in the tower.

"Manny wants to tell us something!" North pointed out as he quickly walked towards the stairway.

The others followed after him as Crystal soon began to follow in wonder. She looked back and saw Jack standing there still watching the moon in confusion, anger, and sadness, and she couldn't help but wonder why he looked that way. Never would Jack admit that he blames the Man in the Moon for taking Crystal away from him and then turning her into an immortal when she could have had a life of her own. She walked up to him and held her hand out to him.

"You coming?" She asked softly.

Jack lifted his hand as he stretched it out to grab hers automatically before pulling it back, remembering how she saw him now. She smiled wider as she reached the rest of the way and grabbed his hand, expecting it to like ice and freeze her, but instead it felt nothing more than someone who was standing outside in the cold.

Her mind told her to let him go, that something wasn't right about this, but deep inside her heart and her body it told her that this was normal, that she needed to have him near her. She dragged him down the stairs and towards the giant globe in the middle of the shop as Man in the Moon stopped and shined his light towards the Guardian's sign on the floor. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding everyone and making them cover their faces.

"It's been a long time since I've come down like this!"

Everyone put their hands down as the light diminished and a man with bluish silver hair, and midnight blue eyes stood there looking at them with a smile. They stared at him in wonder and confusion as he gave them a smile and opened his arms.

"What no greeting?" He asked sarcastically.

Crystal's face broke into a wide smile as she let go of Jack and jumped towards the man. "Moony!"

He caught her with a laugh as everyone connected to dots. Crystal calling him 'Moony', the nickname she gave Man in the Moon.

"No way," Bunny said unbelieving. He rubbed his eyes and blinked as he stared at the man picking Crystal up and holding her in the air.

"Manny! You had a human form?" North asked with a large laugh.

"Of course!" He said setting her down.

"Why haven't you come down before?" Tooth asked curious. "Why now?"

"It takes a lot of energy on my part to come down in this form." He told her before his face darkened.

Crystal looked up in worry as she felt the mood darken and flinched as Moony glanced at her with the dark look. She backed up, hid behind Jack with her hands gripping his sweater and her head pressed against his back, and she ignored her head that told her she shouldn't be near him. She could feel Jack tense underneath her hands as he spread his legs out ready for anything coming towards them.

"I came because I had to make sure Crystal was protected." He told them.

North almost fell over in exasperation at the simple answer, but recovered as Sandy stepped forward and made a question mark appear over his head.

"We have a new problem arising. Someone is after Crystal specifically because of her power." Moony explained. "He could pose a problem for us if he was successful in getting her."

Crystal flinched at her name, but came out from behind Jack curious to what he was explaining. She hung onto Jack's arm as she pressed herself against him, making him tense and flush slightly at how close she was.

"Who is it?" North asked quickly.

Moony looked at Crystal and how close she was to Jack as he let out a small smile. "Someone Crystal used to know."

"What?" She asked as she finally snapped back to reality. She listened to her head finally and let go of Jack as she saw Moony was still staring at her hanging onto him. "What do you mean it's someone I know?"

"I cannot tell you anymore." He told her shaking his head. "But we need to make sure you are safe." He looked at the Guardian's with a face that said that this was serious. "Your new mission along with the children is to keep Crystal safe from this man."

He started to flicker as he could no longer keep the form he was in.

"Wait! How are we supposed to know about him? How to defeat him?" Bunny asked irritated.

"It all lies in her memories." He said before disappearing completely.

They stared at Crystal in surprise as she stared transfixed on the spot Moony just was. "My memories?" She whispered confused.

She spun towards the others quickly as she looked helplessly and pleadingly towards them. "What does he mean my memories?" She shouted at them. "I can't remember anything!"

Tooth fluttered over like a worried mother as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at her gently. "Don't worry, we'll find your memories with the teeth."

Crystal looked at Tooth expectantly as her face brightened. "That's right!"

"Let's go get the teeth!" North said smirking as he did a little jump.

North ran towards the sleigh as Sandy hopped right in with Tooth, ready to head towards their destination. Crystal stared with awe at the sleigh as North hauled Bunny up into it, making him nervous and look around helplessly. Jack held out his hand with a smile towards Crystal as she took it and let him haul her up into the sleigh before it took off quickly. She laughed happily as it took off and slid through the passageways made of ice and breathed out a sigh of relief as they poured out into the open air.

Jack watched her with longing as she sat on the top of the sleigh letting the wind blow her hair behind her and the sun to hit her. He was happy when she grabbed his hand and hung onto him when she was scared like she used to, but when she let go because she finally realized what she was doing he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest.

His attention side tracked as North threw the snow globe, creating the portal to Tooth Palace. He landed the sleigh gently, but Crystal jumped off before he could as she landed gently and ran to Tooth.

"Did you find it?" She asked excitedly.

Tooth looked around confused as she began talking in hushed whispers to her tooth helpers. She flitted around the palace as Crystal watched in excitement then in confusion and worry.

"Tooth!" Bunny called out. "Ey! Tooth!"

She kept on flitting around as she ignored them shouting for her. North reached up and stopped Tooth, making her look at them.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"They're not here!" Tooth said erratically. "We don't have them! They're not here!"

"What's not here?" Jack asked stepping forward. "The teeth?"

"HER teeth!" Tooth said as if it was simple to tell. "It shows that we never had her teeth!" She looked around frantically as if she can see the problem if she looks. "That doesn't make sense! We grab every child's teeth!"

"Tooth calm down." North said soothingly as he patted her back and made her sit down on the ground. "It's probably just some mistake."

"It's not a mistake," She breathed. "We have never had any teeth from Crystal."

"How is that possible?" North asked.

"The only option I see is that her parents kept them." Bunny reasoned.

Sandy thought then pointed up as a picture of two adults flitted above him and showed them taking the teeth themselves and placing money there.

Jack thought as he watched the pictures Sandy showed. "No, that's not possible. She lived with her aunt and uncle." It was if a light bulb clicked on inside his head as he said that. "Her Aunt and Uncle! They probably threw the teeth away! They never wanted her to believe in us!"

"Why would someone do that to a child?" Tooth asked in horror.

"They were mean people." Jack said.

Crystal had slid down to the ground once Tooth said they couldn't find her teeth, all hope inside her disappeared, letting the fear of someone coming after her in its wake. She listened as Jack explained a part of her life that she still couldn't remember. She gasped as Jack mentioned her aunt and uncle throwing the teeth away, as pain shot into her head.

"Crystal?" Bunny asked hearing her. "Oi! Crystal!"

The others turned their attention to her as she doubled over on the floor, laying her head on the ground as her hands gripped her head. Her teeth clenched as her eyes were squeezed shut, showing she was in pain.

"No!" A voice in her head screamed.

Crystal's eyes flew open as a light enveloped her vision and she was taken to another place. A little girl with short blonde hair and light blue eyes sat on her bed as she yelled at her aunt and uncle to come back. She realized with a shock that the little girl was her from the past.

"Please don't take my tooth!" She cried out. "The tooth fairy needs that to come visit me!"

"The tooth fairy isn't real!" Her aunt screamed at her. "Are you so stupid you believe in that stuff? This tooth is nothing special and belongs in the trash!"

They walked out her door as they slammed it shut before she could reach them. The little girl cried as she slammed her hands against the door wanting the tooth, but she knew even if she dug through the trash now, they would have taken it with them to throw it somewhere else.

"Jack!" She cried once she heard the car start up and leave. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to dry her tears. "Jack," She said quieter.

"Hey! You called?" A voice said cheerfully behind her, then turned concerned as the person saw her. "What happened?"

Crystal turned as her eyes widened in surprise because standing there was the same silver white hair, and electric blue eyes that she had been avoiding for a week now. He came through her window and quickly walked over to her as he looked down at the little girl in worry. He crouched down as he wrapped his arms around her, letting him fall on his butt as she turned around and hugged him closely.

"It's okay," He told her as he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Crystal," A voice called out faintly.

"Crystal."

"Crystal!" The voice got louder.

The light surrounded her vision again and the scene grew further and further away. They last thing she saw was an old man with a long gray beard and a balding head, change into a young man with brown hair, and knowing, depthless gray eyes. He waved his hand with a smile as he mouth a name towards her. She blinked her eyes as she saw Jack crouching in front of her as he gripped her shoulders in worry.

"Crystal!" He shouted in worry.

She blinked her eyes again as her mind let the fog go and she stared at him in guilt. She gripped his arm as she leaned her head against it.

"I'm sorry." She said guiltily towards him. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Jack asked sitting on his heels as he let her shoulders go. His arms draped casually across his knees, but the look on his faces showed he was worried about what had just happened.

Tears built up in her eyes as she pierced her lips together to keep them from falling out. She felt guilty having hated him and being so mad at him, when he had to be the one hurting this whole time. She couldn't help but feel sadness as she realized he had been there since she was a kid, and acted casual enough about coming into her room he must have done it often, yet she forgot all about him and her past, leaving him with the only memories.

Jack was pushed back on to his butt as Crystal pushed forward and wrapped her arms around his back, gripping the back of his jacket as she buried her face into his chest and her body shook. They all stared in shock at the spectacle before them, all of them knowing Crystal hated being near Jack, yet here she was hanging onto him. He was the first to recover as he set his staff down and wrapped his arms around her body as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"It's okay," He said. "I'm here."

Crystal jilted from the familiar line and let out a small laugh into his jacket. "You'll always be here." She could feel him freeze with his hands and his body tense as his eyes widened and looked at her. "That's what you always told me."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her back to look into her eyes with hope as she smiled at him gently. "You have your memories back?"

Tooth looked at her hopeful and relieved as she hoped it was true and it wouldn't be her fault if she never got her memories back. Her hope and relief came crashing down as Crystal shook her head.

"I just remembered a tiny part." She told them sadly.

Her hands had slid to his sides as she gripped the jacket once his look turned from happiness to sadness and emptiness. His hands dropped as he ran a hand through his hair and sigh.

"I'm sorry," Crystal said letting him go and looking down in her lap.

He looked up and realized it wasn't much easier for her. He smiled at her warmly as he reached his hand out and pulled her into his shoulder. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms under his own and gripped his shoulders. "I'm sorry I was so mean. I avoided you and I was so mean to you, though you were always there for me."

Jack let out a small chuckle as he hugged her. "All that matters now is that you're okay."

"He's right lass," Bunny said crouching down and placing his hand on her head as he ruffled her hair.

She pouted as she turned her head towards him and stuck out her tongue while she fixed her hair. "Must you do that every time?"

North laughed as he did the same, but left it much worse than Bunny had. Crystal did the same thing making North laugh more.

"He's just jealous cuz he's not the closest one to you." North laughed.

Crystal quirked an eyebrow at him as she thought about it; it's true she was always hanging on Bunny, and she was always near him, but she thought that was because they were both a part of spring.

"I just don't see why she needs to be so close to frostbite here." Bunny argued as he glared behind her and crossed his arms.

Wait…behind her….she didn't even realize that she had turned around and sat back against him. It was so natural to her that she did it automatically. She jumped up embarrassed as she turned and looked at Jack with a red face.

"I'm so sorry!" She said covering her face as it grew many shades brighter.

He stifled a laugh as he looked at her warmly. He let it out finally as she began to fumbled around for words for excuses and began to twiddle her fingers around and her feet shuffled. He stood up as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye from the laughter making her blush more.

"It's alright." He said. "Honestly that was so normal for you I didn't even realized you had done it."

Her jaw dropped as he laughed more, along with the others as they joined in. Sandy walked up and grabbed her hand making her change from a pout to a smile as she laughed a bit with them, letting the contagious mood spread.

"What I want to know." Tooth said once she recovered, and caught everyone's attention. "Is how did you get that memory back?"

Crystal looked at her, and finally thought about it. She went back to the memory and the explanation that brought it on.

"Maybe it was us talking about her past." North offered.

Sandy showed a key going into a lock, giving his idea of what could have happened.

"Maybe her panicking brought on the memory?" Bunny contributed.

Jack watched her as she thought and brightened when he saw her face open up in realization.

"The man!" She said hitting her fist on her palm. "It was the man at the end."

"The man?" Tooth asked as she flitted closer.

"Oh! What did he say at the end?" Crystal said thinking hard. "Was it a clue? No."

They stood around her waiting for something to go on and help with this problem.

"A line? No." She kept on going. "It was a….a…."

Sweat beaded on her head as her mind furiously thought about what the man had mouth, letting her concentrate on what she was reading from them. He smiled at her and waved his hand as he began to talk and said…

"A name!" She shouted remembering what he said. She faced them all as a smile lit up her face. "It was a name! He was telling me his name! He said 'I am Father Time'."

"Father Time?" North shouted.

Sandy put up a picture of a clock spinning really fast showing his surprise by her statement.

"There's no way Time would do that!" Bunny complained. "The only time that mate was ever seen or helped anyone was when there are meetings!"

"It was him!" Crystal groaned at Bunny.

"Bunny is right, Time doesn't help people. He just decides when their time is over." North tried to explain to her regretfully.

"But it was him! He told me himself!" Crystal shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe it could have been him." Jack said siding with her.

Sandy shook his head as it showed the clock being blocked behind a wall.

"Sandy's right mate. Time is solitary. He's always by himself." Bunny said staring hard at her.

"Of course!" Tooth exclaimed snapping everyone out of their argument. "He's the only other one that would have been able to!"

"But why would he help her?" North said reasoning.

"I don't know, but he see's everyone's past, and can give them their memories from then if needed." Tooth explained.

"Even if that's true," Bunny said. "And he did help her…how are we suppose to find him?"

"I don't know!" Crystal said throwing her hands up. "I really don't know! But if I have to find him on my own I will!"

She storms off towards the stairs as she prepares to leave. Jack stares at all of them waiting for them to go after her, but as none of them moved he groaned and followed after her.

"Crystal! Hold up!" Jack begged. He grabbed her hand making her stop and face him. "Moony said we had to protect you, and if you go off on your own, we can't do that."

"I want my memories back!" Crystal said grabbing his other hand and stepping closer. "I'm sick of not being able to remember anything! I saw that one memory and saw how close me and you were!" She clenched her jaw, feeling the sadness and emptiness wash over her. "I want that back Jack." She stepped closer as she laid her forehead on his. "It may take awhile for me to get back to normal, but I want to be how we were."

Jack felt the urge to pull her close and never let her go as her breathe washed over him. Her words pierced into him as he felt the same need, and knew what she meant. Instead he smiled and nodded his head.

"Well then, let's find Father Time." He told her, making her smile. "You guys in?"

He looked down at the others and watched as slowly each of them agreed to join.


	6. Father Time

**All rights to ****_Rise of the Guardians_**** belongs to DreamWorks Animation. While the OC's in here belong to me.**

**I am back and glad to be! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! My computer would finally charge and stay longer than it did, but as I fixed this another problem arose. My router would not connect me to the inter; it wouldn't for any of the computers in my house! We took it in to cox and found out they don't even use the router anymore, so they gave us a new one and me and my dad (Whom I love to death!) spent all day yesterday hooking it up and figuring it out! **

**The bad part is, my computer is glitchy and sometimes still will NOT charge for me.**

**The good part is, that all that time I couldn't update, I had time to write. So now I have two updates for Fire and Light, and two updates for Frozen Roses. Plus I am halfway through another update for this story so YAY!**

**I love to hear from everybody so feel free to message me and I will message back! **

**I would like to ask a question for all of you to message me for. What do you think of a lemon between Jack and Crystal later on in the story? Of course it won't be soon, not with what is going on with them, but I would like to hear. Should it be an actual scene in the story or just an innuendo at the end? **

**Please message me, rate and review! Again I'm glad to be back and will work diligently to update! Thank you all for sticking with me through this! And thank you HaveANiceDream for helping me through all my problems for the story! You're a good friend!**

* * *

"How is this old fart so hard to find?" Bunny shouted enraged.

"Time has always been hard to find." North sighed. "He has to be so other humans don't find him."

Tooth had left along with Sandy as they had to continue their work, and had no time to help research and locate said person. Leaving Bunny, North, Jack, and Crystal on their own to find anything they can on the old man.

"It's getting late," Bunny said gazing outside at the setting sunset. "Oi, Crystal are you wanting to stay with meh?"

Crystal perked up at hearing Bunny call for her, as she straightened her back from the hunched over position at the table. Jack had fallen asleep from boredom half an hour before, and was beginning to stir as Crystal got up from the table.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You need to stay with one of us mate." He explained. "Otherwise we can't protect ya."

"She's not going anywhere with you, you stinking kangaroo." Jack drawled.

Crystal's heart skipped a beat as she saw a sleepy Jack rub his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. She blushed furiously as she quickly turned away from him.

"Stupid," She whispered underneath her breath to herself. She mentally slapped herself as she told herself to not think about stuff like that right now.

"Wha'd you say frostbite?" He asked getting into Jack's face.

"I said 'She's not going anywhere with you, you stinking kangaroo.' Am I not clear enough?" He asked putting emphasis on the 'stinking kangaroo'.

"Where she goin go den?" He asked crossing his arms. "She'll freeze with you, mate."

Jack stood up not wavering his stare from Bunny as the tension between them was electric. Crystal stood between them as she faced Bunny and put her hands out to push him away.

"Do you ever stop arguing with each other?" She asked them irritated. She turned to Jack as she gave him a soft smile. "I'll stay with Bun-Bun tonight."

"Bun-Bun?" Jack laughed. He composed himself quickly as Bunny glared at him to shut him up, before turning towards Crystal. "Why would you stay with him?"

"Because you need sleep." She told him with hands on her hips. "And I guarantee that if I'm around you won't get any."

Bunny snickered behind her, making her elbow him gently. "You heard her mate."

"Stop tormenting him." Crystal sighed.

"You could always stay here." North said chuckling. "It would keep them two from arguin'!"

"I've already overstayed my visit here." She said lightly shaking her head. "I don't want to put you behind in your work."

"Are ya kidding me?" North exclaimed. "You've put me farther ahead in my work than I have ever been! We're already three months early in our work!"

Crystal smiled as she watched North laugh loudly.

"Come on mate." Bunny said smirking victoriously at Jack behind her back. He stamped his foot twice, opening a hole underneath them.

Crystal could hear Jack mutter a 'You better take care of her' before she dropped into the whole with Bunny right behind her. Bunny smirked as Crystal squealed in amusement as she dropped and slid along the tunnels. They landed gently in the clearing next to a lake with a picture of children laughing, smiling, and playing with a drawing of Bunny.

She laughed as she ran along the clearing climbing onto the giant boulders shaped as eggs. She patted it on the top and giggled when it stood up, spun showing its smiling face, and began to walk around. She stood on top of it as she held out her arms and smiling, letting laughter fill her body and out into the air.

"Aren't you easy to please?" Bunny chuckled. "Don't you get uncomfortable with those clothes?"

"A bit," She said shrugging her shoulder.

"C'mere." He said jerking his chin towards her.

She pouted at him, but reluctantly jumped off the egg and walked with Bunny to a tunnel. She followed him down the tunnel until a door appeared, and still followed him in there. She gasped as she looked at all the clothes in there.

"I don't think you're supposed to be stealing things Buns." She said teasingly.

"Buns? What is with all these nicknames?" He sighed. "Anyway, they're not stolen, they're clothes people have lost, or left behind."

"Wow," She breathed softly.

"Go ahead, change into something comfortable." He told her gently.

He waited for her out in the clearing as he painted the eggs with precision. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back before double taking and looking at her. Crystal had changed into a light blue summer dress that ended mid thigh, tight fitted around her chest and stomach, before flowing out around her gently. Light blue silk ribbons wound around her neck before attaching itself to her dress, leaving her back open of clothing. The same ribbons were wrapped around her right wrist to her elbow, and on both legs reaching from her calves to her feet.

"That looks beautiful on you." He complimented with a smile.

"It's much more free than the other one." She said shyly.

"Much more appropriate for children too." He said standing up. "We better catch some sleep."

She nodded in agreement as she looked around and sat next to the lake. He chuckled again as he walked off to wherever he goes to sleep. She sighed as she listlessly ran her fingers over the water, before changing to her foot, letting the cool water soothe her.

Blank eggs wandered over to her, surrounding her quickly in fun. She picked one up as the others crawled into her lap and around her legs. She painted the eggs in bright colors, and in fun designs; she finished them one by one until her eyes could no longer stay open.

A man with chestnut hair and depthless grey eyes stared at her with a smile, he changed into an old man with a gray beard and a balding head before changing back to the young man.

"Father Time," She whispered recognizing him from her memory.

"It's nice to see you Crystal," He said politely.

"Why did you help me?" She asked. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness all around them.

"You are the only hope." He said smiling again.

"Only hope for what?" She asked desperately.

"To save us." He groaned impatiently. "To save all of us who children believe in, and who adults just talk about for myths."

"How am I supposed to help?" She asked confused.

"A pure heart can help with anything." He chuckled.

"But why help me with my memories? I can't give anything in return!" She cried.

She stood there watching him as her chest tightened, and guilt rose in her chest. His looked turned from a smile, to narrow eyes in a split second as he walked closer to her. His old man form came back as he leaned against his staff and stared at her in the face.

"In your memories is the key to destroy the one thing that can destroy us." He told her serious.

"I can't destroy anything," She said lightly. "My power is to create."

"Yes, you do have the power to create. Anything that blooms and roots is created by you." He agreed. "Yet you also have to power of light, the one thing that can fight against darkness. The one thing equal to that of death."

"But the Guardians said you don't help anyone without something in return." She told him.

"What if I told you that giving you your memories back came with a price of forgetting the one you most treasure?"

She arched an eyebrow at him before realization dawned on her. "You mean forgetting Jack? But that's why I want to get my memories back!"

"Would you take it if it meant saving his life?" He asked staring into her eyes. As if he was seeing her soul.

She didn't need to think about it as she squared her shoulders, jutted her chin out, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I would."

He smiled at her warmly. "Good, that's an answer of a pure heart."

He faded backwards as he became farther and farther from her.

"Wait!" She said reaching out futilely for him.

"Come find me." He said.

"We don't know how!" She yelled out.

"I am in the past. I am in the present. I am in the future." He said with an echo.

"What does that mean?" She asked with a cry.

"I am death. I am Life. I am there when time stops." His voice faded as he completely disappeared.

"That doesn't make since!" She cried out desperately.

Crystal shot up quickly as she looked around quickly for Father Time.

"Sorry 'id I wake you?" Bunny asked her with a guilty half smile. He had completely frozen, brush in hand, and ready to paint the egg in his other, as she had shot up.

She shook her head making him relieved as he continued to paint the egg. She lied back down on the soft grass, letting it brush her cheek. "That one's pretty. Do you always get up so early?"

"Usually yeah," He nodded. "But I guess I didn't have to with 'ow many eggs you painted last night."

"I didn't know I painted that many." She said flushing. "Sorry if I did them wrong."

He held up one of the eggs she did last night and smiled at it approvingly. "They look great."

She smiled as the warmth enveloped her body, relaxing her mind, and making her eyelids droop. Bunny began to whistle a tone, lulling her to sleep. This time Father Time had not shown up, but her dreams were filled of her with the Guardian's.

Jack flew through the tunnels till he reached the clearing and heard Bunny whistling, following it to where he hoped Crystal was. Bunny was leaning against a rock with a long piece of grass in his mouth as he whistled a playful tune.

"Where is s-" He cut off as he looked at the edge of the lake.

He looked to the edge of the lake at Crystal curling her knee's slightly to her chest as her arms lay loosely next to her head. Her hair spilled around behind her, and her face was calm and relaxed as she gently breathed in and out. He noticed her new set of clothes along with the ribbons adjoining her outfit and looked at Bunny with a raised eyebrow.

"She wanted a change o' clothes." He said with a shrug.

Jack reached down and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her grumble in her sleep.

"You're too cold," Bunny snapped. "You'll wake 'er up."

"I will not," Jack said brushing it off.

He lied down next to her, laying his staff on the rock, putting his hands behind his head, and staring up into the ceiling. He felt the breeze brush over him as he took a deep breath before letting it out and smiling. Crystal grumbled next to him again as she began to stir.

"See? I 'old you you'd 'ake 'er up." Bunny grumbled.

Instead of waking up, she cuddled next to Jack, lying her head on the soft spot between his shoulder and chest, and pressed her body against his side, letting her hand rest on his chest gently.

Jack looked over at Bunny snidely. "See? I told you I wouldn't wake her up."

"Shut up frostbite." Bunny snapped.

"Make me Kangaroo." Jack snapped back.

Neither really knew why they still fought, though they reconciled over the whole "Easter Sunday" Jack ruined for Bunnymund. Everyone just concluded that it was such a habit for them; they couldn't stop and just kept bickering at each other for the heck of it.

"You're too loud." Crystal grumbled finally once the boys' voices were in the shouting range.

She sat up gently as she looked from Jack underneath her hand, and Bunny glaring at Jack by the rock. She let out a deep sigh as she stood up and walked onto the lake. She loved how she could just walk onto the water, and watched it as ripples started where the balls of her feet touch and washed out away from her. She crouched down and scooped up a handful of water before splashing it on her face to wake her up.

She wiped the water away from her face before turning back and noticed they were still bickering at each other, but were now standing in front of each other with electricity flowing between their eyes.

"I got a clue from Time." She said walking back towards them.

They seemed to not have heard her so she shrugged her shoulders at them and slowly walked off, letting the spring breeze carry her dress behind her. She jumped on top of the egg rock again and patted it gently, waking it up from its slumber also.

"I guess if you don't care, I'll just find North." She said wistfully, telling the rock to start walking towards the tunnel.

That seemed to snap them out of their argument as Jack grabbed his staff quickly and ran up next to her, with Bunny on the other side.

"You know we 'ern't ingorin ya." Bunny said holding his hands out.

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a nod. "We were just trying to finish our argument first."

"Which was over what exactly?" She asked wanting to be helpful, but didn't tell the rock to stop.

Jack flushed as Bunny looked the other way and mumbled.

"What?" She asked leaning towards him, hoping she could hear him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'd really rather it be over and solved now so we can figure this out."

"It's solved now, don't worry." Jacks said rubbing his read neck in embarrassment.

She shrugged her shoulders again as she sat down on the rock and leaning back on her hands. Jack flew up and sat next to her, leaning forward to look at her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked rubbing her cheeks and nose.

Jack let out a short laugh as he leaned back with her with crossed legs and bumped his shoulder into hers. "No, just really taking a look at you now."

"What do you mean? You see her every day!" Bunny grumbled.

"Buns don't start that!" She nagged.

His ears went back as he mumbled out a sorry, but perked back up when she reached down and scratched behind his ear and on his head. He flushed afterwards in embarrassment at what his animal side automatically did.

"I mean, you've changed so much from when you were a human." Jack said looking ahead. "I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but something seems different."

Crystal stared at him long before he finally looked at her and smiled, making her do the same and lean against him.

"This doesn't bother me so much anymore." She said. Jack was about to reach his hand up when she noticed it and sat back up and shook her head. "Not yet."

He sighed deeply as he nodded in disappointment.

"We're 'ere." Bunny told them as he looked up, showing an opening above them and the sound of building above.

Jack flew through as he grabbed her hand and helped her through the whole, before setting her down and waiting for Bunny to order the rock back and come through with them.

"Ah! You're back!" North cried happily with open arms. "How lovely you look!"

Crystal immediately ran towards him and jumped into his arms with a huge smile. He was like the father she wished she had, maybe she did have one like him and she just didn't remember, but either way that's how she saw him.

North leaned down sheepishly as he put a hand on the other side of his mouth and whispered to her. "Would you mind help the yeti's a bit? They seem to have made a mistake in a toy and can't figure out what is wrong."

"Sure." She said as she bounced over to the yeti North pointed out and looked over the toy quickly before pointing at a specific spot where the gears weren't properly aligned, blocking the voice box for the little's girl's doll, and explaining how they could fix it.

"Thank you," North sighed as she bounced back to him with a proud smile. "Much help."

"No problem!" She giggled.

"So you ready for research?" He asked her as he patted his belly. "I feel it in my belly that we'll find something today!"

"Wow, you're good." She told him. She poked his belly making him laugh as he ruffled her hair, making her pout and fix it quickly. "Last night Time came into my dreams."

"Your dreams?" A feminine voice said behind them.

Tooth flew in with a sleepy Sandy riding on a cloud of sand behind her. Sandy dropped in as Crystal picked him up before walking into North's opened personal room and sitting on the windowsill. Sandy nodded off as Crystal hugged him close and laid her chin on his head.

"Yeah. He gave me a clue, but it made no sense." She told them furrowing her brows.

Jack sat against the windowsill as he draped an arm over his leg. He wanted to pull her close like he used to but remembered her shaking her head before and telling him 'not yet' and contained the urge.

"What he say?" North asked sitting down and grabbing a pen and paper.

"'I am the past. I am the present. I am the future. I am death. I am life. I am there when time stops.'" She quoted him, remembering his exact words. "It makes no sense though."

"Of course he'd be the past, present, and future." Bunny said with a sniff. "He controls time."

"Exactly. Meaning he has all my memories, my present, and what is to come." Crystal confirmed.

"I am death. I am life. I am there when time stops." Tooth said to herself. "That's as simple too. He chooses when people die and are born. And I'm guessing he can stop time when he needs to."

Crystal furrowed her brows as she pressed her chin onto Sandy's head and went into a deep thought. She chilling breeze went through the window and passed her skin, making a shiver creep down her spine. She unconsciously wiggled backwards as she turned her body and leaned back against Jack's chest. He looked down at her in surprise until he noticed she was in deep thought. A chuckle rumbled through his chest, making her snap out of it and look up.

"Sorry!" She said scooting away quickly, but had difficulty as Sandy was still in her arms.

"It seems your body still reacts like it used to with Jack." Tooth said with a smile.

"Yeah," Crystal said blushing. "But honestly it's weird right now, because my mind is telling me I shouldn't do that randomly."

"Don't worry, I was the same way when Pitch was using my sister's voice against me." Jack said understandingly. "I knew I recognized it, but I didn't know from where."

"Why do we lose our memories?" Crystal asked Tooth confused.

"Because we die protecting others. And Man in the Moon finds us fit to live again, but for the hopes of children." Tooth explained. "It's as if we are being born again. Being brought back to life. And for our new life we make new memories, leaving the old behind."

Sandy woke with a start as he hopped off her lap and over to the paper North had written the clue on. He pointed at it as a light bulb appeared and turned on over his head with sand.

"You figured it out?" Bunny asked surprised.

Sandy began to nod his head as picture's flashed over his head quickly. The others couldn't keep up with what he was saying, but somehow Crystal got the jest of it, along with what Tooth just explained to her. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together as she figured out the way to find Father Time.

"Slow down Sandy!" Tooth complained.

"I get it." Crystal said smiling. "Sandy! You're brilliant!"

"What?" Jack asked puzzled. "You understood him?"

She nodded her head in excitement. "Enough to put the pieces together." She looked at all of them as Sandy smiled at her and ushered her to go on. "I was right about the past, present, and future. Of course he would tell me that to say he did, indeed, have my memories. 'I am death. I am life. I am there when time stops.' Don't you get it?" She asked hoping they understood now by thinking hard about it. "As Tooth said, we all die protecting someone before we become a Guardian right?" They nodded their heads as it dawned on them. "And we are brought back to life by Moony! But he would need the help of Father Time to do so right?"

"I am death. I am life!" Bunny said excitedly as it made sense. "But what about 'I am there when time stops'."

"The one thing I do remember was when Moony was calling down to me. To wake me up from when I had died!" Crystal said explaining. "If you remember, it was as if time had stopped for you. You no longer aged from when you died, you no longer held a human life. Time had stopped for you!"

"That makes sense!" North said pounding his fist on his palm. "So you're saying we need to visit Moony?"

"No!" She groaned. "I think he wants me to go where I was woken up. Where I had died, then was brought back!"

"Where was that?" Bunny asked with a smirk.

"Outside a small tunnel in the rock." She said proudly.

Yet as she said those words an ominous chill ran through her body, sending a cold fear that struck her heart hard. Her breath escaped her as she put a hand over her heart and clenched her fist. However she had died, it wasn't pleasant; whatever happened had made her fear to go back. But she wasn't backing down now, she was getting her memories back if it was the last thing she did!

Jack walked over and gently grabbed her hand as he noticed her eyes go from excitement to fear. She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile to calm her down. She knew that even though he was the Winter King, he was always so warm to her. She wanted to know why, and Jack wanted to help her remember how they were, hopefully changing her acting towards him back to normal.

None of them had the sense of mind to see the danger that was soon to come. They didn't see the price she had to pay for going to Father Time. She may not have to forget Jack, but she may have to give up a part of her heart. Every prize has a price, and Time was not one to forget that, he just hoped as he watched them through a mirror that they would be smart and strong enough to defeat the darkness to come. Or they would all die.


	7. Pitch and Darkness

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians goes to DreamWorks Animation! OC's belong to me and I would like it if you didn't take my character or story without asking please!**

**As I have asked before, please message me about your thoughts on the lemon.**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

"You sure you're leading us to the right place?" Bunny groaned as he looked around.

"Yes, I'm sure." Crystal sighed back.

Bunny has been asking the same question repeatedly now, but Crystal could feel the anxiousness, and fear spike into her body the closer she got. Her body was filled with prickling needles that increased every step she took.

She stopped; there it was, the tunnel leading from inside the rock to the outside. The place where she woke up after Moony changed her, and where she was ready to get away from.

"We're here." She told them staring at the tunnel.

For once a chill went through her and made her whole body shiver, making her wrap her arms around her body. A hand was placed around her shoulders, and when she looked up Jack was there with a smile, telling her it was okay.

"This place feels wrong," Tooth said shivering.

Sandy walked to the edge of the tunnel and peered inside. He put an arrow on top of his head telling them he wanted to see what was on the other side. He followed into it and went down through the tunnel.

"I'll go with him," Jack told them, squeezing her shoulder before he went.

After a couple minutes they came back out with faces of confusion and shock.

"What did you find?" North asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A cave," Jack told them. "Or more like a home."

"A home?" Bunny asked shocked. "Who would like in a ca…"

Sandy nodded his head as he put a sand picture of Pitch on top of his head.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked. "But I thought he was brought back to his place?"

"That's what I thought." North grumbled.

"Who?" Crystal asked looking at all of them. "Who is that guy? Do you guys know him?"

No one would answer her as they all shared knowing glances. They were putting two and two together about Crystal's new life and Pitch. Crystal furrowed her brows as she sighed and gave up seeing they weren't going to tell her anything. She walked over to the edge of the tunnel and peered inside. The fear and cold crept deeper into her as she watched the darkness stay still in the tunnel. Not one thing moved in the tunnel, making her hope that whatever had killed her was long gone. She touched the top of the tunnel thinking she may have to go into it, when a flash consumed her from her necklace.

The light consumed everyone in a blanket of white, making the background disappear from around them. The white disappeared and soon was replaced with black leaving them floating in space.

"What the heck?" Crystal asked in fear as she stood up and walked over to the others.

"Where are we?" Jack asked looking around.

They all brought their weapons out and prepared for any attack that may come towards them. They were all tense as the put their backs to one another.

"That won't work to well here."

Crystal jumped as a man suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist. The others turned quickly around and held their weapons out to him, threatening him to try anything. Crystal looked at him closely and saw the same brown hair and grey eyes that she saw a couple times now.

"Father Time," She breathed, relaxing a bit, but still keeping her guard up.

"This is Time?" Bunny asked disbelieving.

He changed to an old man before their eyes and back to the young man, convincing them that he was who she said he was.

"I'm glad you found me." Time said ignoring all of the others and staring at Crystal.

"I want my memories," Crystal told him earnestly.

Time's eyes went from wise to saddened as he stared at her. Crystal stared in wonder as to why he would possibly look like that.

"There is a price." Time told her as he let her hand go.

Furniture appeared around them along with a room with plush furniture a large Victorian rug, and a fireplace to keep warm. He sat down in a chair his fingers crossed underneath his chin as he stared at her.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to forget Jack!" Crystal shouted in shock. Her anger rising in her heart, yet fear was soon replacing that.

"What?" Jack asked uncrossing his arms.

He stared at her in shock wondering what she could be talking about. He looked from her to Time as a glare took form and bore into Time's head.

"You won't have to forget him." Time told her.

"Then what is the price?" Crystal relaxed.

"A piece of your heart." Time told her bluntly.

"My heart?" She asked more scared that she ever was before.

"Why would she need to give you her heart?" Bunny asked infuriated and protective.

"A PIECE of her heart." Time clarified. "It's more of a figure of speech."

"That still doesn't help," North told him.

"When you get your memories, you will have to fight our enemy, and that is why I need a piece of your heart." Time explained vaguely. "Your enemy is someone you know, and the only way to help is to take the part of your heart that holds love."

Crystal reeled back as she stared at him in horror. "Why would I give you that?"

"I cannot tell you the future. It is not right." Time told her with his blunt voice that was starting to irritate them all.

"You can't expect her to give you her love!" Tooth shouted flitting in front of Crystal protectively.

Sandy floated in front of her also as he crossed his arms over his chest. They were going to help her no matter what, but if getting her memories meant giving up love, then they couldn't let her go with it. Crystal looked back at the others and kept her gaze on Jack as he stared at her in the same hurt way.

"I won't do it." Crystal said finally, tearing her gaze away from Jack.

Time stood up, and somehow he seemed three times taller than he was before as darkness covered his gaze eerily. He waved his hand and suddenly Tooth and Sandy were with the others once again, and Crystal was standing right in front of him. Jack tried to rush forward, sensing the threat that was coming towards her. He crashed into something blocking them in, and as he placed his hands in front of him he realized it was an invisible shield keeping them out of this growing problem. He tried flying up, but it seemed as if the shield blocked above them also as he crashed into that and fell to the floor.

"The only way you will succeed is if you give up that useless emotion." He growled as his anger grew. "If that emotion is not given up, it will be taken from you once you face the enemy."

"By you?" She asked accusingly.

"No, by yourself." He said just as accusingly. "This emotion is useless. It has no need in a battle that can decide our futures."

"Love?" Crystal asked angry. "It is not a useless emotion! It is one that gives you strength! Maybe you're so determined to take it from me because you are scared! You are scared that you will cease to be!" She watched him take a step back, and saw that his height was slowly depleting. "Did you ever think that if you relied on your emotions, such as trust, that things in the future could change? The future is never written, because it is constantly changing."

Time looked at her with awe as he never would have thought Crystal would know so much about time. Yet here she was explaining to him how time constantly changes. He forgot about that, though he watched it happen every day. The Guardians are examples of that; they had died and were supposed to have their lives end, yet they were alive once again and were now protecting the children around the world.

He shrunk down as he finally looked at her straight in the eye. "I will not be blamed if you regret it later. But a price will still need to be given for the memories."

"Depends on what it is." Crystal said wearily now, but was happy he finally saw her side.

"I will give you your memories." Time told her as he was back to his normal size. "But you will have to open them on your own."

"Open them?" Crystal asked. "You mean like when Jack was talking about the teeth and you unlocked that memory?"

"Ah, I didn't unlock it!" He told her with a smile. "I just simply unlocked your mind at the time he mentioned it."

He walked forward as he placed his hand gently on her head as he looked into her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. A grey light radiated from his hand, and Crystal had to stifle a gasp as she felt the light sneak into her mind and wrap itself around it. It prodded her brain as it slowly ran it's tendrils over every section.

Crystal could feel her brain relax and feel at ease, as if there wasn't a door blocking her way anymore. She wanted to push so much on the door now, and just get it over with, when the tendrils escaped and left her staring at Time with awe.

"Do not push all at once." Time advised. "If you do, it could be too much for you to handle and the consequences are dire." He waved his hand at the others and let the shield fade away from them. "A single memory can come with a key, or multiple can come with one."

She nodded her head. "So it all depends on what triggers it."

He nodded his head as he looked at the Guardian's. "For our sake, I hope you are right about your emotion of 'Love'."

"Can you give me any hint as to who it is I'm going to face against?" She asked him as she saw the light once again start to creep up on them.

"Someone you used to hold the closest to your heart." Time said before stopping and changing his words. "Before Jack."

Crystal and Jack blushed as Time faded away and the light with him, leaving them at the tunnel once again.

"As rude as ever." Bunny said huffing.

Crystal smiled as she looked at all of them. She looked at Jack as she stood and threw her arms around him in joy. "I can get my memories back!"

Jack laughed as he lightly wrapped his arms around her back and spun her around, making her squeal and laugh. Everyone's moods lightened as her laugh became contagious and made everyone else join in with her.

"What is with all the noise out here?" A voice yelled from the tunnel, echoing off the walls.

Crystal let Jack go as she turned to see who was crazy enough to go into the cave. Who came out gave her chills as her eyes widened and her head began to pound. A man with slicked back black hair, gray, pale skin, and eyes so gold they reminded her of cat eyes at night.

"Pitch," North grumbled as he brought his swords out.

Crystal saw a light flash before her eyes as she remembered Pitch smirking at her. She was in the cave as a prisoner, there were kids hiding behind her and terrified. She remembered how he used their fear, and did anything to scare them. She remembered when she took the kids and got them out of the cave through the tunnel, how they ran the second they got out. She remembers him grabbing her and sending her into the darkness.

_JACK!_ That was the last thought she had as she died, she wanted to see him so bad, to hear him at least come for her.

As the light disappeared she found herself shaking and in Jack's arms. She had begun to drop and was barely caught by Jack as he kept his stare on Pitch.

"Ah," Pitch said smirking at her. "If it isn't the little wonder girl. The one who could still see us past the age of childhood."

"You…" Crystal said standing up and hiding behind Jack. "Y-you were the o-one who k-k-k…" She couldn't continue as her throat tightened and threatened to close up on her. She swallowed getting the lump out of her throat. "Who killed me."

Jack stared at her in shock as his mind processed what she said. He couldn't believe it; Pitch had been the one to kill her and take her away from him.

"Ah yes," Pitch said clapping his hands together. "What a wonderful trick it was too! I took the young girl right from under poor Jack's nose. Little did he know that when she didn't meet him and he went to go check up on her at her house, that it was just my little nightmare posing as her." His eyes fixed on Crystal as they narrowed and looked at her in irritation. "And little did I know that she would take the children I was holding and let them escape. Too bad she couldn't save herself." Pitch was thriving off the fear Crystal was radiating. "All she wanted was for her Jack to save her. It was the last thing she whispered. 'Jack, help.'" He said mimicking her voice with his powers.

Jack glared at him with a murderous glare; he clenched his teeth together and rushed forward slamming his staff against Pitch's chest and into the wall.

"You!" Jack growled. "You were the one that took her life away!"

"But aren't you happy now Jack?" Pitch smirked. "After all, she would have grown up without you, and she would have sooner or later moved on with her own life…without you in it."

Jack stared at him as his anger subsided and sadness filled in.

"Yes, you know, I can see it now. Without me, she would have had her own love, family, children, and her own life. But now she's stuck at about the same age as you, and can remain beside you." Pitch reasoned.

"That doesn't give any right to kill people!" Bunny snapped, making Jack's anger come back and slam his staff against him again.

"Pitch, that is inexcusable!" North growled taking steps towards Pitch with his swords.

Tooth clenched her fists as Sandy prepared for any of his nightmares. Just as they thought Pitch whistled and out of the cave came five nightmare horses staring them down.

"You want to be defeated again so soon?" Jack teased.

Pitch glared as he pushed Jack back and slammed black sand at him, making him jump away.

"Why should it matter now? Manny decided to make her a Guardian! Who cares whether I killed her or not! It's not like she had a good life!" Pitch yelled glaring at them all.

Pitch's head reeled sideways, making him shut up, and the horses to stare in surprise at their master. Crystal had walked up so fast towards him he didn't realize until she punched him across the face. He stayed in the position until his mind was working as it did before. He stared at Crystal as her glared pierced him with fury.

"I may not remember my past now because of you, but I know I had a good life!" She yelled at him as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "I had Jack, and I didn't care if I didn't have anything else!"

She kept jabbing her finger into his chest as her anger grew and she went on. Her finger began to glow and every time she jabbed him the light grew on him.

"What are you doing?" Pitch yelled looking down at himself.

The nightmares around him turned to yellow sand for Sandy as Pitch glowed brightly. He screamed in rage as he turned back into a small mass of black sand and disappeared into his cave. Crystal grumbled as she let out a huff and stared into the rock with a glare. One of the horses came over and rubbed it's nuzzle against her neck, making her relax and smile at it with a pat on its nose.

"I think that is one memory I wish I didn't remember." She muttered as she cooed at the horse.

"Not all will be good Crystal," Jack told her sadly.

"I know," Crystal said smiling at him. "But it's worth it."

Darkness swirled around them as a chill went with it, blocking out the sun and heat of spring. It wrapped around them threateningly and grabbed onto Crystal's wrist. She jerked away and walked quickly to Jack, grabbing onto his arm, not wanting to lose him in this dark.

"Just give up." A chilling voice echoed through the darkness. "You'll never defeat me."

"Who are you?" Crystal asked, realizing this must be who Time was talking about. "Why are you trying to destroy us?"

"Because, Man in the Moon decided not to let me see the one I most wanted to." It replied.

"Yeah? Who was that? Maybe it's not too late!" Bunny offered looking around quickly, but not seeing anything but swirling darkness covering them.

"It is too late!" It yelled. "I tried to see her, but Man in the Moon kept me every time."

"Why don't you see her now? Maybe I can talk to man on the moon." Crystal offered.

"Yeah, Manny would listen to us!" North agreed.

"It's too late!" It yelled making everyone flinch. "It's too late…she died. She's not the same anymore. She won't even remember me."

"You said she's dead. Of course she won't remember you." Tooth told him.

"She dead, but also alive." He grumbled.

Sandy showed a question mark, but it was no use because he didn't know where he should show it to.

"Who is it?" Crystal asked.

The darkness caved in around them, making them all duck and try to avoid it. A tendril reached out and wrapped around Crystal while pulling her up into the air. She screamed as it pulled her into the air, making the others try and grab her quickly but failed.

"You." The voice said wrapping around her tighter. "The girl was you."

"Who are you to me?" Crystal asked quickly, wanting to figure this out.

"See? You don't remember." He growled.

The darkness tightened again, squeezing the air out of her lungs and tightening the muscles painfully. She cracked her eyes open as she tried to peer into the darkness, hoping to find some clue as to who it is, or see some feature that give her a memory. Just as she got a glimpse of dark blonde hair a light flashed down at cut the darkness away, making Crystal drop hard. She caught herself with the wind and let herself down gently as she readily took air into her lungs.

Jack rushed to her side as they stared at the light that was fading, leaving Manny/Moony standing there before them, with anger apparent on his face. He glared at the darkness with no fear, before turning his hand into a fist.

"Stay away from her." Man in the Moon growled threateningly.

"You took her away from me!" The darkness shouted again.

"I did it to protect her." He replied.

Tooth and Sandy pushed her behind them as Bunny and Jack flanked her sides, and North took up behind her, staring at Moony with wonder.

"Moony! Stop!" Crystal shouted trying to run forward, but was stopped by Jack and Bunny. She gave up as she stared at the darkness and Moony. "I want to see who he is."

"No!" Moony yelled at her and not the darkness. He turned his attention back to the darkness quickly. "You need to leave NOW. I will not allow you to harm her."

"I'll be back, soon." It said before disappearing quickly.

Crystal clenched her fists and stomped towards him. "I want to know who he is."

"You can figure it out another time. Right now you need to get your other memories back." He said calming his anger down.

"I thought you said the key to destroying him was to get my memories." Crystal argued.

"It is. But not right now." Moony said.

"Why?" Crystal asked impatiently.

"Because, if you try to fight him now. You will die, and I will not be able to save you." Moony said finally facing her. "Now take my advice and use your time to get your memories back, and to learn your powers that you have yet to unleash."

Crystal wanted to ask more when she looked into his eyes and decided otherwise. She nodded her head and watched as he disappeared from her sight.

"Well," She said turning to the others. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get started." She smiled, trying to keep their attentions away from the scene that just happened.


	8. Letters

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. All OC's belong to me! Please do not steal or borrow them with out asking me please! I wouldn't mind sharing, but I would like if you asked first.**

**I want to thank howlingwolf456 so much for giving me this idea for the chapter! This is one awesome person who has helped me greatly! If wolf wrote stories I'm sure they would be some of the greatest in fanfiction! howlingwolf456 will help anyone with their story idea's as long as their not Horror, Angst, or lead to a sad ending.**

**I decided to make this story extra long, almost twice as long as the others, and with a little extra something! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey," Bunny said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," She said smiling. "I'm fine."

Bunny watched her carefully ever since they arrived back at his home. She had instantly sat on the egg rock and let it carry her around as she stared off into the distance. She was so entranced in thought she didn't even realize the others had arrived and Jack was now sitting next to her.

"Careful, you'll blow your brain out." Jack joked, blowing snow into her face.

She jerked back as she wrinkled her nose to get the snow off. She smiled as she wiped her face and looked teasingly at them.

"I'm blonde, not stupid." She replied back, knowing that's exactly why he teases her.

"What you tinkin' bout?" North asked smiling and holding his arms out to her.

She slid down and landed into his arms, letting him lower her to the ground gently. "I was thinking about what Moony said. He said I needed to learn to use my powers I have yet to unleash. I'm wondering what that is; I thought I knew all my powers."

"Hm, that is troubling." North said petting his beard.

She giggled seeing the classic Santa Claus move all children imagine.

"If only Man in the Moon could come down here and help." Tooth sighed.

Crystal sat down at the lake and let the water lap up on her knees as she dipped her legs in. She leaned back on her hands as Sandy came over and sat on her lap, careful not to the let the water touch him; sand and water are not a good mix, he would sink like an anchor. He reached up and began to play with her necklace; Crystal took it off to let him look at it in wonder.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you take that necklace off." Jack said sitting next to her and placing his feet into the water, and watching as the water froze around him.

She laughed watching him trying to desperately get his legs out of the ice, but struggled futilely as the ice just came with them. She reached down and touched the ice melting it into the lake once again. She placed her hand on his knee, keeping his legs warm long enough that it heated him up and the water around him, as to not freeze around him again.

"I guess that's true. It seems wrong to take it off somehow." She drawled touched the place in the middle of her chest where the necklace laid.

"You never took it off since I've known you." Jack said before changing his mind. "Well that's not true. You used to let me wear it here and there."

"Why don't you make one like it?" Crystal asked looking at said necklace. "I mean, making it of ice suits you and wouldn't be that hard."

"I never thought of that." Jack said smirking. He held his hand up and created a small three-D diamond the same size and looks of her own. An ice chain was created with it and he locked it around his neck before looking at her with a smile.

She smiled back as he leaned back and plucked a rose and put a light ice coat over it, making it sparkle in the light. She gasped at the beauty of it and reached out to touch it. "A frozen rose."

Light enveloped her vision as she let the vision take over her this time, and no pain came when she did. She was sitting next to a small pond of water with her feet hanging into the water like she was now, and Jack was next to her. In her hand was a frozen rose much like the one she just grabbed. She could hear them talk, and looked around at the clearing in clarity, wanting to see every detail. It disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving her where she was before.

She blinked the light away as she was still staring at the rose before looking up at Jack in the same surprise she always had after she came out of a flash.

"I can guess what you remembered." Jack smiled as he turned to the lake.

"It's weird seeing myself." She laughed, scooting closer to Jack and leaning against his shoulder.

He looked at her in mild surprise, but let a small smile creep across his lips as he leaned his head on top of hers. He carefully let his hand brush against hers as they both leaned on their hands. She lifted her fingers away from his, and he was about to pull back thinking he pushed it too far, when she let her fingers mix with his.

"Though it's all cute and warm to watch you two," Bunny said interrupting. "I think we need to think about your powers."

Crystal groaned as she laid back onto the grass, with her hand still in Jack's. "I don't want to do anything!"

Sandy had fallen asleep on her with the necklace lying gently in his hand; when she flopped onto her back it caused Sandy to fall also and flail around trying to catch his bearings, sending the necklace flying out of his hand and into the water in front of him. He crawled off of her lap quickly as he looked frantically at the edge of the water for the necklace.

"What's wrong Sandy?" Tooth asked noticing his frantic behavior.

He shied away from Tooth as she looked at him hard. He finally looked at them as they pressed on to get an answer. He made her necklace appear in front of him made out of sand.

"What happened to her necklace?" Bunny asked.

Sandy turned guiltily from Crystal as he pointed to the lake. She sat up quickly, crawling to the edge, and looking into the water.

"It's okay Sandy." Crystal smiled reassuringly. "I can get it easily."

She touched the tip of her finger to the lake, watching as the water rippled out. The other's watched carefully as she pulled away and stared at the water.

"Nothing's happenin' lass." Bunny sighed with a chuckle.

She shooshed him as she stared at the water in anticipation. Soon the water began to lightly move as a shine made its way up through the water, and out encased in a small glob of water. She held her hand out and let the water land in her hand and slip through her fingers, revealing the necklace lying there.

"See?" She smiled to Sandy. "All good!"

Jack leaned forward and snatched her necklace out of her hands making her complain. "Maybe it's best if we keep this on you."

He moved her hair away from her neck gently as he put the necklace around her and fastened it around her neck. She turned and smiled at him, before turning back to Sandy and patting his head.

"What are we going to do now?" Tooth asked.

"I think I'll take her on a trip." Jack smirked.

"Trip?" North asked confused.

"Yeah," Jack said standing up. "I think the best thing to help is for her not to think about it. Besides I think it'll help with her memories."

Bunny grunted as he crossed his arms in refusal. "I don't think that's the best thing mate."

"It's worth a shot." Jack said shrugging, but inside was feuding with the urge to hit Bunny.

His opponent opened his muzzle to argue more when North held up his hand and smiled. "I think Jack is right."

"Good you agree," Jack said quickly as he grabbed her hand and flew off before anyone could argue.

"You do know I can fly right?" Crystal giggled as she looked up at him.

"I know," Jack smirked as he looked down at her before quickly looking back up.

Crystal didn't feel the urge to push him away anymore. As she felt her back press against his chest, and his arms around her waist to keep her up, she actually relaxed and relished in the feel of his touch. As she looked back on how she acted towards him before, she couldn't believe she was so scared of letting him near her, but she understood now, that fear wasn't of him, but for him.

She closed her eyes and let the wind blow around her and Jack as the sun beat down on her and the wind blew a gentle breeze that was slightly warm. She reopened her eyes as she felt Jack shift and watched as he flew around lakes and villages, showing her everything out there. Finally he spotted what he wanted, a small house in the middle of nowhere, away from the rest of the civilization in the town. He slowed down and landed in a window that was slightly ajar.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

She walked out of his arms as she felt a pull towards the room in front of her. Jack sat on the windowsill bench as he watched her carefully wondering if it would help. The room was small, yet comforting; there was a small twin sized bed pushed into a corner of the room with a light blue comforter and sheets on it that were still rumpled, as if someone had just gotten up. There was a small dresser with a mirror, brush, and chap stick on top; there was a small closet across from it that held few clothes, and a few books were stacked on the top in a makeshift library. Against the wall near the window was a small desk with papers spread all over it and around on the floor with a backpack sitting at the edge of the chair still open. As she looked closely she could see there was dust and frost, which surprised her due to that it was summer where they were.

She spun in place taking in the whole room as she was enveloped in warmth and comfort at the room. She could see herself working at that desk, brushing her hair, lying in the bed sleeping and relaxing, looking through her closet, reading the books, going through the dresser, and pulling out papers from the same backpack. As she turned and looked at Jack confused, she could see herself sitting there looking out the window and waiting for Jack to come. The same window that Jack decided was his only entrance and exit from the house to the room…no….her room.

"This is…" Crystal breathed.

Jack got up and smiled as he put his arm around her waist, steadying her from the sudden onslaught of remembrance. She gripped his jacket and put her head against his shoulder trying to stop the spinning from her head. She had remembered so much from one little room that it made her head spin.

"It's your room." Jack confirmed looking down at her with worry.

She let out a chuckle and looked up at him with a smile as she spun around in her room breathing in the scent of sakura blossoms that seemed to encompass the whole room. Jack laughed as he watched her and caught her quickly before she fell over.

"I figured we could find some of your teeth her. That possibly your aunt and uncle didn't throw them all away." Jack told her as he tugged her towards the door.

She stared at him in awe as she smiled wider and nodded her head, gripping his hand and following after him excitedly. Crystal walked after him in anticipation as her body shook in excitement, wanting to find more memories. Remembering all these things was like a drug to her and she couldn't get enough. The hole she felt before inside her was now slowly being filled and completed.

She stopped as laughter was heard in the room on her right. Jack stopped and listened before quickly trying to pull her away, but it was too late her curiousness was already caught on what could be happening and who was in there. She pushed the door open slightly and took a step inside and marveled at the party being thrown in there. She peered around the crowd until her eyes landed on a couple who was smiling widely and laughing as they held up champagne glasses for a toast. Instantly she knew who these two were; her aunt and uncle, the two who tormented her, her whole life.

"Let's give a toast!" Her uncle shouted catching everyone's attention. "To getting out of that ridiculous life raising a child!"

"To Crystal dying!" Her aunt added in making her flinch back. She felt Jack grip her waist from behind, making her turn and press her face into his chest as her hands came to her ears, trying to block out what was being said. "It was the best thing that ever happened to us! No more giving her money! No more having to check up on her! No more having to raise her!"

Jack's anger bubbled over as he felt Crystal begin to tremble beneath his arms, wrapping her up tightly to calm her down. To their surprise the rest of the crowd actually CHEERED with her aunt and uncle for her death! It infuriated him so much that he didn't think twice before sending a cold gust of wind into the room and freezing the room in a light coat of ice.

"Where did this ice come from?" One of the guests shouted as everyone shivered and slipped on the ice.

Jack grabbed Crystal and rushed her out of the room as he dragged her into the attic and away from any noise of the party below.

"I'm sorry," Crystal whispered as she shook.

He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. "No! Don't you dare blame yourself!" Jack yelled at her. "They should be the ones to apologize to you!"

Crystal nodded slowly as she watched Jack walk around the room, looking at the things placed inside. It was full of old furniture and boxes as he looked through each box. They were filled with old clothes, and junk that had long ago fallen to age and dust.

"I can't find anything," Jack sighed as he stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants.

"What's this?" She asked tracing her finger along the dust on a chest sitting off by itself behind everything.

Jack walked over and helped her lift the top off as they peered inside the mysterious chest. Crystal ran her hand inside, taking out the cobwebs that accumulated and covered everything along with the dust. She quickly wiped her hand on the couch near her and stuck her tongue out in disgust as she just imagined the spiders crawling all over the stuff. She turned her attention from that to the chest once again and reached inside to take the contents out.

There were old music boxes that long lost their music, toys that were badly taken care of and destroy, a jewelry box that held all sorts of simple and klanky necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings inside, and at the bottom of the box was another box. She shook it and heard thumps inside at something hitting the walls. She opened it up and sat back on her heels as she took out the bundles of envelopes that were held together by ribbons. There were seven bundles that she took out and placed on the floor, some with only one or two, and others filled with tens of envelopes.

Each bundle had a name on top, showing who it belonged to. 'Tifani', 'Ray', 'Seth', 'Tyler', 'Sierra', and 'Michael' adjourned each bundle. She took a sharp intake of breath as she thumb through to the last bundle and stared at the name on top.

'Crystal'

She traced her finger over the name as she finally breathed again and stared at it in shock. Jack stopped messing with the rest of the treasures to look over at her and see what she had seen. A tear fell down her face and hit the envelope bundle causing her to reel back and quickly wipe at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked frantically.

"It's my mother's handwriting." Crystal told him as another tear fell.

He looked away from her, not sure what to say, when something caught his eye and he quickly reached out. "Found them!" He said happily.

Crystal looked over at him and saw the teeth he held in his hand. But the teeth were corroded and fading away, making it hard to believe they'd get anything.

"You ready to find out something?" Jack asked excited now as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Can I take these?" Crystal asked looking down at the envelope bundles. "I-I don't want to part with them. It connects me to them."

"They're yours. You can do whatever you want with them." Jack said pulling her up. He grabbed the treasures and put them back in the chest gently, before grabbing a bag that was sitting close by and placed the bundles inside the bag and handing it to her.

They walked down out of the attic, quickly fleeing past the room with the group, and made it back into her room where she took one last look before joining Jack on the windowsill.

"Ready?" Jack asked with a kind smile.

She smiled back with eyes alight as she twined her fingers with his and took off, flying through the air and towards the Tooth Palace, hoping the young Toothfairy would be there to help them.

"Tooth!" Crystal shouted excitedly as she spotted her hummingbird movements.

Said person turned and smiled widely as she flitted over to where they landed gently.

"We found some teeth!" Crystal said excitedly nudging Jack forward and opening his hand with the few teeth sitting there. "Would it be enough?" She asked worriedly.

Tooth took them and checked them out before looking grim. "You may not get much out of these because they weren't taken care of. Teeth that have fallen out need to be well preserved, these weren't at all."

"It's worth a try," Jack said squeezing her hand.

She nodded as she let go and stepped forward to Tooth. She touched Crystal's forehead causing it to glow and for her to be sent back into her memories of the teeth.

"Mommy!" A little girl of three years shouts. Her ear length blonde hair bobbing around her face, and her light blue eyes shining with excitement as she held up her tooth that had just come out.

"Oh! Sweetie that's wonderful!" Her mom said taking the tooth and holding it up.

Little Crystal smiled up brightly at her mother with the spot where the tooth was gaping up at her, making her mother laugh take her small hand.

"It's a good time too, since we're all having watermelon outside." Her mom said leading the small girl out into the yard.

"Finally you guys came!" Her father shouted waving his hand in the air.

"They were trying to make us wait!" Her brother Seth, of age six, argued with a groan.

Tyler, her other older brother of age eight, walked up and picked Crystal up making her squeal.

It flashed to another scene where they were swimming at a lake and a now four year old Crystal jumped bravely into the deep water from a rocky ledge.

"Crystal! That was dangerous!" Her twin sister Sierra whined as she looked fearfully down at her sister from the same ledge.

"Come on!" Crystal laughed waving her hand down towards herself.

Sierra shook her head as she ran down the rocks and to their parents who were laughing and watching the boys have a water gun fight.

Little Crystal sighed as she swam slowly towards the shore and walked out. She caught her baby brother of eighteen months old before he could crawl into the water. He cooed out in happiness as he smiled and lifted his arms squeezing her face.

"Michael!" Crystal groaned with a giggle as she raspberried his round tummy, making him squeal with his belly laugh that only babies seem to know how.

Another flash as it brought them to the house her and Jack were just at, yet her aunt and uncle weren't there, her family was.

"Dinner." Tyler said knocking on her door frame, catching her attention.

"K!" She said with a smile as she looked at him with a small smile.

She jumped out of her desk as she chased him down the stairs, and tripping over the last step before sliding across the floor on her face.

She sat up and looked at her brother with a red nose. She smiled at him goofily making him laugh uncontrollably while helping her up and checking if she was okay.

"You know, you can cry sometimes." Tyler said looking at her serious.

"I don't need to cry! Because I have big brother here!" Little Crystal said with a smile.

"What about Sierra? Or Seth? Or Michael?" Tyler said teasingly.

"Nu-uh! Big brother Tyler is my favorite!" Crystal laughed hanging onto his neck and laughing more as he picked her up on his back and took off running.

Funny, but now Crystal was noticing that not once in her memories did she see her family's faces. They were all blurry, and their voices…they were distorted somehow. They didn't sound like they would be theirs.

The memories faded away as Crystal was left thinking about how she didn't notice it before. She stood there blinking at Tooth as said fairy stared at her in question.

"Did it work?" Tooth asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, but it wasn't much." Crystal said disappointed. "And I couldn't see their faces or hear their voices."

"You couldn't hear them?" Tooth asked confused.

"Not their real voices. The voices they had were…" Crystal shook her head. "They were wrong somehow."

"Crystal," Tooth breathed sadly reaching for the girl.

"Oh well! I think I'll go help the yetis a bit!" Crystal said smiling once again while clapping her hands. "I'll see you later Tooth! Jack you coming?"

Jack nodded wearily as he followed her into the air and towards the Toy Factory. He watched her as she protectively held onto the bag around her shoulders and walked to the yetis to help them with the toys once again.

"Ah! Crystal you're here!" North said coming out of his work room and spotting her. "How long you been here?"

"About twenty minutes." Crystal shrugged handing the yeti another finished toy and hearing him grunt his approval.

North walked over and scooped her into a big hug with a laugh before setting her down and steering Jack towards his work room.

"So?" North asked with questioning eyes. "How it go?"

"How what go?" Jack asked mimicking North's accent.

"I thought you took her on a date!" North groaned throwing his hands up. "It was your chance!"

Jack stared at him in surprise before embarrassment took over and his face reddened. He turned away from North trying to compose himself. "I didn't ask her out on a date." He mumbled to North. "We were searching for her teeth and getting memories from her house."

"Oh!" North said understanding. "Then you should ask out now!"

"What?"Jack asked surprised. "No way!"

"Why not?" North grinned. "If you not, I will."

Jack watched him as North quickly ran out of the workroom and down to Crystal, trying to get to her. Jack flew out and stopped in front of Crystal just as said Santa almost reached her.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing." Jack said watching North.

"Jack wants to ask you something." North said quickly with a chuckle.

Crystal looked at him with a raised eyebrow, putting down the toy she was working on. "What is it?"

"Uh," Jack said at a loss for words as his face reddened again. "Um,"

"Is it bad?" Crystal giggled. "Cuz you're turning red."

He looked at North quickly and saw him wave his hands towards Crystal, telling the Snow Guardian to go on and ask her.

"I was wondering…" Jack said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "…If you'd…go on a…"

Crystal leaned forward as she tried to get him to say it, but making him all the more embarrassed to say anything.

"I give up!" Jack said throwing his hands into the air. "I'm not saying it!"

"Jack," Crystal said touching his arm and looking at him. "Just ask me."

He looked at her and instantly knew it was a bad idea, his resolve was breaking as he looked into her eyes. "Would you go on a date with me?" He asked quickly still staring at her.

She pulled back a tiny bit as her face flushed as she looked at him in surprise. She opened her mouth and he waited for the refusal to come. "I'd love to."

Those words sent a shock through his body as he stared at her. She smiled as the flush darkened as she rubbed her cheek self consciously.

"Go, go," North said pushing the two towards the nearest window. He handed Jack a basket from out of nowhere and waved them on. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," Jack said nodding his head to the Guardian of Wonder.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her up gently, flying them to one place he knew they would both love. This place was special to only the two of them, and he knew she would remember it.

"Wow!" Crystal breathed looking out at the opening before them.

She recalled this place from the frozen rose memory, and so many others she had here with Jack. Only snipets came to her, but it was enough to let her figure out it was a special place for them.

"Let's see what good ol' North packed." Jack chuckled as he brought her over to the pond and sat at the edge.

A few sandwiches, cookies, juices, and plates were brought out as they stared at the simple picnic. They laughed as they slowly began to munch away at the food, talking about how North could have possibly come up with this so fast.

"So tell me," Crystal said as she put the remnants back into the basket. She stood up and walked over to a tree. "Am I still the same as before? Or have I changed?" She asked him as she touched the tree and peaches appeared. She touched a vine next and watched as the vine grew and twisted up a branch reaching for her, as if it wanted more of her touch. It grew grapes and slowly retreated back near the tree for safety.

"You've changed a bit." Jack commented catching one of the peaches. "You're more…mature now, than you were before."

"Is that a good thing?" Crystal laughed sitting next to him.

"Yeah, definitely a good thing." Jack laughed back. "Don't want you as an eight year old again."

"Tell me some of the times we spent here." Crystal said dipping her feet in the water. She touched Jack's knees again so the water wouldn't freeze around him quickly and watched as he thought about it.

He smiled as he continued from when they first met, and fed her memory after memory of the time they spent together. Of when she first hugged him, when he first warmed up to her, when they decided to be best friends. He told her of the adventures they had of extreme sledding, pond skating, snowball fights, hide and seek in the woods, and hiking through every piece of land they could get to. He told her about when he first took her into the air and how happy she had been, and he told her about the time when he found out that he didn't freeze her as a human.

"You couldn't freeze me?" Crystal asked confused.

"I don't know why I couldn't." Jack shook his head as he tossed a grape up and caught it in his mouth. "You told me it was because I didn't WANT to freeze you, so the cold I controlled wouldn't hurt you."

"Makes sense," Crystal giggled. "So you've always used your powers around me."

"Yeah, you always seemed to enjoy it too." Jack said staring out at the pond. "I was always so scared I was going to hurt you with them. Yet you never left me."

"Well then, as thanks, I'll show you some of my power." Crystal smiled as she got up and dusted her dress off.

She breathed in and the wind blew against her with her breath, moving her dress and hair gently to frame her face and body. She looked down and saw the awe on his face making her giggle and jump back. He watched her as she jumped and twirled around the clearing, flowers blooming in all colors, shapes, and forms wherever she stepped. She began to sing and animals soon appeared around the clearing as they became entranced by her voice and wished to know her. Some stepped forward and danced around with her making her smile out in joy. The sun's light absorbed into her as she continued to spin, soaking into her hair and skin, making it glow with radiance. As she opened her eyes he had to take a deep breath as her eyes shone brighter than ever.

Finally she stopped and smiled at him. She ushered the animals away and thanking them for coming. She walked over to him and sat down once again watching him with a smile as his eyes continued to watch her and he continued to stare in awe.

"It's not all that great." She said shrugging.

Jack composed himself as he smiled and watched her. "It's perfect for me. Who would have ever thought the Guardian of Winter would fall for the Guardian of Spring."

She looked at him with a smile, but stopped as his lips pressed against hers. A memory flashed before her of the first time he kissed her and how she had reacted, but how happy they both were once they did kiss. She could remember the thrill she had, the electricity she felt as he kissed her. As the memory faded she realized that in that time Jack had pulled back and stared at her guiltily.

"Sorry," He said pulling back. "I just thought…"

"Ah!" Crystal said blushing furiously as she touched her lips. Jack looked at her confused and saw the blush consuming her face. "I remembered. I remembered our first kiss."

Jack looked at her carefully before smiling and leaning in close to her again. "Does that mean you want more?" He teased.

She blushed more, but smirked as she pushed forward and onto his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by kissing her back hungrily and wrapping his arms around her waist. He licked her lips begging for entrance that she gladly accepted, and she had to hold back a moan that tried to escape as he roamed her mouth and fought her tongue for dominance.

She pulled back for air before attacking his lips again and biting the top one, before moving to the bottom one, nipping at it till blood formed. He groaned as the pain was pleasure to him and he pushed against her fiercely. He was sure that he was kissing her so hard it would bruise her lips, but he groaned as he found the pleasure it brought him to think of her lips being bruised by him.

He pulled back and looked at her lips, and a smile formed as they were definitely bruised. She reached up and pulled him back. "More," She breathed making a shiver crawl down his spine. He pushed her to the ground as his hand slid up her thigh and rubbed circles into it, making her moan out in pleasure. He broke from her lips, but instead took her neck and shoulders into his lips and tongue. He left a trail down her neck and to her collarbone as he nipped at it and found her sweet spot making her moan out again. He bit and sucked at it until he felt content and pulled away with a wet pop from his mouth, leaving a red mark in its wake.

"Now that stupid Kangaroo can't complain." Jack smirked.

Crystal laughed as she pulled her arms tighter around his neck and played with his soft hair. "Shut up and kiss me." She giggle as she rolled them over and laid on his chest kissing him fiercely.

"Beside's they're going to look for us soon." Crystal breathed against his mouth.

"Nah, North can distract them." Jack said pulling her down and biting her lips.

The darkness began to grow outside the woods, leaving an ominous fear circling there. Pitch stood in the darkness, watching the two have their 'date'. He didn't know why, but he hated watching Crystal hang all over him and vie for his attention like she was.

He laughed softly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I liked her."

He stared at the couple as they kissed and made out with hostility and anger in his eyes. He admitted it, he had fallen for the brave, spunky, fearless girl out there. She was the only one he knew that risked her own life for others.

"She'll be mine Jack," Pitch grumbled, though he knew they couldn't hear him. "I'll take her and she'll be mine. I have help on my side this time, help not even Crystal can fight."


	9. Sakura Blossoms

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians goes to DreamWorks Animation! All OC's go to me, and I would very much like it if you asked before using them. I would not mind lending them, but I would like to be asked first.**

**Thank you all for writing to me! I really appreciate it! I love to read the review you all post and love to hear you like it.**

**Sorry it took so long, I was writing a chapter on my other story and had little time to write. So I made sure to put a whole day to write this and make it good. Hope you like it!**

**Rate, Review, and Message please!  
Love you all!**

* * *

"I think it's time we head back," Crystal whispered breaking for air again. She was comfortably lying on top of Jack with his arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms lightly wrapped around his neck.

"I don't want to," Jack said leaning forward to seize her lips.

She pulled back with a smirk, making him groan and try again. She placed her index finger on his lips. "They're going to send a search party after us if we don't." She told him, stealing a small kiss before leaning back again. "Would you rather them catch us doing this?" She trailed her finger along his jaw before kissing him, then his nape connecting his neck and shoulder.

"Maybe I would," He teased smirking.

She giggled before grudgingly sliding off of him and standing up. "Come on," She held her hand out for him, and he groaned before grabbing it and standing up.

She tugged on his hand laughing as he dragged his feet along the floor. She lifted herself into the air, nudging Jack to come with her. They flew through the air towards North's workshop.

"I won!" Crystal shouted cheerfully as she landed on the other side of the window.

"Only because I let you," Jack argued feebly.

"No! I won fair and square!" She giggled. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Fine, I'm telling North!"

She took off running towards the man she saw as a father. Jack reacted quickly and chased after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist before she hit the stairs, spinning her around so their backs were to the stairs. She laughed loudly in happiness, trying to retreat from his hands as they proceeded to run his fingers over her sides, hitting every tickle spot he could find.

"Stop," She laughed. "Stop! S-stop!"

"Oi!" Bunny said interrupting from the work level. "You two lovebirds need to settle it down over there!"

Jack and Crystal stopped as their faces reddened in unison.

Jack smirked cockily as he let Crystal go and looked down at Bunny. "What's wrong? You jealous now that Crystal is mine?"

Bunny's mouth gaped open and close a couple times like a floundering fish. "Me? Jealous? No! She's like a little sister to me!" Bunny became defensive as he pulled out his boomerangs and held them glaring at Jack. "But if it's a fight you want for her, I'm willing to see if your able to protect her."

Jack flew down with a smirk on his face, bringing out his staff in a defensive position. "I'm up for a challenge." He gripped his staff staring at Bunny as if he was a play toy. "If you want to be protective older brother, then let's see what you're made of."

"Stupid brat," Bunny said, his nose twitching in irritation.

The both braced for a fight, and began to lean forward when Crystal flew down and landed between them; her hands were flicked up stopping both of them, as she pulled out a whistle from out of nowhere and blew it as loud as she could. The yeti's, elves, Jack, and Bunny all covered their ears from the high frequency noise.

"This is so stupid!" She yelled, the shouted reverberating off the ice everywhere and causing everyone to flinch again. "Bunny, thank you. I'm glad you see me as a little sister. And Jack yes, it's cute that you're wanting to show this off. But both of you are taking it way out of proportion with a fight." They looked at her not convinced that this fight was over. She sighed as her hands were on her hips, and she looked at both of them. "Fine if you want to be like that. If both of you don't stop this fighting right now, I'll be forced to take you're boomerangs," She said looking pointedly at Bunny as she waved her hand to his weapons, "and your staff," she turned her attention to Jack and did the same to his staff. "For a month."

They both paled at the threat she made and held their weapons to them as if it was a small doll they held dear to them. Their faces looked so hurt and innocent, like a child that was just threatened their teddy bear was going to be taken away if they tried to sneak another candy. She stared at the pointedly again and they both quickly put their weapons away before she could get the chance to take them. She smiled happily as she reached her hand out and began to scratch Bunnymund behind his ears, making him thump his foot rapidly, and making him look as if he was a tiny bunny a kid kept as a pet. She hugged his head and lay her face against his cheek, continuing to run her fingers behind his ears.

She stopped spotting how Jack looked jealous with the affectionate act. Bunny looked disappointed as she stopped, then blushed as he spotted elves and North laughing quietly. North and Sandy were being quiet as they watched the scene before them. Sandy because he wanted to be near the Guardian of Spring again, and North because he wanted to have a talk.

"Don't look that way," Crystal giggled as she hopped over to Jack and placed a kiss on his lips, making him blush again, but smile in joy.

"I'm going to go to the tooth palace!" She told them cheerfully. "Tooth is going to want to know all about this!"

Bunny sighed as he shook his head in exasperation, North let out a small chuckle, Crystal giggled, and Jack blushed embarrassed. Sandy flitted over to her side, light tugging on the end of her dress to catch her attention.

"You want to come with me?" She asked Sandy with a smile.

He nodded his head as he held his arms up. Sandy usually hated it when people treated him as a kid because of his size, but when it was Crystal, he liked it. She was always so warm and kind to everyone. He liked being with her because it was always exciting; plus it made him feel as if she was her older sister, even if he was the older one.

She picked him up with a smile and hugged him tightly before walking to the doors and waving to everyone. She flew up into the air and headed towards her best friend Tooth, who was like a sister and a mother in one package. She never felt more comfortable around people as she did with the Guardians. She realized that baby tooth's were following her and she couldn't help the giddy feeling of them always hanging around her like little children to their parents.

_Crunch crunch_

Bunny flinched at the sound as his eye twitched when he saw some of the elves had stepped on the eggs. "You're going to help fix those!" Bunny yelled at them, his voice echoing towards the elves making them flinch and nod their heads quickly in understanding.

Jack laughed as Bunny grumbled and thumped his foot, quickly sending him and some of the elves down to his world to help create some of the intricate, colorful eggs that the children adored.

Jack smirked as the Easter Bunny left and his plans were to follow Crystal to Tooth Palace, to say hello to his fellow Guardian, the Tooth Fairy. His plans were stopped as North quickly came up and started nudging him up the stairs and into his office, where he makes all his ice trinkets, and where Jack and Crystal love to be when they need time.

"What's this all about North?" Jack asked with a smirk and laugh.

North turned and made Jack pale from the scary and menacing look North was giving Jack at the moment. "Now Jack, I may helped you with gettin' Crystal, but if she cries 'cuz of you, then you better hope it's something that can resolve." North had gotten very close to Jack's face as he murmured then, making the Winter King pale even more from his already pale complexion, turning him into a ghost. "Crystal is like daughter to me, as you are like son. I don't want either you to be hurt. If she gets hurt, I will hurt you much worse…ten-fold…what you did. And that doesn't mean putting you on the naughty list."

Jack's color came back to his face as defensiveness took over and he stood tall with his chin jutted out. "I would rather die than to ever hurt Crystal. She is my life. No matter how much I denied it in the past, I see that now. I can't be without her."

North's face was split in half as he beamed proudly at Jack for saying such things. He had only wished he got it on video or recorder to later show Crystal, and use it as blackmail against Jack. His arm shot forward and slapped him on the back hard, making him cry out and drop his staff from the impact.

"Good lad," Santa said before walking off to wait for the return of Crystal.

Jack had fallen to the floor twitching from the impact the hit had caused, and most likely leaving a bruise on his skin.

Tooth squealed like a fangirl as she flitted around Spring and hugged her multiple times before she let out all her joy. "I'm so happy for you two! I just knew it would happen sooner or later!"

"Really? You're not mad?" Crystal asked worriedly.

"Mad?" Tooth asked tilting her head. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I thought you liked Jack." Crystal murmured keeping her eyes on Sandy instead.

Tooth burst out laughing, making Crystal look up and see the Fairy she had grown to see as a sister and mother.

"No," Tooth laughed waving her hand. "I admired Jack for how cute he looked, and how well he took care of his teeth! I mean have you seen those molars?"

Crystal laughed, knowing she should have seen this side of Tooth come out. A baby tooth flitted over and whispered to Tooth, before flitting off again.

"I'll be right back," Tooth smiled at Crystal, before flitting off quickly.

Crystal sat on the edge of the Tooth Palace, looking over the edge and admiring the view that they saw from up in the sky. I was the most breath taking place you could be…just as long as you weren't afraid of heights.

Sandy floated over and grabbed Crystal's attention. He smiled as he put on a small puppet show; showing her and Jack together and having fun; the Guardian's together and how the protected people; each of the Guardian's jobs personally; and of the dreams he gave the children, of dragons, dinosaurs, ponies, unicorns, underwater sea life, flying, everything imaginable. Each new thing he showed her made her all the more awestruck. Having the power over dreams must have been a great job, especially with all the sights you would get to see in the children's dreams.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Crystal said grabbing him quickly in a hug and kissing his head.

Sandy blushed profusely from the affection, but let her hang onto him. He sat in her lap and looked out at the sky, feeling her chin hit the top of his head as she sighed out.

"You know, I feel like I used to do this a lot." Crystal said, but explained more as Sandy quirked an eyebrow. "You know, hung onto someone like this. Kept them in my lap."

Sandy went to grab her attention, but stopped as Tooth flitted over with a determined smile on her face.

"Crystal," Tooth said grabbing her attention. Crystal stood and faced the fairy and setting the God of dreams down. "We'll find more of your teeth. I promise you! If you found some of your teeth, then the others must be somewhere! It takes a lot to destroy teeth permanently!"

Crystal smiled as she hugged the Guardian of memories. "Thank you so much." They looked at each other till Crystal saw the commotion the baby teeth were giving behind her. "Seems you're needed."

"Oh, right," Tooth said embarrassed. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Crystal nodded her head and waved goodbye as Tooth dashed off to do her job. Crystal looked down at Sandy and smiled as they headed back quickly towards the workshop.

"I'm back," Crystal said in the workshop. But aside from the elves and yeti's greeting her, the people she wanted to greet her were nowhere to be seen.

She sighed before heading up to the room North had made for her after seeing she liked to stay there with him the most. She looked at her bed and spotted the small bag the letters were kept in. Her eyes turned sad and nostalgic as she trudged over to the bed and sat next to the bag, wondering if she should read them or not.

Her curiousness overcame her worry as she wearily reached for the bag and took the letters out, once again staring at the pile's of letter's before her. 'Tifani', 'Ray', 'Seth', 'Tyler', 'Sierra', 'Michael', and 'Crystal'.

Each pile was pulling her towards them, but somehow fear kept overcoming her, telling her she should not open it. But as she thought about it…was it fear…or worry…that was overcoming her. Was she scared she would find something bad…or did she worry that she wouldn't remember anything over this?

She grabbed the first pile and began to read through the letters, until it was gone, then heading to the next. Each pile was full over letter's sent to said person from the rest of the family…her family. Of the time's they spent away; of the time's they were fighting and couldn't say things out loud or in person. Some were from farther in the past, of old love letter's they had sent and received. But at the end of each pile there was a letter written in a curving, yet elegant handwriting, that talked to each of them.

'My dearest Tifani,

I have enjoyed the time we have spent together, and cherish every moment that has come to us. We have succeeded in our lives with education, and occupation, and now through all our hardships in these places and in our relationship, you have become my soul-mate, my lover, my friend, and my one true love. We have children together, all of whom look like us and will become just as successful.

Tyler has grown so much, and will become a fine boy in the future. He has the skills of a leader, and already shows how affectionate, protective, and brave he is by how he acts with Crystal every day. He cares for more than the others, though he denies it, we can all tell. He favors Crystal out of all of them, and maybe that is a good thing. It will teach him how to be compassionate, and how to be a good father in the future.

Seth is less social than Tyler, but is very smart. He is a strong boy who will be able to protect those close to him in the future. He seems to be distant from everyone, but I can see the way he smile's when Crystal pulls him into what we are all doing. I think he craves the attention. Yet this craving will give him a good push towards what he wants to do in the future.

Sierra is a cheerful child. She is the less smarter and vibrant of the two twins, but she none the less cheerful. I think have Crystal as her twin sister holds her together in moments when she breaks down and does nothing but cry. Those two are always together, and sometimes it is hard for me to tell who is who when they are both acting alike…maybe that is not something I should admit Ha-ha.

Michael, though he is just a baby, is already showing how affectionate he will be in the future. He is our beautiful baby that has taken his looks from you my darling. He is innocent, and will hopefully stay that way for awhile before the world we live in can corrupt him.

And last, Crystal. I know this may sound as if I'm choosing favorites, but she is the person who holds this family together. Whenever any of us has fought, she is there to help us resolve it. She is always being positive, bright, and cheerful. There is never a dark moment when she is around. She is smart, cunning, and brave; as well as adventurous, gentle, and kind. She has all the good qualities most people need, yet don't have. But she makes me worry as she never seems to cry. She is a child who is not even seven years old, yet she takes everyone's burden's on herself, and will smile no matter what.

Our children are our precious treasures, just as you are my treasure that I won't let anyone take. I would sooner give my life than let someone harm you. With our help, I am sure our children will become some of the greatest in the future, and will lead other's to greatness in the process. I love you my loving wife. You are my other half, and all I can ask for.

From your loving husband,

Ray'

Crystal stared at the letter that was written to her mother, and couldn't help but feel like a stone was in her throat. The other letter's were nothing like these. They were to hold memories, yet the letter's she was reading now, hit inside, and showed how they thought of everyone. She grabbed the next one that was to her father.

'My love Ray,

You are right, our children are special. But maybe that is how all parents see their children. With looks of light blonde hair, and light blue eyes, that they inherited from both of us, it seems as if they are angels.

I worry for them sometimes, I feel as if something bad may happen in the future that we won't be able to stop. I don't want to lose our family. I don't want to lose you. You are my life, you are my everything. If I lost you it would seem as if the world no longer exists around me. Your love is all I will ever need to keep me going, just as long as you are there with me.

I hope our children will feel the same kind of love that you and I have. To feel the connection you can have to another, one that cannot be broken no matter how hard people try.

How you have described our children is completely on the dot. They are just as you described them. And the fears you have said about each weighs upon me all the time. I fear for how Crystal never seems to have a bad moment, especially if this means that she will not know how to deal with it in the future. I'm sure that if anything happens, Tyler will be there to help her, he is always there to protect her when she needs him.

I know our children will help others, just as they have helped us through our moments of worry, regret, sadness, anger, and many others. But whatever may happen in the future will come and we will have to let it happen, no matter the cost. I will protect them in whatever happens and always be by there sides.

My love for you is endless, and can never be broken. Even when we are old and die, my love will always be strong. Our love will carry us together in the afterlife, and will keep us there waiting for when our children will come.

I love you

From your loving Wife,

Tifani'

Crystal stared at the paper as her hands began to shake. She read the letter to her siblings also, trying to control her emotions to get through all of them without breaking down. Her brother Tyler's was written to him about how he needed to always be there for, especially Crystal, as she grew up, because he was going to be the man of the house and the leader if something ever happened to their father. They wrote to him about all his good quality's and how they saw him as something great in the future.

Seth's was written to him about how they hoped he would become more social with other people, and how they wished he would always stay next to Crystal through good and bad because that is what family did. They asked Seth to strive forward in his life because they knew he would succeed in great things. They wanted him to always see the positive side, and to keep his head up no matter how bad it got, because life can tear you down, and it was your goal to stay standing and build yourself back up.

Sierra was told how much of a good child she was, and how her cheerfulness will always win over her sadness and break downs no matter how embarrassed and guilty she felt afterwards. They asked her to keep on being close to Crystal and her other siblings no matter how she felt, because they would always be there for her, even if it meant going against their friends or others.

Michael was a letter more into the future when he would be able to read it and understand. They told him how well Crystal took care of him, and how much she loved him and protected him from anything and everything. They told him how innocent and bright he was, at even such a young age. How he had never really cried out and begged for things, and how that made their lives so much happier and easier. They wished him to grow up strong and to pay back the protection and love that Crystal and his siblings gave to him.

But one thing repeated in all the letters as she read them. In each one her parent's kept telling them how much they loved them and how their love would never stop, even when their hearts quit beating, they would still love them. Another thing was that Crystal was repeated in there many times, about how they needed to protect her no matter what. Maybe it was because her mother wrote these letters based on the bad feeling she was getting and hoped to calm herself down at writing these. But these letter's were making Crystal's body tremble in sadness as memories of small time's, and experiences came into her brain with each mention of a said memory. She couldn't remember all of them, but at least now she was remembering their faces, all of them but her brother Tyler's. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember his face, as if something was blocking her from doing so.

She looked around the bed and saw all the torn envelopes and opened letter's scattered upon it haphazardly. She looked towards the last letter, and reached a shaky hand towards it, weary of what was going to be said in the last letter that was to her. She wanted to know what her parents thought of her, and wanted to hear their voices as she read, just as she had done with the others, but the memory overload was starting to become too much for her. Especially since they all came at once to her and flooded her senses. Even if they were just tiny memories, it was still affecting her this much; what could this letter do if she read it?

'My sweetest baby girl Crystal,

You are so strong. Whether you got your strength from me or your father I have no clue. It almost seems as if you are stronger than any of us. You always know what to do when there are problems. It seems you are the glue in our family when all goes wrong.

You smile at everything, even when everyone else may be crying. I don't think I've ever seen you cry, but I know you find your own time to do it. I can hear you when you're by yourself, letting that small body let out all the tears it needed. Your smile brightened up the darkest of places, and I know that in the future that will be what helps people. Though you are only six years old, you act as if you are an adult. Your maturity amazes me, especially with how well you handle everything. You are so smart, even if you haven't experienced life, it seems as if you know the hardships that life can give you.

Sometimes I wonder how you can be this way, since we all know me and your father are still like teenagers, yet in adult bodies. You are brave, courageous, and strong. You're adventurous, gentle, kind, and loving. Bright, carefree, mature, funny, smart, warm, and reliable. I can keep going on with all your good qualities, but though you have all these qualities, I wish that you would open up to people more. It almost seems as if you block parts of yourself away from those who care about you most. Maybe in the future you will find someone you can tell everything to, and if that does happen, I hope he treats you well.

You are like the light in the darkness when people are trapped in there. You are surely to succeed in life, and there will be many people who will love you in the future, let them in. This is the advice I'm giving you to succeed in the future.

You are my sweet baby girl, and no matter what happens, it'll stay that way forever. Remember that we love you, and we always will. Me and your father, Tyler, Seth, Sierra, and Michael, we're all here for you, so don't take everything on your own. Always remember this.

Your loving family,

Mom, Dad, Tyler, Seth, Sierra, and Michael'

Drops of water hit the paper, making it soft, and the letters to run slightly. She wiped at her eyes, realizing that the water was actually tears from her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had been crying till they began to fall. She laid the letter down and stood up, and walked to the window. She didn't know where she was going, but her body was pulling her towards where it wanted to go. She slipped through the window and let the wind carry her. She followed the way to were her heart was pulling her, letting the wind carry her along.

"Crystal!" North shouted happily as he ran up the stairs. "Sorry I didn't come greet you! We had a problem with the Bunny taking the elves!"

He stopped in her doorway seeing that she wasn't in there, and he had just wasted his explanation on nothing. Jack appeared behind him wondering why the big man had suddenly gotten quiet.

"What? She's not in there?" Jack asked peaking around North.

He stopped spotting the opened envelopes and letter's splayed out on her bed. He walked up and grabbed the last one she had, seeing the tear stains that were on the paper. He read over it and let out a loud groan, glancing at the others.

"What are those?" North asked walking up and grabbing another one, and glancing over it.

"Letter's from her family." Jack told him simply. "It seems they helped her remember some things. She probably feels hurt now, knowing her family is no longer around."

"Do you think she remembers their death?" North asked.

"I don't know," Jack said hurt and sadness dripping off his voice. "But if my guess is right, I think I may know where she's heading."

North stared at him, guessing where she may go also. He nodded his head as Jack told him he was going to find her. Jack flew out the window, following the way to the place Crystal had only taken him a handful of times.

Crystal landed in an open field, with flowers of all kinds decorating it. But as she looked around she noticed the giant sakura tree with the blossom's petals flying around in the wind, creating a serene and beautiful setting. She looked closer and underneath the tree were six headstones, each with flowers decorating around them. She stumbled over to them, wanting to get a closer look as to what she already knew would be displayed on them.

On each headstone was a name of her parents and siblings, with a little epitaph describing them. The tears flowed out of her eyes once again as she slid down to the ground with her legs on either side of her. She doubled over as she let the tears out and hiccups came out of her mouth. She saw that the headstones, though uncared for and a pit dirty, were in good shape. She cleared them up and placed a pile of flowers on each of their graves.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up and stare into the electric blue eyes she loved. He crouched down and wiped his thumb along her cheeks and under her eyes, making the tears go away. She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around his back, crying into his shoulder.

"It's okay," Jack said, petting her hair down with a gently cooing.

He let her cry until she felt all better. She sat up again and wiped her eyes. She turned back around and leaned back against him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and lay his chin on her head gently. Though he was the Winter King, she couldn't feel warmer when she was with him.

"Sorry," She told Jack quietly.

"Don't apologize. You needed to let it out." Jack said rubbing his hand along her arm to sooth her.

"I'm glad they were buried somewhere nice. Our family always liked the sakura blossoms." Crystal said remembering that was one thing her mother used to tell her.

"You remember it?" Jack asked her.

"No," She shook her head. "Only some things. Tiny memories."

"They loved you." Jack told her making her jump then look up at him. "I never met them, but I knew they loved you. Whenever you took me here, or when you talked about them, you always had the biggest smile on your face."

"Yeah," She said looking at the graves. "I could feel it in the letters."

They sat there, just like that, relishing in the comfort of each other, and staring at the blossoms as they gently flew around in the wind.

"Jack?" A small voice asked behind them.

They looked back and saw a small boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a bright smile looking at them. A small girl with blonde hair stood behind him with an even bigger smile as she stared at the two Guardian's.

"Jamie?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Jack!" The boy shouted running forward with his little sister in tow.

Jack let her go and stood up as he stared at the two children racing up towards them with huge smiles.

"Hey Sophie!" Jack said picking the small girl up.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked staring at Crystal as she stood up slowly.

"Spring! Spring!" Sophie said jumping out of Jack's arms and running over to Crystal. "Flowers!"

Crystal smiled as she picked up the little girl and hugged her close while kissing her head. "You're a good guesser." She told Sophie.

"You're Spring?" Jamie asked disbelieving. "But why are you with Jack?"

Jack smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked from the boy to Crystal. "Well, you see…"

"Boyfriend! Girlfriend!" Sophie said smiling proudly as if she figured out the biggest puzzle of them all.

Jamie stared mouth agape as he looked from Jack to Crystal, with Jack and his face pink, and Crystal with cheeks flushed and a smile on her face as she tickled Sophie. "Really?"

His voice sounded excited as a smile went on his face and he dashed over to Crystal.

"Wow! You're really pretty!" He said looking at her.

"Thank you," She told him as she ruffled his hair. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ah! We come here every month! Our parents knew this family!" Jamie explained, remembering the flowers he was holding and the two Guardians didn't notice.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked staring at the boy.

"Jamie Bennett! And this is my sister Sophie." Jamie said as she crouched down to look into his eyes.

"Bennett…" Crystal whispered to herself. A flash went through her mind of a family with a small boy and a baby in their mothers arms, with all of them smiling.

"Whenever you need help, just call us. We're your family. You're parents were good friends of ours. Feel free to come stay with us whenever you want." The mother had told her.

She remembered the Bennett's were good friends with her parent's and had offered to take her before her aunt and uncle took her in. It was before the kids were born, but she remembered seeing them when their family visited her every now and again.

"I know you two." Crystal said in realization.

Jamie looked at her closely, trying to remember, when dawning went on his face and he hugged her quickly. "Big sis!" She fell backwards, with Sophie cheering like on a ride.

Then Sophie looked at her brother with confusion before staring at Crystal and hugging her again. "Big sis! Big sis!"

"That's who you are right?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you used to call me that." Crystal smiled at him gently.

Jack walked over and sat down next to them, helping Crystal sit up and look at the children hanging onto her. "You knew them?"

She nodded looking at him with a smile. "I knew their family, and took care of them pretty well. I used to go to their birthday parties, and I would babysit them some times."

"But we thought you were dead." Jamie said looking at her confused.

"Well technically yeah. But I became a Guardian." She explained, not wanting to scare them.

"Mom will be so happy!" Jamie said standing up.

"Jamie, she won't believe you." Crystal said sadly.

"Maybe she will!" Jamie said desperately.

Crystal sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it.

A darkness loomed just on the outskirts of the clearing and watched the affectionate display that was showing. This time it wasn't Pitch who was watching them, but the one who was now after Crystal. He couldn't help but feel happy at her sitting there watching the graves, but felt happier when the children came up. He knew he should be mad at her, but he felt protective of her in that moment. Just as soon as those emotions came in, the passed by without a trace, replaced with anger. He flew off without a sound, waiting for the right moment to take her from the Guardians and destroy them along with Man in the Moon.


	10. Stolen

**All rights to Rise of The Guardians. All OC belong to me.**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! my computer has been on the fritz and won't charge at times, but will at others, so I have no clue when I can update! I will time it at school from now on then send it to myself so then I can find someway to update it! SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME!**

* * *

"Muah! Why can't I remember anything else!" Crystal groaned irritated.

"Fly! Fly!" Sophie said suddenly jumping into Crystal's arms.

Her and Jack made a new promise to meet them at the cherry blossom clearing every now and again. Now Jamie and Sophie came here once a week, and always had a smile on their faces when they did.

"You want to fly?" Crystal asked with a warm smile.

She nodded her head so quickly it made her look like a bobble head. Crystal held the little girl close to her body and slowly let the wind lift her up into the air. The wind was warm, but just cool enough to decrease the temperature. She soared up into the air, making Sophie squeal in delight, and flew around the cherry blossom tree, making the flowers and petals fly around them in a mid-air ballet. Sophie turned in her arms and put out her own as Crystal gently, but tightly, held onto the little girl's stomach. The wind blew gently past them and let the sweet air of the tree float around them. They descended and landed on the ground with a soft pat, leaving Sophie's hair in a tangled mess.

"Big Sis!"

A small body crashes into Crystal as she turns around. She lands on her butt, only to laugh and hug Jamie who is looking up at her with his big smile.

"It's good to see you too." She giggled brushing his hair from his face.

Jack walked up with a big smile and his hands in his sweater. He pulled Jamie up and then helped Crystal as she dusted off her dress from the grass and petals on the ground. She slipped her hand into Jack's and smiled as he slid his fingers into hers, rubbing her thumb with his own.

Sophie came hopping over to Jack with a joyous smile and grabbed his sweater to get his attention. "Bunny! Hop! Hop!" She said jumping up and down.

"Sorry kid, he's not here today." Jack said ruffling her hair.

Sophie looked down sadly as she let go and stood there with a pout. Crystal leaned down and scooped her up into her arms, making the small girl smile and giggle. She laid her forehead on hers and held her tightly around her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Next time I'll make sure Bunny come's. K?" She told Sophie.

She beamed in joy as she nodded her head and hugged Crystal tightly. She scrambled out of Crystal's arms and over to her brother, hopping around him the whole time.

"Hey, Crystal," Jamie said grabbing her attention from Sophie. "Why don't you say hi to mom?"

She stood there frozen not sure what to tell him. She definitely didn't want to dash his hopes of them being together again like they used to. "Jamie, your mom wouldn't be able to see me."

Jamie instantly flushed feeling embarrassed and guilty for bringing it up. "It wouldn't hurt to try. You could just try and see."

"Jamie…" Jack said stepping forward.

"Okay," Crystal said squeezing his hand and nodding her head to Jamie. "We'll see. But don't be disappointed if she doesn't see me Jamie. A lot of adults don't believe in us anymore."

"But you believed in Jack!" Jamie said with a smile on his face. Hope lighting up his features brightly.

Crystal chuckled as she bumped Jack with her shoulder and squeezed his hand again as she looked up at him. "That I did."

"Let's go!" Jamie said excitedly.

He grabbed his little sister's hand and quickly took off towards the exit, that lead to a hill down to the town.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked her as they turned and walked after the children.

"Yeah," She said with a smile. She looked up and saw the uncertain look on his face. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, smiling at him gently. "What's the worst that can happen? They don't see me? I'm pretty used to that."

Jack let out a sigh before shaking his head and smiling. Crystal smirked and ran forward, pulling Jack after her quickly, almost making him fall over, but he caught himself and ran with her to Jamie and Sophie who were waiting at the bottom of the hill for them. They walked through the town till they reached their house, making Crystal stop for a minute.

"Ready?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know," She said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

He slid his hand away from hers and gently lifted her chin to look at him. He kissed her gently, melting her worries away from the situation. It felt like she was there for hours kissing him, but when they pulled away, mere seconds had gone by.

"How do you do that?" She whispered against his lips.

"Do what?" He chuckled.

"Melt everything." She said smirking. "Ironic since you control the cold."

He pulled away laughing before bringing her close to him and winding his arms around her waist. "It's my secret power." He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh more.

Jamie made a gagging noise jokingly as they watched the two Guardians. They held the door open for the two of them and Crystal and Jack linked hands once again before walking into the house carefully. Crystal looked around and found it a simple home with furniture, kitchen, living room, and an upstairs with bedrooms.

"Mom! We're home!" Jamie yelled kicking his shoes off. Sophie trailed after him quickly after doing the same.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun?" She asked walking out.

She looked like Jamie with her brown hair and brown eyes. Crystal stared in recognition as she looked at the woman with a smile.

"Did you take care of your sister?" A man said walking through the door. He had blond hair and green eyes just like Sophie, making her think he was their father, and the kids cheered as they hugged him tightly.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled happily confirming her thought. "Oh! I brought some friends with me!"

He turned back and looked at us expectantly. The parents looked up with a smile, ready to welcome the friends, but their smiles turned to smirks as they gave a knowing look towards each other.

"What are your friends' names?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"It's Jack Frost, and Crystal! It's Big Sis!" Jamie said excitedly, and giving a proud smirk towards Crystal and Jack.

"Big Sis! Big Sis!" Sophie shouted happily. She rushed over to Crystal and grabbed the end of her dress as she hopped around.

The parents stopped smiling as they looked forward and stared. "Jamie," His mother whispered with a note of sadness. "Big Sis Crystal is gone. She died a while ago."

"She didn't die! She became a Guardian!" Jamie argued looking from the two Guardian's to his parents in disbelief.

"Jamie, it's okay." Jack said warmly.

"It's normal for adults not to see us." Crystal told him with a small smile. She let go of Jack's hand and walked over to Jamie. She placed her hand on his shoulder and crouched down to look at him. "They won't believe I'm a Guardian Jamie. I'm sorry."

He looked at her sadly before hardening his face and looking at his parents with a pout. "She's right here! Don't you see her?" He grabbed Crystal's hand as she stood up, making her stand next to him.

His face smiled as he nodded and said a 'hello' to make Jamie happy, but it wasn't fooling him as he narrowed his eyes at his dad and looked helplessly at his mom. She stuck out her hand and decided to play along with his father.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jamie's mom." She said sweetly.

Crystal reached forward and brushed her fingers across Mrs. Bennett's palm. She stared at her palm in wonder, before shaking her head and smiling. Jamie pouted as he pulled Crystal along and went outside.

"I can't believe they can't see you." Jamie pouted as he kicked a rock and sent it flying.

"They think I'm gone Jamie. It's not their fault." Crystal said hugging his shoulders comfortingly. "It's okay."

Jamie sighed, then brightened up as he looked at Crystal excitedly. "What if we tried to make them believe you?"

"Like how?" Crystal laughed.

"Leaving them clues!" Jamie offered smiling. "They have to know if we show them clues about you!"

Jack came over and ruffled his hair before looking at Crystal and giving her a shrug.

"Okay," She said giving it to his looks. She thought about the plan and saw that it would be a pretty good idea if it worked. "Here," She said taking out the ribbon from her hair.

Sophie took the ribbon and looked at it as if it was made out of gold.

"Tell your mom this is mine." Crystal told Sophie. She nodded quickly and took off into the house. They waited a couple minutes in anticipation as Sophie showed them the ribbon.

She finally came out, but her shoulders were sagging and her smile was gone. "Mom got mad."

Crystal felt guilty as she hugged Sophie and told her they weren't mad at her. They decided to end that for the day and left. Jack landed on his ice pond that he called home and held onto Crystal's hand as she continued to look down. He knew she felt bad, and hadn't said a single word on their way there.

"I thought you would be happier to come to my home." Jack teased.

Crystal looked up and realized where they were and gave a small smile. "I am." She said stepping towards him. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as she let out a breath. "I don't want to give them anymore hints. They'll just get mad at the kids. And I don't want that."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head. "They really are stubborn kids."

She laughed in agreement. Jack took a step back, placing his staff against the tree and began to slide along the ice. He tugged her along and made her smile appear on her face again as they glided along the pond with ease. They skated, played in the snow, had a snow ball fight, and played a couple games until dark began to fall and a full moon was out in the sky.

"You know," Jack said. "I blamed Moon at first for making you one of us. But now that I think about it, it may actually be better that he did."

Crystal walked over and watched as he jumped into the tree and lay back with his arms behind his head. She jumped up after him and sat on the branch next to him. "I wonder how the children are doing. The one's I saved."

"I bet they got home safely. Moon would have made sure of that." Jack said looking at her with the moonlight shining down. "Knowing Pitch he would have placed his shadows in place of the children like he did for you. So they parent's wouldn't have ever known."

He tugged on her arm making her look down and smile. She scooted down on the branch and let him guide her to lie down on top of him. She placed her head in the nape of his neck as she listened to his breathing and heartbeat. She fell asleep to the rhythm and his hand gliding along her arm and back.

A week passed by before they could meet up with Jamie and Sophie again. Both Jack and Crystal had work to do with bringing in winter and spring to places. They decided to surprise the kids by sneaking through their window and stepping down the stairs.

"I told you to stop placing these everywhere!" Mrs. Bennett shouted.

"But mom! Crystal is alive!" Jamie argued.

Crystal peaked around the corner and saw his mom holding her ribbon and a note.

"I don't know where you got her ribbon from but she is not alive!" She shouted at him. She pinched her lips together and let out a pent up breath before waving him along.

Crystal stormed angrily towards Mrs. Bennett and sent a rushing wind towards her to blow the ribbon away and out of her reach. She gasped and grabbed the ribbon quickly as she looked for where the wind came from. Crystal reached behind her and unclasped her necklace and lay it on the counter before storming out. She found Jack with the kids on the couch, watching a peter pan.

"You remind me of Peter Pan." Crystal joked sitting next to Jack. He always decided to sit on the arm of any couch or chair. "Jamie," She said poking the boy next to her who was still pouting. "I left a little present for your mom, and if she doesn't believe I'm alive after that, then I don't think she ever will."

They watched the movie and Crystal began to tease and torment Jack about being like Peter Pan. Jamie and Sophie soon joined in and tried to get him to say a couple of Peter's lines.

Their mom stood in the kitchen, listening to the kids laugh and talk to their 'friends'. She was frustrated that they kept insisting that Crystal was alive, no matter how much she told them she wasn't. She didn't mean to get mad at them, after all they were probably just making up a friend like Crystal because they wanted to see her again. She felt guilty for not being able to help Crystal in any way. She always knew her aunt and uncle hated her.

Crystal's aunt and uncle used to complain to her all the time. They hated Crystal's father because he was the oldest and was the one who got the money from their parents in the will. Nothing was left to her aunt. Her aunt became fiercely jealous over their happy lives and their growing family. She resented her brother and his family greatly, even to the point that when they had their car accident, when they tunnel came crashing down and locked them inside, she cheered and didn't shed a single tear for them. Her anger built as she learned the money was not going to her as she had thought, that it was truly going to Crystal who was still alive, and was the sole survivor of the tunnel cave in.

Mrs. Bennett cried for days when she learned Crystal had gone missing and expected her to be dead. Her aunt and uncle cheered that they would have the money finally. Their greed had gotten the better of them, that when the news came that they weren't getting the money, they decided to pack up and leave as quickly as possible. Crystal had made a deal with the attorney that the money would go to them.

She turned to look out the window over the sink, to keep the tears at bay from thinking of Crystal again and how she took care of them even when she was gone. A gleaming caught her eye making her look down and her eyes to widen in surprise. On the counter was a small blue diamond in the shape of a 3D diamond no bigger than a pinky. Crystal had always worn it, it was a present from her family on her birthday before the accident and she never took it off. She picked up the small necklace and put a hand to her mouth in shock.

A sweet laughter was added to her children's along with a deeper laugh. She turned quickly and rushed to the entrance to the living room and stood frozen. There sitting on her couch were not only her children, but now Crystal and a boy with snow white hair.

"Mom! I think Peter Pan is our new favorite movie!" Jamie said smiling.

"I want fly!" Sophie said jumping on the couch.

"Mom?" Jamie asked looking at their frozen mother.

Crystal turned her head with Jack to look at Mrs. Bennett.

"It's really you," She said in a whisper. She walked forward, gaining speed until she reached the couch and lunged forward, wrapping Crystal up into a hug. "You're really alive."

Crystal stared wide eyed at the mom as her hands stayed splayed out in the air not sure what to do. She finally placed her hands on the mothers back and looked at her. "You can see me…"

Mrs. Bennett leaned back and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she looked down at Crystal. Jamie and Sophie were beaming with joy as they stared at their mother.

"I should have known much sooner." She held out her hand with the necklace on it, making Crystal smiling knowingly.

She grabbed it and clasped it around her neck again. "I'm glad you finally see me."

Crystal and Jack spend their time with them for the rest of the day until they finally have to leave, promising to visit again soon.

"Where are you going tonight?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I have to stay with Sandy tonight." She told him begrudgingly. "How about I meet you in an hour?"

Jack groaned, but stopped as Crystal leaned up and kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back and started to kiss her more deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to her, wanting to feel every part of her against him. She began to play with his hair as she let him enter her mouth and memorize every part of it and savor her taste.

A tug was on her dress, making her look down and notice Sandy standing there with a flush on his face. He wagged a finger at them and tugged on her dress once again. She laughed before giving Jack one more kiss on his lips and following after Sandy.

"Hey Sandy, don't you have to work?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and showed a spinning clock showing he was almost late.

"Then go to work. I'm just going to drop by my house and see if there is anything else I can get." She explained to him.

He looked at her pointedly before nodding his head and rushing off to do his work. Crystal rushed off towards her house, in high hopes that she could find something more. She went through her window again, and took in a sharp breath. The house was destroyed. Utterly destroyed. Things were broken and torn. Things were thrown across the room. It looked as if a tornado had gone through the house leaving nothing. She searched the house quickly, hoping for something to be left intact, but the whole house was the same as her room. There was a pungent smell throughout it, one she remembered, but couldn't place it. She went into her parent's room, and as she stepped into the destroyed room, a floorboard popped up. It had been pushed loose from whatever her aunt and uncle did. She lifts it up and pushes it aside, looking underneath.

She pulled out a small box and looked inside. A photo album of her family was sitting inside still intact and kept well from harm. She pulls the album out and out drops two rings. Her parent's wedding rings came out of a small pouch that was sewn to the inside of the album. She slipped the rings into her dress, and picked up the album gently.

"Get out now!" A voice rang inside her head.

She looked around for the voice, but couldn't find where it came from as she clutched the book close to her. Smoke began to seep under the door, making her stare at it carefully. She continued to smell the pungent smell from before, and finally placed what it was. Gasoline. The house was splashed with gasoline on every floor and possessions. Fire rushed under the door and threatened to touch her, making her run and jump through the window, landing on the tree outside gently. The house was instantly engulfed with flames, torching everything inside of it. She watched the house with sadness as she tried to not breathe the smoke in.

She was so preoccupied with the house she didn't realize the branch had caught on fire till it snapped underneath her, making her scream out. Her head smack the tree as she begins to fall. The darkness rushes quickly towards her, catching her before the ground seizes her. She passes out catching a glimpse of blue eyes, and feeling a familiar comforting presence.

Crystal head ached as she woke up and sat up quickly. The world twisted around her making her put a hand on the ground and the other to her head.

"Are you okay?"

Crystal looks up quickly to see Pitch looking down at her with his eerie smile and his hand outstretched to her. She flinched away from him and stared in disbelief.

"I saw what happened to the house." He said with fake sympathy. "You know, I used to know your mother."

Crystal stopped at that, that instant tug to want to learn more. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did." He said. He let his hand fall down to his side, before he leaned up against the tree and watched her with interest. "She was a beautiful woman. She was strong, smart, brave, and courageous. She always cared about other people more than herself."

He continued to tell her about her mother, and she noticed that he never once mention her father. "I cared deeply for her, more so than anyone else I knew. She was one of the few people who could see me."

Crystal listened to him intently, but didn't want to go anywhere near him. She still got that chill from him that sent her heart into a frenzy of horror.

"You don't have to be alone." Pitch told her stepping closer to him.

"I'm not alone, I have the others." She argued to him.

"But they lie to you, even Manny does." Pitch inquired. "Your brother is alive. He's with me."

"That's a lie." She said instantly and angrily.

"Oh? Why's that?" He smirked at her evilly.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but she couldn't remember anything that would help prove that he was lying. But it wasn't only that she subconsciously knew, it was that smirk of his, that told her he was lying.

"I can show you." He told her smiling. "Come with me and I can show you that your brother is still alive and well."

She shook her head, but her heart was telling her to go with him. He insistently pushed his hand forward to her, making it harder and harder for her to resist the urge to see for herself that her brother was alive or not. She took it, and instantly tried to take it back the second she saw his victorious smile, but couldn't as his strength overwhelmed her. Darkness came up and surrounded her, suffocating any light she could get from the moon. Her breath felt like it was being sucked out of her, and her muscles were being turned to stone as her strength left her body completely. Without any light, she was completely helpless to his strength.

Her vision blurred out and began to form black spots around the edges. She felt herself fall, but also felt herself rising into the air. Pitch held her in his arms watching as her eyes closed and her strength leave her body.

"Crystal!"

Pitch looked up to find Jack flying down where they were and instantly go into a battle stance with his staff in front of him. Jack had flown as fast as he could to the clearing where they usually met, but when ten minutes passed their meeting time he flew off to her house only to find it burned to the ground. He flew around quickly sensing something was up, until his necklace Crystal made for him shone brightly, pulling him in a direction to his right. He followed it and it lead her to the woods, with Pitch holding Crystal, and his darkness swirling around her limp body.

Jack shot ice out towards him, only to have the darkness come up and surround it, freezing it in place into a blue/black figure with spikes everywhere. Pitch smirked at Jack evilly and victoriously as he caressed Crystal's face gently and looking up at Jack.

"She very beautiful. Just like her mother." Pitch said with a laugh. "I promise, I'll take **good care** of her."

Jack yelled out in anger as he rushed forward towards Pitch, wanting to reach Crystal before he did anything to her. Jack's anger burst seeing Pitch touch her like that, he didn't want Pitch's dark hands touch her in any way. As Jack swung his staff at Pitch, the Boogeyman disappeared into the ground, out of his reach, taking Crystal with him.

Jack pounded the ground angry that Pitch took her, and in pain from Crystal being taken to who knows where. Darkness surrounded him, stopping him from getting up and running after them to the cave where Pitch had his hideout.

"Enough!" The darkness seethed at him.

Jack struggled against him, wanting to get out and go after her, but realized it was futile as the darkness was much stronger than him.

"Leave her alone and mind your own business." The darkness seethed again. "If you don't want to get hurt, leave Crystal alone."

The darkness let him go, dropping him to the ground roughly. Jack sat there on the ground staring at his staff that had done nothing to help Crystal. The darkness circled threatening around him, before flying off to who knows where.

Jack sat there numbly his mind going 90 to nothing as he came to the conclusion he needed to get to the others and tell them. He raced to the workshop and quickly looked for the others.

"North!" Jack yelled spotting the big man working on some toys. "Where are the others?"

"Doing their jobs!" North laughed at Jack for not thinking that.

"Get them here quickly! Call them here!"

It took them a matter of minutes to all get here and crowd around North wondering why they were suddenly dragged from their work.

"Jack said to call of you here." North shrugged.

"And you just went ahead and did it? The mate is probably playing a joke!" Bunny groaned.

They began to argue back and forth wondering if it was really worth their time to be here.

"Crystal was taken!" Jack yelled, making all of them shut up and look at him in disbelief.

"What?!" North yelled, making the whole workshop rumble and echo with his voice.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to protect her! She was in danger and you couldn't help her?" Bunny yelled grabbing a fistful of Jack's sweatshirt and pulling him to his face.

"How could you leave her alone? You knew she was in danger! She's a girl Jack! She needs protecting!" Tooth yelled at him, flitting on the other side of his face and glaring at him.

"She was supposed to go with Sandy! I thought she was safe!" Jack yelled in his favor.

Sandy, though angry, knew what Jack said was right and tried to break up the fight, before anything happened.

"I should feed you to the yeti's!" North growled at him as he suddenly had a handful of rope and a cloth for his mouth.

A bright light shone down in the workshop before anyone did anything. They looked quickly and saw Manny standing there, face red, and ready to burst.

"All of you knock it off right now!" Manny yelled at them.

They all flinched and stood stock still, hands to themselves, as they stared at Manny in shock. They had never seen him lose his temper before. Heck they have hardly seen him at all.

"You have to stop this right now! This is no time to fight!" Manny shouted at them. "Crystal is out there right now in Pitch's hands, and something is going to happen if we don't get her back. She's in danger, but it's not from Pitch. But if we don't get her back she will be hurt, or worse killed."

"Manny…who…" North said, but it was too late as Manny flinched and quickly disappeared from the workshop, using up the rest of his energy to come down.

"He's right," Tooth said looking guilty. "It's not Jack's fault. We need to get Crystal back."

Bunny glared at Jack one last time before nodding his head and getting his boomerangs ready. Sandy got his whips out, North got his swords out, and Jack got his staff ready. All of them preparing for the ensuing battle.

Crystal moaned out in pain as she sat up. She tried to wiped her head, but something tugged on her wrists, stopping her. Her body felt weak, and like stones as her body dragged down. She needed sunlight, but didn't know where to get it from in this bleak place. She looked around helplessly as she tried to find anything that will help get her out of there or give her some strength.

The darkness watched her carefully, as her helplessness struck his heart strings. He wanted to help her with the scared, painful looks she was throwing around, but the second he thought he would, he would harden and just watch her. He let her sit there in pain and weak. He wanted her to remember, and if hurting her did that, he would do just that. He just let Pitch do his dirty work.


	11. New Discoveries

_"Would all of you stop fighting!" Crystal's mother yelled into the back seat._

_Crystal sat back there with her sister Sierra and her older brother Tyler. Michael was in his car seat crying in the very back, and Seth was trying to calm him down. Sierra and Crystal were yelling and smacking each other, fighting over who got to play with what in the car._

_"Crystal, stop fighting with Sierra already." Their father commanded irritated._

_"But dad!" Crystal yelled._

_"Look we're going into a tunnel!" Tyler said dragging the girls' attention from the argument._

_"Wow!" They breathed staring out the window._

_Their mother looked back thankfully. The ground began to shake, the cars stopped and waited, trying to figure out where it was coming from._

_Crystal spotted a flower out on the side of the cave, a tulip, her mother's favorite. She looked back at her mother and knew she had made her angry by their petty argument. She opened the door slightly and slid out racing towards the flower quickly before the cars started to move again._

_"We have to get out of here quickly! The tunnel will collapse!" Father yelled worriedly._

_"Kids buckle up!" Mother said quickly. She gasped as she quickly looked around. "Crystal? Crystal, where are you?" She shouted._

_The others looked around quickly searching for their missing sister._

_"Mom!" Sierra said pointing outside into the tunnel._

_"Crystal!" Mother quickly raced out the door, dodging the cars and grabbing Crystal._

_She raced back to the car but jumped back as a piece of rock dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the car. Her family filed out of the car quickly, huddling together._

_"Quickly!" Her father said. He quickly ushered the family along the side of the tunnel, making them rush to the end._

_Crystal tripped, falling onto the floor. Her father quickly picked her up and carried her towards the end. The tunnel quivered dangerously, cracks snacking across the rocks, and bits and pieces began falling onto the road._

_"DADDY!" She screamed looking up towards the ceiling._

_He looked up as a piece of the ceiling began to fall. He pushed her to the side of the tunnel just as the rock fell on him, her mother, sister, and brothers._

_"Daddy! Mommy!" She screamed crying._

_"Crystal come on!" Tyler had caught her on the side of the tunnel and picked her up, racing towards to end of the tunnel quickly. "Don't look."_

_He covered her face from the scene back there, blood pooling out from beneath the rocks. The tunnel quaked one last time as it all began to fall. Tyler ducked to the floor, pulling Crystal beneath him as the rocks fell around them and on top of him._

_"Tyler?" She cried._

_It was so dark she couldn't see anything. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she sucked in a breath and began to cry harder._

_"Tyler. Tyler. Tyler!" She cried harder and harder. "Come on! Wake up!"_

_Tyler's head was bleeding above her as his body pushed its weight upon her and lay limp. His eyes cracked open just a bit as he stared down at her._

_"Why did you have to pick that flower?" He said accusingly. "It's all your fault. You killed us!"_

_"Is anybody alive in there?" A voice shouted inside._

Crystal shot her eyes open and looked around, noticing she was still in Pitch's hideout. It was the third time that day that she had that nightmare. She couldn't take it anymore. The only thing keeping her sane at the moment was the letters that her family had written her, telling her how much they loved her.

Her body thrived for sunlight; her muscles turning to water and her mind fogging up from lack of sleep. She didn't know how much more she could take of these nightmares. Her eyes were forming black and blue bags underneath and her eyes were so bloodshot that it was almost as if she was seeing red. She tried to fight the sleep that seeped into her bones, but it was useless as darkness regained her once again and nightmares swallowed up her dreams.

"Have you had enough?" Pitch laughed evilly as he stared down at her.

He crouched down and looked at her. He smirked victoriously as she looked up at him slightly. Her eyes no longer had light inside of them as she stared aimlessly at the ground. He felt proud, he had taken away any strength she had, and now he broke her emotionally and psychologically. She was just an empty shell, moving like a puppet now. It would be easier for him to make her fall for him now, create the life he wanted with her mother that he never got.

"That's a good girl." He said reaching out to her chains and unlocking them.

Her arms dropped to her side uselessly as she continued to sit there staring at him.

"Let me give you a little prize. I'll show you my world." Pitch said offering his hand out to her.

He picked her up quickly when she didn't move, and tugged her along to the outside as her muscles threatened to drop her at any moment. Moonlight shone down on her as her strength started to regain its strength. Her mind cleared some of the fog, and her consciousness began to come back, but she was still broken inside, killing herself over what had happened to her family.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked waving his hand around the dark world.

He gazed up at the moon and sneered at it. Waving his arm he put a shroud of darkness around them, making them invisible to the eyes of Manny who was searching for her. He gathered a couple flowers and handed them to her, watching as they instantly bloomed in her grasp.

"You remind me so much of your mother." He said running his finger along her face gently. "She was so beautiful. If only she didn't go to that man!"

He composed his anger quickly as he looked at her. She stared up at the moon with dull eyes still as she moved like a doll with no soul. He frowned as he ushered her back towards his home and quickly let her walk around. He no longer had any fear of her running; she was too broken to do anything.

A week went by as he continued to show her his world. Of the nightmares he sent to children, of the shadows he hid beneath. He never let her pass the surrounding woods, for fear that the Guardian's would find her, and he never let her out in the day. She would gain too much strength from the sun.

"Crystal!" He cooed gliding into the hideout and looking around.

She was sitting in a chair looking at the wall as if it was the only thing in the world. Her eyes stared off into space as he glided around her chair and stood before her with a proud smirk playing on his face.

"I got you a present." He said holding out a small box to her.

He grabbed her hand gently and placed the box in her upturned palm. He waved her on to open it and watched with hungry eyes as she opened the box and found a ring. An onyx jewel sat upon the top and showed no sparkle in it. The ring twisted with silver metal, shaping around the jewel like smoke was curling around it.

He waited for an answer for her, making it impossible for her not to tell what he wanted. His face grew angry and disappointed as he watched her stare at the ring as if nothing was there.

"Are you not happy for it?" He seethed at her angrily.

She shook her head. Nothing could make her happy here. Her family's death was on her now, and she could feel herself slowly slipping into herself, close to being trapped inside her mind. She placed the ring back inside it's box, setting it on the table next to her and walking off without another word.

Pitch stared after her in boiling anger. He yelled as he flipped the table over and threw the box at the wall, making the ring fall out of it and clatter to the floor noisily. "I'll make you mine. Just wait."

The darkness watched from the corner of the room, unknowingly to the boogeyman who raged a temper tantrum below him. He had been watching them since Pitch first took her, waiting for the moment when she was alone and he could take her for himself. He was going to take her, and use her broken being to his advantage. To turn her against Manny and blame him for everything that happened.

But Pitch was constantly around her, and when he wasn't he sent his nightmares to watch over her and keep her broken.

"Just you wait Crystal," The darkness said eerily as it peered from the corner to her. "I'll take you from here and let you exact all the revenge you want."

He followed her around the cave, but a nagging feeling grew stronger in his chest as he watched her. He pushed it down, ignoring it like he had this whole week. He felt sorry for her, and what had happened to her. To see her broken like that was making him feel sad and protective over her. His heart told him to punch Pitch till he could no longer stand for making her look like that. But instead he continued to push it away, acting as if it wasn't there to begin with.

"Any luck?" Jack asked Bunny as he tried to regain his breath.

The Easter Bunny shook his head sadly as he watched the others arrive one by one.

"Any luck?" Jack asked again towards the others this time.

"None," North said. "I even checked his cave where he had her last time. But it was all gone. He moved everything."

"I've checked near houses in case he was hiding just beneath our noses, but he wasn't anywhere in sight." Tooth said apologetically.

Sandy put up Pitch's nightmares over his head and put an 'X' afterwards showing he hasn't seen any sign of the nightmares either.

Jack punched the tree next to him, sending it into an ice statue and killing it from the inside.

"Jack, calm down." North said stepping forward. "We'll find her."

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have let her out of my sight!" He complained as he slumped to the floor.

Sandy floated over and patted his back. He shook his head and pointed to himself, telling them it was his fault.

"It's no one's fault. Pitch would have found any way to get her even if we were there." Bunny said crossing his arms.

"What did Manny mean by something more dangerous that Pitch?" North asked himself as he stroked his beard.

"Maybe he meant the darkness?" Tooth suggested looking at all of them.

"That could be it." North agreed nodding his head. "Manny seems real intent on destroying this darkness before we do anything to Pitch."

"It seems to me Manny wants to save his own skin." Bunny said angrily. Blaming someone else so he wouldn't have to blame himself.

"We'll find her," Jack said frustrated. "if it's the last thing I do. I'll find her."

They watched helplessly as he stood up once again and took off into the air, determined to find Crystal before anything happened.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled flitting after him.

North grabbed her ankle, stopping her from going after him. He shook his head staring after Jack like a helpless bystander. "let him go."

"If any of us can find her, it'll be him." Bunny said watching with a sad expression on his face and ears down on his head. "I just hope she's alright."

"You don't think they've done something to hurt her do you?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I don't know." North said sadly.

"Crystal!" Pitch shouted looking around the hideout for her. "Where are you?"

He stopped as she stood there looking at the globe and all the lights on it. She turned her head and looked at him with disinterest, angering him further.

"Why won't you take my offer?" He yelled accusingly.

"I don't want to marry you." She said monotonously.

"Because of Jack?" He accused, seething his words out.

"I love him." She said simply.

The darkness watched with interest as he listened to her confession, and saw as Pitch's anger began to bubble over, making it harder for him to contain it.

"Why Jack?" He yelled.

She stood there staring at the globe, wanting to ignore Pitch and his yelling. "Jack is the only one I want. He was always there for me, even when my family was gone."

The darkness flinched along with Pitch as they stared at her with disbelieving eyes. The darkness couldn't believe she told such things. He thought the Guardian's were out to destroy all other myths. But here he learned that instead Jack had protected her all this time, when he couldn't do a thing.

"You're the same as your mother!" Pitch yelled walking up to her and grabbing her wrist harshly. "She left me too! To go to your stinking father! He wasn't any good for her! He couldn't create a whole new world for her! Yet she still went with him!"

The darkness shuddered in anger as he glared at Pitch. Not only was he insulting someone he hardly knew, but he was hurting Crystal in the process.

"He did create a new world for her. He was her new world." She said looking at him like he was a hurt puppy; with pity.

"Don't look at me with those eyes! Those same eyes as your mother!" He yelled pushing her away from him.

"If you would stop wallowing in the past you would find someone just as she did, just as I have." Crystal said, a small piece of light reappearing in her eyes. "She made a family. She lived happily with him and her children! What more could there be?" She asked accusingly, feeling her heart defrost from the cold and mend its broken self. "She didn't want someone who could do anything and give her everything! She wanted someone who could make her happy!"

"But YOU were the one who killed her! YOU took her from me!" Pitch accused raising his hand and smacking her hard across the face.

She sat there on the rocks, the light fading once again as the nightmares flashed through her head of her family dying because of her and her brother blaming her for all of it. She let her hand drop from her cheek and stared at the floor helplessly.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have had another chance to get her! To make her fall in love with me!" He raised his hand again, ready to strike her with his built up and bubbling over anger that was taking him over.

The darkness shot forward, throwing Pitch away as he stood protectively in front of Crystal, keeping the darkness to shroud him from her sight. He stared at her helplessly and saw the light was completely gone from her once again, sending that icy dagger and nagging inside of him once again. He began to reach down to her, before reeling back and glaring at Pitch.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" He seethed at Pitch, poison dripping from every word.

He disappeared without another word, leaving Pitch sulking against the wall and Crystal sitting on the cold floor, ready to give up. He let the nagging feeling take over as he left the hideout and set out to do anything to help.

He quickly searched the shadows for anyone that he could trust to help her, when finally he came upon Jack standing in the clearing him and Crystal often met up at, in the vain hope that she would be there waiting for him.

He moved the shadows around making it look like the horses Pitch uses for nightmares, sending it past the edge of the clearing, but enough to grab Jack's attention. He squinted his eyes looking closely for what he saw just moments before.

"Is someone there?" He called out wondering if it was a child.

Once again he sent a nightmare on the edge of the clearing, and this time Jack saw it and instantly followed it. He didn't let it out of his sights, knowing it could lead him to where Crystal was, or to where Pitch was.

"You're not getting away." Jack said increasing his speed and flashing through the sky towards the nightmare.

The darkness followed closely underneath in the woods that held shadows everywhere. He flashed an image into the nightmares head, showing it where it needed to go and what it needed to do. He flashed away once again leaving the nightmare to do its job.

The nightmare lead Jack to a lake bordered on one side by a mountain, and a waterfall cascaded down in front of it. A golden whip lashed out and made the nightmare disappear as it stood before the lake.

"Sandy!" Jack said happily as he watched his friend float down next to him, angry and alert. "Do you think this is where Pitch is hiding out now?"

Sandy shook his head as he put up a magnifying glass and put a circle with a line going through it, showing he had already searched the place and found nothing.

"Why did it lead me here?" Jack questioned looking around and keeping a tight grip on his staff. He looked up at the moon hoping it would give him an answer.

The darkness rushed as fast as it could towards Pitch and his hideout, secretly seeping in and looking for Crystal. She lay on the floor a bruise spreading on her face already from the hit and her eyes turning dark as she needed the much needed light.

He flashed down and kneeled next to her, brushing her hair aside as he placed his hand on her cheek, taking the bruise away and leaving her skin the way it was before. He reached out a hand to lift her up when a punch came and knocked him on the jaw, sending him spiraling to the ground with a flash of pain.

"Did you think I'd let you take her that easily?" Pitch sneered at him. "Do you think I didn't know you were watching us all this time?"

"You have no right to keep her here." He seethed back.

"Oh? Weren't you the one who wanted to take her all for yourself before?" Pitch inquired making him flinch in guilt.

"That's different." He said snapping at Pitch.

"How is it different? You wanted to take her from the Guardians just as I did. And you wanted her all to yourself, out of the reach of Manny and the others…same as me. Now how is that any different?" Pitch argued with a victorious smirk playing on his lips.

The darkness stood up, facing Pitch directly with his glare.

"You think I don't see how you look at her? Quite protective for someone who just wants to help her." Pitch said with an uninterested shrug. "But that was your downfall, you see, it told me who you were."

He stepped back in surprise as he watched Crystal began to come back to reality.

"Shut up," He said his voice a rough whisper.

"You don't want her to know?" Pitch teased inching towards Crystal.

He flashed in front of her, keeping the darkness around him to hide him from her sight. He felt guilty for not telling her who he was, but if she knew…she would hate him forever. He wouldn't be able to handle her hate.

"Don't get distracted." Pitch said quickly flashing behind him and grabbing Crystal by her arm, yanking her up and away from him. "I told you I wasn't going to give her up so easily."

He glared at Pitch hard as he flicked his wrist sending shadows to surround Pitch. He stopped as Crystal screamed out, her last strength seeping out of her.

"Tsk tsk," Pitch said shaking his head. "Hurting the one you want to most protect."

The darkness clenched his teeth and balled his fists as he stared with hurt at Crystal. He got an idea as he took a step back, showing Pitch his defeat.

Pitch smiled evilly and victoriously. "Good, now leave."

He swooped up into the ceiling, making it look as if he left through the cracks in the rock. Pitch release Crystal slightly giving him enough time to appear behind Pitch and grab her. This time he didn't cover himself with darkness, knowing that was how Pitch saw what he was doing.

"Do you really want her to know who you are?" Pitch said agast at his reappearance.

Crystal tried to look up at him, but his hand came over and covered her eyes, holding her tight so she couldn't struggle and try to see who he was. She didn't have enough strength to fight him anyways as she lay limp against him, her legs shaking and threatening to drop her.

"She won't know," He said.

Something in his voice hit a nerve inside of her that warmed her up, yet also sent an icy dagger into her heart, confusing her body on how it should feel. She wanted to see who he was and why he was helping her now when he was the one supposedly trying to harm her.

"No!" Pitch yelled furiously, lunging towards the two.

He swiped his hand across the air, drawing the nightmares out and sending them towards Pitch, and flinging him towards the rocky wall hard. Pitch hit the wall, making his breath escape him and leave him crumpled on the ground with his nightmares standing around him ready to attack if he got up.

"I'm not someone you can easily defeat." He said glaring at Pitch.

"Neither am I." Pitch refuted, snapping his hand and sending the nightmares back at the darkness with more anger than he ever had before. "Even if you do take her now, I will keep targeting her until I have her all to myself! I won't ever give up!"

"Then you'll have to fight me to get to her." The darkness threatened him. He floated into the air, and sent the nightmares crashing into the wall in an explosion of black sand.

Pitch shuddered at the look the darkness was giving him then. One that would kill if it could. It said everything Pitch needed to know about who he was.

"Why?" Pitch shaked. "We're after the same goal."

"Because I will not let you harm her in the process. My goal is only to exact revenge on Man in the Moon." He told Pitch coldly.

Crystal shivered from the sudden cold that enveloped the whole cave, desperately hanging onto the darkness that had a hold of her. She could feel her consciousness coming back to her slowly the more she listened to the man holding her, and feeling his warmth seep into her.

Who was this man to create such a reaction from her? How is it that he can bring her out of something not even her letters could do? She so desperately wanted to see who he was in hopes that he would bring back some of her memories, but the more she struggled to see, the tighter around her eyes he held.

"If you come near her again I won't be so merciful." He threatened towards Pitch looking at the boogeyman who stood quaking in his shoes as he looked at the darkness surrounding the cave with the cold.

The darkness whisked off with Crystal in his arms, keeping her eyes covered and her shielded against his body in case Pitch decided to send a sudden attack at any moment.

"To think he has grown so powerful." Pitch mumbled staring at the spot they were just in. "Manny what have you done. You have doomed us all."

Pitch stared up at the moon hoping Manny would give him some sort of reassurance, but when none came, he had to swallow his fear and hope something would happen.

"She's the only thing that can save us."

Pitch turned quickly to find Manny standing there with a serious face and arms crossed.

"Were you think at all when you made him?" Pitch yelled at his friend. "He will kill us all!"

"Crystal is the only one that can stop him. That is why we have to keep her away from you Pitch. If she continues to be near you, you will take away the power able to defeat him." Manny told him quickly.

"What power?" Pitch asked accusingly.

"The power of light." Manny said simply, looking at him. "The Guardian of Spring, is also known as the Guardian of Life. Children are able to see her because they believe in spring are so full of life. Others see her when their loved ones are hurt or dying. People know her as the Guardian Angel. She is the one who can give and take life."

"Why did you give her such a power?" Pitch asked confused and hurt. "She isn't able to control such a power!"

"You know the answer to that." Manny said gruffly, knowing his time was running out to be down there. "He holds her close to him. She can change him just as easily as he changed himself."

"It could kill her." Pitch said sadly. "You know it could kill her, yet you still allow her to take such risks?"

Manny looked down guiltily as he faced the moon, his home. "If it could save us all, I'm willing to take that risk."

"That's selfish. To give her a new life, only to have it taken away." Pitch said snarling at Manny. "To think everyone looks to you for help, yet your doing something so selfish just to save yourself."

"I will help her as much as I can." Manny said, fading out from the land.

"What about Jack? Does he know?" Pitch asked stepping forward. "The others? Do they?"

Manny shook his head.

"If you don't tell them. I will." Pitch threatened.

"Very well. I will tell them truth, but it won't change anything. She will still have to fight him. He will come looking for her no matter what." Manny said faintly as he disappeared from in front of Pitch completely.

The darkness carried Crystal quickly, knowing the moonlight was giving her strength and soon he wouldn't be able to hold her still and fly at the same time. He saw the lake coming into view with the mountain just behind it.

Jack and Sandy were just about to give up and leave as they searched the whole place and didn't find a single thing there that could help them find where Crystal or Pitch was.

"Come on Sandy, let's go look somewhere else." Jack said feeling defeated and frustrated. He was worried on what was happening to Crystal and if she was alright.

Sandy tugged on the boy's sweatshirt, catching his attention as he pointed up into the sky. Jack stood with his staff in front of him as Sandy brought out his whips, ready for any fight the darkness would bring for them. It landed quickly next to the lake as it crouched down, almost as if setting something down carefully.

It ignored them as they shouted out to him. He placed his hand on her face as his other still covered her eyes. He leaned close until his mouth was next to her ear.

"What happened wasn't your fault. It was a natural disaster and you had nothing to do with it." He told her, making her tense. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened."

He uncovered her eyes and watched as she blinked, the light forming back into her eyes as tears formed in them. She quickly looked at him, hoping to see some part of him again, but he was surrounded by shadows, covering him completely and leaving nothing in sight for her to see any kind of feature.

He couldn't let her see who he was. He had to let her go for now. He couldn't let her become like him, even if it killed him he wouldn't let that happen. He turned a cold shoulder to her as she reached out her hand to him. This is why he had to destroy Manny, so he wouldn't turn her into a weapon like he did him.

"Wait," She said quietly, her voice breaking.

He ignored her as he flew up into the air, calling the shadows with him, and leaving her in sight for Jack and Sandy to see her finally.

"Crystal!" Jack yelled, dropping his staff quickly and running to her.

She turned to his voice and quickly looked back for the darkness, only to see that it was gone and nowhere in sight. Jack enveloped her in his arms, holding her tight and rocking her back and forth as tears slid down her cheeks. They were tears of sadness for the memory of her parents accident, tears of fear for what Pitch did to her, tears of thankfulness for the darkness helping her, tears of anxiousness for what the darkness and Pitch were talking about, but mostly tears of happiness to finally be back in Jack's arms.

She gripped his sweatshirt tightly on his shoulder blade, letting her tears spill into the cloth and for his touch to warm her more than she had been that whole week.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Jack cooed brushing her hair down.

He kissed her hair as he looked down at her worriedly. He pulls her back once she stopped crying and took a good long look at her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just so happy to be back."

He sighed thankfully bringing her back with a warm smile. "You're not ever leaving my arms again."

She let out a small laugh as she kissed his lips gently and placed her forehead to his. "I don't think I'll want to leave for a very long time."

Sandy floated over and tapped her shoulder. He looked at her guiltily and instantly started throwing up images of him apologizing over and over again. She pulled him close to her and hugged her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Sandy. I left and worried you so much!" She said, making him shake his head and look up at her.

He smiled as he hugged her back, sending a smile on her lips.

"Can you stand?" Jack asked carefully standing.

She tried standing up, but her legs gave beneath her, lacking the strength to do so. Jack bent down and picked her up carefully in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall against his shoulder. Sandy picked up his staff and they quickly flew off to the Workshop where she would be safe.

Jack felt right with her in his arms again. He knew she would never be out of his reach or sight again. He felt completely helpless while she was gone and didn't want to feel that way ever again.

By the time they reached the North Pole Crystal was shivering from the lack of strength and sunlight. Jack decided to ignore the doorway and quickly fly to the window of his work room, flinging it open with wind and sending the cold air and snow into the room. Sandy shut the window behind them quickly, opening the door and walking out onto the stairway, looking for the big man wherever he was.

"North!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! What are you doing here? Aren't you looking for…" North stopped as he spotted the shivering Crystal in his arms.

"Bunnymund!" North shouted, bounding for the stairway.

Bunny appeared in front of North on the stairway, looking irritated. "What is it? I don't have time for this! We have to find Crystal!"

"Get some blankets quickly! And call Toothianna!" North shouted, pushing past Bunny as he gave commands to the elves to help.

"Why?" Bunny asked turning around. He stopped as he spotted Crystal and quickly hurried off to do what North said.

"Place her in this room." North said quickly ushering them towards a room away from all the noise.

Jack walked inside and noticed the bed to the side, guessing it was the room North had prepared for Crystal when she stays here. He placed her under the covers and placed more on top of her shivering form as Bunny quickly brought them in. He was gone the next second, hurrying to find Tooth.

"How?" North asked as everyone flew in.

The elves had brought warm milk and cookies for if she woke up and had brought a heater in to warm the room up quickly.

"The darkness brought her to me." Jack said sitting on the bed next to her.

She turned over and rested her head on his leg as he slid his fingers through her hair, playing with its long strands.

"The darkness? But why?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know." Jack said staring at her worriedly.

Her shivering stopped as she curled up and relaxed.

"Something's not right. I think Manny is hiding something from us." Bunny said accusingly.

Tooth was fluttering all around, placing warm cloth's on her head, and tucking the blankets around her like a mother would.

"We'll ask later, right now we need to make sure she's alright." Tooth said waving the problem away. "Right now stress is the last thing she needs."

Crystal grumbled as she sat up and leaned against Jack, relaxing as he placed his legs on either side of her, one bent up and the other lying straight, and placed his arms around her.

"Crystal! Here eat!" Tooth said worriedly as she placed the plate of cookies in front of her and the warm glass of milk.

She looked down at the cookies and placed one in her mouth, feeling the chocolate melt on her tongue. "Do you have some soup?" She asked with a small smile to make them relax.

They all relaxed as North had the elves bring some soup, knowing she was alright now.

"You probably want me to explain what happened huh?" She asked worriedly as she looked down at the warm soup in her hands.

North ruffled her hair as he looked down at her with a smile. "Tomorrow. Right now you relax. Leave everything to us."

She watched as the others left to do what they need, happy that she was safe and with them now. She relaxed against Jack and soon fell asleep, knowing there wouldn't be any nightmares, and feeling safe with him there with her.

* * *

**I have a message to any and all who are reading. I really hope this doesn't sound selfish, but I want to ask for any of those who have a deviantart account and can draw if you would be willing to draw Crystal, The darkness, Manny, Time, or her and Jack. I have a devianart account by the name of TenshiNoCrystal, but I can't draw too well. I thought I did but compared to others on there I can't draw much. I have seen people who will draw pictures of OC's in stories and I thought I could take the chance to ask all of you. SO please if you could, message me on deviantart or here.**

**Much THANKS**


	12. Request

**I wasn't sure if people were seeing my requests at the top or bottom of the page so I decided to put in a small chapter of just asking. I love deviantart, and the drawings people put on there, and recently I have seen that people will take the characters from stories on fanfiction, quizilla, etc and draw them, putting them up on deviantart for others and the author to enjoy.**

**I didn't want to be selfish in asking, but I really need help! I can't draw very good, and when I do draw it's copying a picture in front of me onto a piece of paper at the table, or doodling most of the time. I'm such a perfectionist in my own things that I never think it's good enough for my drawings. I'm pleading, begging, and kneeling to any who can help me!**

**My deviantart account is TenshiNoCrystal, and so far I have only had one nice person offer to help me. I am starting to think that this idea will not work, so please can others help? I want to draw characters for any of my stories. Crystal/Hikar, Ace, Jack, Kiba, Takeru/Tyler, Shichiro/Seth, Sakura/Sierra, Mamoru/Micheal, Mayumi, Lily, Grown up Sabo, Akira, Tadao, The darkness, Time, Moony, Akito and Rin/ Ray and Tifani, Takeshi, Boris, and any of the dragons (Human, silhouette, anything). I'm even asking for people to draw the couples if they can! It would help with the story and definitely give me ideas for other chapters.**

**I am willing to put you in the copyrights like I do for others if that is what some of you are worried about! I really want this done! I can give you all the information you need on looks, clothes, personality, general, etc, anything! I can give pretty accurate detailed explanations for anyone willing! Heck I'll even write a special/extra chapter in your honor if that's what you want! **

**Please, I want this idea so i can reference your great works to my chapter and show others how you perceive my characters and their lives! If you would message me on here (Fanfiction) or to TenshiNoCrystal (deviantart ) or even here hikari_no_tenshi_lemons yahoo .com (My email, but without the spaces. It wouldn't let me put it otherwise)**

**Please help me! I can't draw and I need your awesome help! Message me somehow! I really need help! I don't want all this great idea to help the story go down into the gutter and rot in the sewer!**


	13. Identity Revealed

**All rights to Rise Of The Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. All OC's belong to me!**

**I'm sorry it took awhile to update! I was waiting for someone who wanted an idea to be put in, but I decided to use her idea for the next one. I was having trouble with inspiration on this chapter so I"MSORRY!**

**For anyone who wants to see the first picture of Jack and Crystal go to and check out MySadDelight. She has made the first picture and it's copyrighted to her! She's going to make more so wait in anticipation!**

* * *

Crystal grumbled as she turned her head and came face to face with Jack. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was steady, showing he was still fast asleep next to her. His arm was being used as her pillow and his other one was holding her tightly around her waist.

"Jack," She whispered gently. His breath hit her face, sending a shiver down her spine. "Jack, wake up."

He groaned as he cracked his eyes open and stretched his arms out, allowing her to sit up on her arm and stare at him. She smiled watching him wake up slowly, she slid her feet off the bed and stood up walking towards the door.

"Where you goin?" He asked groggily.

"To get something to eat." She giggled watching as he sat up and his hair was misplaced all around. "I had to get out of your hold to do so."

Jack groaned as he slid out of the bed and twined his fingers with hers, rubbing his eyes with his other as she tugged him out of the room and down into the workshop. She stopped as she spotted the others standing in a circle around the Guardian star, with grave faces and furrowed brows. Hushed whispers filled the circle as Tooth argued against Bunny and North, and Sandy put an 'X' over a smaller Crystal made out of sand.

"What's going on?" She asked them curiously as the smile left her face.

Tooth flitted over quickly as she tried to usher Crystal away before the others could say anything and bring her into the conversation.

"We need you to tell us what happen." North said walking over and telling her quickly.

"She doesn't need to tell us anything!" Tooth said protectively.

"We need to know what happened." Bunny said gently, putting his arms out as a show of no harm. "It will help us."

Sandy floated over and stopped in front of Crystal, crossing his arms and glaring at the two who were trying to make her remember.

"She shouldn't have to remember any of that! You saw how she was!" Tooth yelled at them, forcing her glare at them also.

"Tooth," Crystal said gently, touching the Fairy's arm. "It's okay. I'll tell them."

An audible sigh came from the two as Crystal nodded her head towards an open area. She waited till Jack sat in the corner of the window sill, then situated herself in between his legs, with his arms around her waist, and his chin resting on top of her head. She took in a deep breath and recounted the events from when she went to her former house, to when the darkness dropped her off at the lake where Jack and Sandy already were. She told them all about what Pitch did, and how he took her power and strength from her, keeping her unable to fight against him.

With everything that Pitch did, Jack tightened his hold around her till it was almost strangling around her stomach. He looked out the window with a glare as his jaw clenched tightly.

"Jack," Crystal whispered as she tugged on his arm gently.

"Sorry," He said loosening his hold around her. He kept his gaze towards the window as his mind made every kind of situation of revenge for everything he did to her by torturing her.

North grunted as he rubbed his brows in irritation before sighing and looking up at her guiltily. They were all looking at her in that way. They all felt like they should have been there to protect her, that they should have been able to help her, but as they were trying to find her, she was being tortured under Pitch's watch.

"Sheila," Bunny said with a sigh. "We're going to need you to take us to the lake."

"No," Jack said whipping his head to look at him. "I'm not letting her going there again! They could be there, waiting for her."

"Jack," North said standing up again. "It may be the only chance we have to find any clues."

"No," He said more firmly, gripping her dress in his hands.

Crystal gripped his hands and slid out of his hold. She stood before him with a gentle smile and held her hand out to him, gripping his hand. "Jack, I'll be alright. I'll have you there."

"That didn't stop them before." He murmured angrily as he squeezed her fingers.

She crouched down and took his face into her hands, making him look at her in the eyes. "Jack, listen to me. You weren't there when he took me. You aren't at fault for what he did."

Jack clenched his jaw again, turning his head from her. She sighed as she stood up and walk over to Bunny, turning to look at Jack over her shoulder.

"I'm going with them. Whether you come with us or not is up to you." She told him firmly.

"No! It's too dangerous to go there!" Jack said standing up and storming over to her.

"They're right! It could help us figure out something!" She yelled at him.

"Why is this so important to you?" He argued.

She clenched her jaw as she looked down at the ground before composing herself and looking back up to him. "Because, our enemy, who Moony said is out to destroy us, is familiar to me. Whoever he is or was, I knew him."

"What?" North yelled behind her stepping closer to listen.

"I want to know if he is somehow connected to me." She argued with him, staring straight into his eyes. "He won't hurt me. If he wanted to he would have when Pitch took my powers away."

Her eyes were hard and determined as they gazed into his. A glint in her eyes and a slight darkened ring on the outer edge of her iris, showing how stubborn and hard headed she was on this subject. He had seen that look before, and whenever she gave it to him he always lost. He wasn't going to win this time, and knew that the only way he would feel better was if he went with her.

He let out a sigh. "Fine. But only long enough to find some kind of clue, then we get her out of there." He told North and Bunny with a fierce stare.

"We can do that." North said with a nod.

He yelled to the yetis to get the sleigh ready, as it slid into view with the reindeer stomping by. Jack teased them a bit as he tried to get his anger away. Crystal punched him lightly on the arm as she stood before the reindeer, cooing to them to calm them down. They glared at Jack before diverting their attention to Crystal as it nuzzled her neck affectionately. She walked towards the sleigh, brushing her fingers across their fur as she went by, getting a satisfied snort as she did so.

North grabbed a struggling Bunny into the sleigh, and lifted Crystal lightly up into it also. They others floated up into the sleigh, and Crystal sat next to Bunny, scratching behind his ears, making him sigh out in relief as his lids fluttered. She continued to do so as they twisted and turned through the icy tunnels to the outside, and stopped as they glided through the air gently.

"Crystal," Jack said waving his hand, urging her to come join him.

She smiled as she climbed up to the top of the sleigh and sat down next to him, holding her dress down as the wind blew greatly around them and blew her hair back behind her. He pulled her to his side as he twined his fingers into her s and put his arm on the other side of her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," He said gently. "I know I was pushing it too far. I'm just… I'm worried."

Crystal smiled at him as she turned her head. "I know. I understand completely." She leaned up and pecked his lips sweetly.

Jack looked down at her and saw the light reflecting in her eyes as she looked up at him with a loving smile. He pressed forward as his lips connected with hers passionately. He leaned on his hand on the other side of her as he felt how warm she was, and tasted the sweet fruity nectar on her lips, smelling the Sakura seep out of her skin and into the wind. Crystal reveled in his kiss as she parted her lips and kissed his upper lip, feeling the iciness of their touch, and tasting the mint that went with his breath.

Tooth looked forward with a giggle as she tried to calm Bunny down from his fear of heights. Sandy flushed as he floated up towards North, to avoid looking at the couple on top. North laughed heartily as he knew what was going on for the peace and quiet going on in the back and the flushed Sandy to take up his right hand. They had to part soon as they had to help lead North in the right direction of the lake.

Crystal stood up and looked at the lake as it came into view. Her heart was telling her to be terrified of the place, and her head was warning her to be careful the closer they got, but her anxiousness got the best of her to try and figure out what is going on and how to solve it.

"Okay let's look for clue." North said clapping his hands together as everyone split up.

They looked in every crevice for any slight clue that could help them with this, with Jack hovering close to Crystal the whole time, not letting her get too far away. No one could find any hint of anything as Crystal groaned and looked around. She glanced at Jack before sneaking off around the corner, hoping to find something….anything… that would help her remember.

The darkness loomed on the outside of the woods as it watched Crystal search around. He needed her to come to his side. He had to take her away from them. He seemed out of the woods and squirmed next to Crystal making her jump away from him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him wondering.

"You need to come with me." He said quickly, looking at her desperately.

"Why?" She asked him stepping closer, but keeping out of his reach.

"They'll only hurt you. The Guardians are bad people." He hissed at her, anger bubbling.

"They have helped me! They save me and took me in." She argued with him.

"No!" He said gripping her arm in his hand, almost bruising her skin. "They work for Man in the Moon! They'll only betray you! He will betray you to gain in his own needs!"

"What?" She gasped looking at him and feeling his desperation seep into her. "Is that why you're trying to destroy them? Did Moony do something to you? Did he betray you?"

"You will come with me." He growled not answering her questions.

"No!" She shouted, pulling back away from him.

"Too bad," Pitch said laughing as he seeped out of the ground from the shadows. "Her own savior, and she doesn't want to go with him. Poor dear, you're scaring her."

"Crystal!" Jack yelled, running around the corner quickly with Bunny in tow. They stopped taking their weapons out and preparing for a fight.

Crystal jerked her arm away from him as she stepped back a few steps, but stopped again as she turned and saw Pitch trapping her in with his arms out on either side of him, as if welcoming her to him.

"You buggers! You are working together!" Bunny shouted as he glared at them.

"Get her out of there!" North shouted landing on the other side of them.

"No! It's not like that!" The darkness shouted at them. He whipped his head back as Pitch stepped closer to her. "Stay away from her!" He shouted throwing a spear at Pitch and making him jump back away from her.

Pitch glared at him as he created a huge wave of dark and crashed it into him, throwing him backwards, and making the others jump away from the attack. Darkness swirled through the air as Crystal stood in the middle, wanting and trying to stop both from killing one another.

Neither listened to her as both were aiming to take her away as the prize of the whole battle. They both wanted her; both for different reasons. And neither was going to give up till one of them won this and took her away. Crystal gasped as she felt the darkness surround her and suck the power from her body. The darkness heard her and halted for a second, taking a hit from Pitch and hitting a tree.

"Stop!" North shouted as he grabbed the darkness and shoved him away from Crystal.

Jack and Bunny attacked Pitch, keeping him away from Crystal and throwing anymore darkness across the space. Jack rushes over to her and puts his arm around her waist to help her stay standing in place.

"Would both of you stop this?" She yelled at the two. "I'm not going with either one of you."

She jerks herself out of Jack's grip and walks up to Pitch smacking him across the face and pointing a finger in his face, making him look at her in shock with his wide golden eyes.

"You had no right to take me against my will and destroy my home!" She yelled at him, causing the others to stare in shock. "I'm not my mother! I will never be her! You know I understand now why my mother couldn't love you!" Tooth flitted close by, ready to take Crystal away if Pitch lashed out. "You are selfish, conceited, and cruel! You don't care about anyone other than yourself! And you're so bent on enriching fear in others! My mother would NOT have wanted that!"

Crystal turns on her heal as she storms over to the darkness and Pitch looks down guiltily, clenching his teeth in anger. She dodged Jack as he tried to grab her and stop her from getting any closer to their enemy. Clouds appeared in the sky, threatening of a storm and brutal rain and winds. Vines rose out of the ground and wrapped around his ankles as he tried to back away.

He began to freak out as darkness swirled out of him and tried to surround her, pushing the others away. He couldn't let her know who he was. He had to protect her from who he had become. He could hurt her, and wouldn't even mean to.

He makes the darkness swallow and choke the vines to death and flings himself into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" She yells flying up into the air after him.

He looked back at her and stopped, seeing how desperate she looked as she followed his movement intensely. The darkness was still swirling down below as the others tried anything to fight it off and keep it away.

"Please! Stop!" She shouted after him as he flew around.

He was flying around in circles, trying to keep her away from the darkness and him at the same time. But he couldn't let her follow him into the darkness. His heart was battling with itself as it told him to take her with him and the other told him to keep her here and safe.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted back at her.

"I want to help!" She begged speeding up to him.

"No!" He yelled flinging her hand away from him angrily. "I will not drag you into what I have become!"

"How did I know you?" She pleaded with him.

Manny appeared down below as a flash of light appeared, blinding everyone, and sending the darkness away.

"You!" The darkness shouted glaring at said man who was looking at the battle ground.

Pitch flew up quickly and grabbed Crystal, dragging her away from the darkness and everyone else. The darkness reacted quickly as he flew down and hit Pitch with a dark lightning bolt, sending him flying across the space and into the rocks.

"Do not touch her with your filthy hands!" He spat at Pitch as said Boogeyman tried to look up, but couldn't register from the hit.

"Crystal!" Manny shouted looking at her desperately. "Come over to me quickly."

"No! I want to know how I know him!" She argued with him.

"Come to me now!" Manny hissed getting angry.

"Don't you dare try to take her!" The darkness said stepping next to her.

"Manny what did you do to him?" She asked him quickly. "Why does he hate you so bad?"

"I'll tell you once you come to me." Manny begged looking at her pleadingly.

"No! I want to know now!" She shouted glaring at Manny with hate.

The darkness shot out at Manny, pulling back his hand as an orb of darkness formed in his hand. He pushed his arm forward, ready to hit Manny at full force.

"No!" She shouted moving forward.

Manny glared at the darkness coming towards him, raising his hand and flicking it upwards, sending light up into a wall, making the darkness crash into it and seize his attack.

"You bastard! I won't let you take her!" He yelled at the powerful man.

"I won't do a thing to her." Manny growled standing face to face with the darkness with only the light wall in between them.

"Manny!" Crystal shouted, running forward.

North grabbed her quickly, holding her in place before she could get in between the two and stop them. "Don't interfere."

"Interfere?" Crystal asked angrily. "All of you are interfering!"

Her power flowed through her quickly and strongly as it pushed North away and sent her forward towards the two that were still glaring at each other.

"Man in the Moon! ENOUGH!" She yelled at him as she slapped him across the face, making him drop his barrier and stare at her in shock.

"Crystal," Jack whispered looking at her in surprise.

The darkness sneered proudly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the air with him. She looked at him curiously as she tried to get a peak of him in the hopes of seeing any characteristic that will remind her of the past.

"Let me see your face." She said desperately.

He jerked away from her, dropping her hand and flying away from her. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?" She argued flying forward and grabbing his arm. "Tell me who you are! I know you know!"

"No!" He growled.

She glared at him as she felt a great power start in her stomach and spread throughout her body. She felt it reach her hands and heard him gasp in surprise as it shot into his arm. It spread up him as it made the darkness slowly recede away from him.

She let him go quickly as the darkness drained away from his face, showing dark blond hair and deep blue eyes that peered into her as if knowing everything about her. She was propelled backwards as her memories hit her like a hurricane.

"Daddy!" She yelled as a child, following her father around the house eagerly.

He turned with a smile on his face, lifting her into the air and spinning around as she giggled above him. He nuzzled her nose with his own, making her laugh more, before he set her down and ruffled her hair.

"Crystal!" Tyler said appearing in the room. "Let's go to the creek!"

"Okay!" She said excitedly.

She grabbed his hand and waved excitedly to her father as they walked out of the house and down to the small creek that they played in for the next couple of hours.

"Tyler!" She laughed excitedly as she hopped from rock to rock across the creek, determined to reach the other side.

He stopped on the other side and looked back as he held out his hand for her and caught her as she jumped the rest of the distance.

"Big brother is the best!" She shouted excitedly as she hugged him around his neck.

He chuckled as he hugged her back before setting her down and grabbing her hand again.

The memories rushed by one by one, threatening to split her head in half as they all rushed to her. She could hardly hear the voices shouting for her as she stood on the ground and fell to her knees clutching her head, and pressing her hands tightly to them.

They last thing she got was the last time she saw her family with the accident, getting the real memory. The only thing that changed was that they didn't blame her, but instead told her to keep living on. To stay happy and find the one for her.

When she could finally see the ground in front of her again she realized that she was shaking as tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving trails down them before they hit the ground. Sobs racked her body as the pain began to seep away from her. As she looked up she saw that they others couldn't get anywhere near her because of the wind and power that had seeped out of her and was out of control, pushing them all away.

She looked at the Guardians who looked at her worriedly and panicked, then at Jack who was trying to reach her desperately to calm her down and help her. She looked at Manny and saw not the look of worry or fear, but of guilt, as if he knew what she was remembering.

Finally she looked up and saw as the man floated down to the ground, standing in front of her. The wind died down around her as he stepped closer. His dark blond hair glistening in the light, and his deep dark blue eyes watching her with wonder and hurt. She knew now why he didn't want her to know.

"Big brother…" She whispered staring at him with wide eyes.

She took a step forward and watched as he looked away from her guiltily, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. She glanced at Manny and he was glaring at Tyler with a glare as he clenched his jaw and fists.

"Tyler," She breathed, racing towards him.

He held up a hand and stopped her as she looked at him hurt. "Don't come near me. You shouldn't have known who I was."

"No," She said, watching as he lifted himself into the air. "Please….please don't leave me again!" She reached out for him, hoping to get him to stay. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault you all were killed! Just please! Please don't leave again!"

He looked down at her in surprise as guilt flooded his eyes and he wanted so badly to reach out for her and bring her into his arms and tell her he was going to protect her like he always did before. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks as she begged him to stay. He felt his heart twist in guilt as he remembered how he was now.

"Goodbye." He said simply.

He forced himself to turn away from her and fly away quickly, disappearing in the darkness. Pitch gave her one last look, before walking over to Manny and clapping his shoulder.

"We need to tell her." Pitch told the man with hurt seeping through his voice.

Manny nodded as Crystal let out a sob and brought her hand over her mouth and nose, trying to calm down. She dropped onto the ground with her legs on either side of her, her body turning numb, and her mind closing off.

She finally had her brother back, but he was the one trying to destroy all of them. He was so close, yet she couldn't stop him as he left her there. She had to find out what Manny did to her brother. She knew Manny had something to do with why her brother was they was he is now.


	14. Power

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. The OC's in this story belong to me. If you would like to borrow them, then please ask.**

**Thank you MySadDelight for drawing us an awesome picture of Jack and Crystal!**

**Everyone check her out and see the awesome picture. And just wait she says there are more to come!**

* * *

Crystal sat there on the ground, staring at where her brother had just been, wishing she had somehow gotten him before he left. His face flashed through her mind of him smiling at her when she was small, and how kind he was to anyone and everyone. She knew he couldn't have changed; yet he was scared of himself enough that he didn't want her too close to him.

"Crystal," Manny said behind her, his hand laying itself on her shoulder.

Anger and red flashed through her mind as she smacked his hand away and glared at him with tears at the corners of her eyes. "Don't touch me!"

She stood up and pushed him away, tears spilling over, but her eyes narrowed harshly as she glared at him. He put his hands up defensively, trying to calm her anger down.

"Crystal, listen," He said gently.

"Manny, let her calm down." Pitch told him, grabbing Manny's upper arm.

Crystal turns her glare over to Pitch, making him flinch back from her gaze. "Calm down? You knew about this?" She shouted at him angrily. She turned back to Manny and balled her fists. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM! What the hell did you do to my brother?!"

"Listen, there's a reason for this." Manny said, trying to calm her down.

"A reason? How is any reason good enough for this?" She shouted at him, taking a step towards him, swiping her hand through the air gesturing to the situation that had just gone on. "You turned my brother into this….this….DARKNESS!"

"Just listen to him." Pitch begged stepping towards her.

She glared at him again, punching him in the jaw, making him fall back onto the ground. "YOU have no right in this conversation to tell me to listen. YOU were the one who took my life! YOU were the one who made me think it was my entire fault when my family was killed! AND YOU were the one who knew about my brother and didn't tell me a thing! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN OR LISTEN!"

"It wasn't suppose to turn out like this." Manny groaned loudly, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Turn out like WHAT?" She growled at him. "Turning my brother, who was kind to everyone and tried his best to make everyone happy, into this dark person?! He protected me and you turned him to something bad? You are not the person I thought you were!"

"Crystal would you just listen to my explanation?" He shouted at her, temper rising.

The Guardians held back, scared to get in the middle of the argument for fear they may be the new target for her rising anger. Jack reached his hand out, but retracted it as she pushed Manny once again away from her.

"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" She growled at him. "YOU MADE IT OUT THAT TYLER IS THE ENEMY! BUT ALL ALONG YOU WERE THE ENEMY!"

"Crystal!" He growled at her.

"You are the one to blame!" She shouted, ignoring him.

"Crystal! I'm warning you!" Manny said strictly, his anger about bubble over.

"Warning me? No, I'm warning you! I want my brother back to normal!" She shouted at him.

"Enough!" He said snapping.

A loud smack was heard through the clearing as Manny's hand connected with her cheek and sent her head to the side. Her mouth hung slack as she looked stared into space, her mind following the hard smack and the red formation of his hand that is slowly darkening on her face.

"Manny!" North gasped stepping forward.

"I told you to listen to me!" Manny said losing his temper towards her.

She turned her face slowly to him, water forming in her eyes again at the stinging pain that was unleashed on her cheek.

"I swear! You are the only one who can make me so angry!" Manny shouted at her.

"Me make you angry?" She said, her anger coming back to how it was.

She dug her toes into the ground, feeling the dirt move and slide in her movements. Vines crept through the ground and wrapped around him tightly, before throwing him towards the lake. He made a giant splash as he landed in the lake, and his head broke through the water gasping for air.

"This is a battle you don't want to fight Crystal." Manny warned as he floated above the water and made the water deflect off of him.

"Oh, yes I do." She growled at him, wind gathering around her and animals surrounding her protectively.

"Crystal, come on sheila," Bunny said, hopping towards her quickly. "There's probably an explanation for this."

"Back off Bunnymund." She growled at him, making his ears go back in fear from the tone in her voice.

Bunny backed up as wolves padded out of the woods, eyes flashing, ears back, teeth bared, and a real growl leaking out of their throats. They stood next to Crystal as Manny lowered the moons light, his strength growing.

Water lashed out of the lake and whipped towards her, trying to attack her skin. She jumped out of their way and pushed her hand forward, sending the wolves after him. Manny narrowed his eyes at them, and snapped his fingers, making the wolves howl in fear and back away from him. They looked at Crystal momentarily before taking off into the woods again.

"You won't win this Crystal," He told her in a growl. "I control all."

"Then I guess I'm a good opponent huh?" She said, flying forward and kicking towards his head.

His arm came up and blocked the kick, the ribbon around her ankle brushing along his arm. He flung his arm down, sending her away from him as the water once again lashed out towards her. She sliced her arm smoothly through the water as it neared her, slicing it in half as it flew past her.

He flew at her, the same moment she charged at him, catching each other in a battle of strength. Their hands locked together as they both tried to push the other away, and gain the upper hand in the battle. They pushed on another back through the air, landing away from each other on the ground.

"I didn't do this to torment you!" Manny shouted. "I did this to help you!"

"What? So turning my brother evil was supposed to help me?" She argued. She threw vines at him once again, wrapping around his arms and legs, pulling tightly.

"No!" He clenched his teeth as thorns sprouted on the vines, piercing his skin. "Come to your senses! Do you think this is the person everybody wants to help? That everyone likes to be around?"

"Shut up!" She growled, pulling her arm, making the vines tighten and stretch more.

"What about Jack? Would you regret meeting him?" Manny shouted, trying to make her see things. "What about Jamie? And Sophie? Is this the big sis they met and grew up with?"

Crystal lowered her hands as the little boy and girl flashed through her mind, sending a realization into her. She clenched her teeth, still angry at Manny, but knowing she shouldn't jump to conclusions like she was. She cracked her knuckles and snapped her fingers, making the thorns disappear, then making the vines disappear into the ground, leaving Manny standing there watching her carefully.

"You will explain everything to me. You got it?" She said with narrowed eyes.

Jack came up, rubbing her arms comfortingly. "Calm down. Breathe."

She tore her attention from Manny to Jack, staring into his icy blue ones, sending an instant calm into her body. He smiled at her sweetly as he wiped away the water at her eyes that was still lingering and threatening to spill over.

"I'm right here. Shh. Shh. It's okay." He said as a sob broke through her again.

He gathered her into his arms as she gripped his jacket in her fists and pressed her face into the nape of his neck, letting the tears dry up with her anger.

"You okay?" He asked into her hair, pressing a small kiss on her head.

She nodded her head, feeling his arms loosen around her, and pull her back to look into her face.

"Let's listen to what he says. Okay?" He asked her, cupping her face in both his hands.

She nodded again, leaning into his hands, letting the cool touch calm her down more and relax her. He smiled at her and kissed her lips calming, sending her mind away from the predicament and into a calmer state.

"Let's go," He said on her lips.

She opened her eyes and saw he was still looking at her, waiting for the okay. "Okay," She breathed, finding her breath again and feeling her anger diminish for the moment.

He let her face go and linked his hand with hers, tugging her next to him as they boarded the sleigh. "I think we'll meet you there." Jack told Manny in a warning tone.

"That's a good idea." Manny said with a thankful nod.

"Pitch," Tooth said looking at him carefully. "Go home. We don't need you here at all."

Pitch opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as the Guardians all glared at him, and Manny shook his head, telling him not to argue against them on this.

"I see when I'm not wanted." Pitch grumbled.

"You brought this on yourself Pitch." Crystal said, not even looking at him, as she leaned into Jack with his arm around her. "You could have used your power for good. Instead you used it wrongly and brought this upon yourself."

Pitch sneered at her before slinking into the shadows and disappearing beyond their sight. North looked at the others before snapping the reins, and sending the reindeer back towards the workshop. Crystal let the wind blow on her face as she leaned into Jack and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," North said up front. Crystal opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "If I had known what Manny had done….I would have…"

Crystal shook her head, making him stop as he glanced back at her. "It wouldn't have changed anything. You wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"He better have a good explanation." Bunny grumbled as he clung onto the side of the sleigh.

"Oh, Crystal," Tooth said, flitting over to her and pulling her into her warm downy feathers. "We'll figure this out. We'll solve this."

"Do you think we can?" Crystal asked, hugging the fairy to her. "I don't want to lose him again."

"Let's hope that we can." Tooth said truthfully, feeling the Guardian of Spring turn her head and lay again her feathers with a sigh. "You never lost your brother." She told her after a pause. "He's always been with you…here." She pointed to Crystal's heart, making her smile and let out a small laugh.

"Thank you," Crystal said hugging the fairy again and letting her laughs ring out into the wind. "Though that sounded so cheesy."

Crystal let herself rest between Tooth and Jack comfortably, her anxiousness becoming stronger the closer they were getting to the Workshop. The sleigh slid gently into its spot as it stopped at the workshop.

"Come on," North said, nudging his head toward the globe.

Crystal glanced over and saw Manny standing there, waiting for them calmly; his anger passed from him already. She clenched her fists before climbing out quickly and storming over to Manny. He turned to her slowly and calmly, judging her mood by her face.

"Explain." Crystal said simply, staring at him with her hands clenched to keep her temper under control.

Jack strode over to her calmly and put an arm around her waist, sending his icy touch and calmness to her. Her fists slowly unclenched as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, moving her hand to lightly grip his back and lean into him again.

Manny nodded, waiting till everyone joined in and would be able to listen. "I promise you, this was not how it was supposed to be like." He clasped his hands together, watching her carefully. "You're brother, Tyler, I watched as he desperately tried to save your life, even when he knew he was going to do die doing so. I meant for him to be one of the Guardians, just as you are now, his power was suppose to be one of night, to control the strength of light and to bring forth the time for sleep, me, and the stars. But the power was much stronger than I thought it would be; it completely took him over and began to control him completely."

Crystal felt her knees give out below her as she fell to the floor, Jack gripping his hold on her tighter, letting her fall gently.

"You're brother was suppose to be the Guardian of strength, of knowing there will be tomorrow and a new day, but he was also the Guardian of Death." Manny said sadly, watching her as she watched him with the same sad eyes. "I knew your family history, and how your whole family had this ability to forever believe in us. I had hoped he would be able to continue watching over you; to keep you safe from the dangers out there. I didn't know he would become like he is." Manny rubbed his neck, feeling more and more guilty the more he explained. "Turning you into a guardian was not my original plan, but I knew that it was the only way to bring down and change how your brother is now. Your power is the only thing that can help him now. You are the Guardian of Courage, knowing there will always be a way to achieve what you want; you are the Guardian of Life. Your brother is even beyond my help anymore."

"I can help him?" She asked quietly. She stood up shakily and walked the few steps to him, grabbing onto the front of his shirt desperately. "How can I help him? Tell me what power you are talking about!"

He shook his head at her. "If I tell you, you will not be able to access it or use it to the extent you need it."

She gripped the front of his shirt, clenching her teeth as she held back the hit she so badly wanted to deal him. "Then how am I supposed to help him?" She asked desperately.

"I cannot tell you." Manny told her with a shake of his head. "If you are not strong enough to help him then he will stay how he is. I cannot do a thing about this except for tell you, you can help him."

Crystal palm connected with his face before she could stop it, leaving him staring to the side and clenching his teeth. His cheek began to form a print of her hand in red as it swelled and throbbed in pain.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," She growled at him, her hand shaking and spreading to her body. "If he was going to be so powerful that you wouldn't be able to stop him, you should have not done it at all! I couldn't save him or my family before! What makes you think I can do it now?"

She didn't let him answer and she swerved on her heel and took off running towards the room North gave to her; ignoring the outstretched arms and shouts for her, heading up the stairs, and slamming the door behind her. She slid to the floor, burying her face in her arms as she cried once again that day, knowing she would not have any more tears by the times she was done crying to her heart's content.

"Manny," North grumbled, looking at his old friend. "What have you done?"

"I know. I've done some damage that cannot be undone." Manny said with a shake of his head. "I have to go now. I've used up all my time."

North sighed as he shook his head and looked at the door to Crystal's room. "Jack, Sandy, can you go check on her."

They both nodded as they headed up to the room, worried at what they would see. Jack creaked the door open and spotted her lying in front of the door. She was fast asleep, her breathing finally even, and tears running down her face, leaving streaks on her skin.

"I can't believe I can't do anything." Jack mumbled hurt. He wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheek, and then pushed her hair out of her face, gazing at her in worry and helplessness.

Sandy began to jingle, making Jack turn his attention to his friend. Sandy pointed to himself and made a house appear over his head.

"Your home?" Jack asked confused.

Sandy nodded quickly as a smile spread on his face. Sandy pointed to Crystal and then back to himself with the house over his head.

"Oh! You want to take her to your home." Jack said hitting his fist on his open palm. "Yeah, I think that'll be best."

Jack turned back to Crystal and nudged her shoulder. He kissed her forehead as her eyes cracked open and she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Jack," She whispered, looking at him in confusion.

"Sandy wants to know if you want to get away and go to his home." Jack said with a small smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Sandy's home?" Crystal asked, looking at Sandy, then remembering what happened. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Sandy beamed as he floated over to her and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her up and towards the window.

"What about North?" She asked looking at the door.

"I'll go tell him, then I'll catch up. Okay?" Jack said, walking towards the door.

Crystal nodded and leaped out the window with Sandy, letting him take her to his home. Jack soon caught up with them, and gripped her hand in his as they neared and island, full of Sandy, and a couple of palm tree's decorating it.

"It's beautiful," Crystal sighed, letting the warm sand slide through her toes and cover her tracks as she walked.

Sandy grabbed her hand and showed her lying back on the sand relaxing, making her smile back at him.

"Thank you Sandy," She said warmly and lovingly. "You might want to head out, the kids need their dreams." She waved him on with a calm smile. "I'll be here when you return."

Sandy nodded as he waved at the two on the island, and took off towards the sleeping children.

"Not much on this island." Jack said looking around.

"I like it," Crystal said with a laugh. "It's simple, and relaxing."

Jack lay down on the sand beneath a palm tree and crossed his arms beneath his head, letting his staff lie down and bury itself halfway in the sand. Crystal glanced over to him and watched as he gave her a warm smile and held out his arm.

"Come here," He told her.

She walked over to him and sat down, feeling the sand move around her to the shape of her body. Jack's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to him, turning on his side as he pulled her close. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, making him shiver for once. His leg slipped between hers, their feet entangling in one another, his arm tightening even more so around her waist. He breathed her in and still smelt the cherry blossoms rising from her; enveloping her completely with the sweet scents.

"Jack," She whispered, pulling back from his neck. "I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to lose everything again."

Jack leaned his forehead on hers and gave her Eskimo kisses, making her giggle and smile at him. "I promise. You won't lose anything. I'll make sure everything that happens will turn out good."

"Really?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah," Jack breathed, watching her light blue eyes shine.

He stared transfixed into her eyes, feeling her heart beat speed up against his chest, feeling it beat in time to his own, and feeling her breath glide over him smoothly. Before he even realized he was moving forward, he felt his lips connect with her soft ones, feeling the warmth radiate through them as he kissed her lips fervently.

Crystal pulled back and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, feeling his cool skin on her lips. He groaned as he cupped her cheek and kissed her neck, leaving a small red mark on her collarbone. He kissed it once more before trailing his finger along her lips, jaw, and down her neck, making a circle around the mark, and making her suck in a breath and let it out raggedly.

"This is my promise." He told her with a smirk.

She giggled as she pulled him back to her, with his hand still on the mark. She seized his lips and sighed against them as his hand trailed back out and down her arm softly, before resting once again around her waist.

"You need sleep," Jack said breathing heavily after pulling back and looking at her.

He ran a thumb over her lips gently, seeing the bruised look they now had as she breathed just as heavily. She pouted and groaned, making him laugh.

"I'll be right here." He told her gently.

She sighed, giving up as she lay her head down on his arm beneath her head, and gently fell into a calm sleep with Jack enveloped around her.

Crystal woke with a start the next morning as she found Sandy lying in her arms like a small stuffed toy, and Jack was nowhere to be seen. She stood up and watched as Sandy tossed in his deep sleep. She looked down at her necklace and touched it gently, determination floating onto her face.

She nodded her head, knowing what she had to do right then. She looked once more at Sandy, before taking off into the sky and beginning her search. She was going to find her brother, and learn everything she could. She searched every place she could think of, with no clue that he was ever there at each one. Finally she reached the last place she could think of, the tunnel her family was killed in.

She looked around and sighed helplessly as he was still nowhere in sight. "Not here either."

"What are you doing here?!" A voice asked worriedly behind her.

She turned on her heel quickly and saw Tyler standing there, watching her with wide eyes. "Big brother!" She rushed to him and wrapped him in a hug before he could stop her.

"Don't do that!" He said desperately as he pushed her away from him. "You can't come near me! Please!"

"Please Tyler! You have to tell me what is going on!" She begged him, watching as he back away from her in fear…not of her, but of himself. "Tell me how I can help you!"

"You can't help me!" He shouted at her, making her gasp and take a step back. "No one can help me!"

"But big brother!" She shouted helplessly.

"No! You have to get away from here!" He shouted at her fearfully. "You have to get away from me!"

"No! I will not!" She argued looking at him with hard eyes, set with determination.

"Run!" He shouted.

He gasped and gripped his arms to himself, making Crystal step towards him in worry as he doubled over and groaned. The darkness flashed out of the surrounding area, and wrapped itself tightly around him. She watched as the last features of her brother were consumed by the darkness, and he stood up straight, no longer in the pain he was in before.

"Big brother," She breathed watching as he began to walk towards her. There was no longer fear in his movements. This was no longer her brother; she could sense it radiating off of him in waves.

He disappeared before standing behind her and wrapping an arm around her arms and stomach and the other around her throat, cutting her air off and her way of defending herself.

"I will end you myself." He rasped out.

She gritted her teeth, swinging her arms back and gripping the darkness in her hands as if it was a piece of clothing. "NO!"

Light escaped out of her and into that part she was grasping, making her brother scream out in pain and let her go. She fell to the floor, but quickly recovered and stood, watching him carefully. The darkness thrummed as it covered the hole she had made in it.

"You will pay for that!" He shouted at her.

He lunged for her, arms outstretched and ready to grab her. She jumped into the air, and let the wind carry her above him and out of his reach. She looked around desperately, hoping to find some clue or way to stop her brother without hurting him. She dodged again as he swiped at her harshly, keeping in the air.

"You won't get away!" He growled, flying up to her.

She slide her hand through the air, sending the wind towards him, and pushing him away and to the ground. She twisted her wrist and watched as roots and vines tethered him to the ground carefully.

"I won't fight you!" She shouted to him. "I don't want to fight you!"

He laughed maniacally as he killed the roots and vines holding him. "That's too bad."

He flew into the air again, clenching her arm in his hand and pulling her to him so they were face to face.

"Please, stop," She begged quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"You see? That's the difference between you and me." He told her with venom. "We're opposites. We live to counteract the other out."

Crystal watched in horror as he reared his arm back and filled it with darkness, ready to hit her with its power and send her down to the ground once again. "Big brother, PLEASE!"

He laughed maniacally, before he made a pained sounded and groaned out. The darkness in his hand disappeared as he gripped at his head once again, the covering disappearing from his face and showing the struggle he was having on his face.

"Run," He groaned out. "Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"But," She began to say.

"GO!" He shouted at her.

She turned quickly and was about to fly away when a hand gripped at her neck, enclosing it in his grasp and sending pain lancing down her spine. She let out a pained squeak as she glanced behind her, to find the darkness was once again consuming him.

"You're not going anywhere," He sneered. "This is why I have to get rid of you. You are just another problem that gives this boy too much strength to go against me."

"You're not my brother," She said, already knowing the answer.

He laughed out in spite. "Me? No, I am the darkness itself! Your brother here is just a vessel I'll use until he can no longer be useful to me!"

"Then what?" She growled at him, gripping the hand that was squeezing her neck.

"Then I'll find another one," He laughed by her ear. "I don't need that stupid Man in the Moon to transfer me! I'm strong enough to do it myself!"

"I won't let you!" She spat at him. "I won't let you use my brother like that!"

"Oh, you will. You'll watch as I make all the children stop believing in you Guardians, and send this world into complete darkness!"

His grip tightened around her as she gritted her teeth in pain, and desperately tried to tear his hand away from her.

"You will not harm my brother." She seethed out. "You will not touch the Guardians. You will not harm the children! You will not take their hope and imagination from them! AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!"

A strength built up in the pit of her heart, growing larger and larger, until it spread to her whole body, making her hum in resonance, and feel as if she was filled with warmth and light.

Her eyes widened in realization as she felt the power move inside of her, as if it was another being. They were one and the same. Just as the darkness had said, they were opposites. He was darkness….that meant she was light. They counteracted one another, and could also destroy the other if needed.

She yelled out as she clawed at his hands, and made him let her go. She turned and quickly slammed her hands into his chest, letting the power flow through her and explode upon the impact. It was so powerful the darkness itself deflected from her brother and hit the rock behind them, and sent her flying back into the ground. The breath was knocked from her lungs as she rolled to her side and desperately clawed for air, bringing it into her lungs harshly as she sat up and looked at her brother.

He lay there unconscious as the darkness flew back to him and started to envelope itself around him, but more slowly this time as that power knocked its energy and strength out. She looked at her brother sadly before standing up and watched him.

"I promise I'll come back and help you." She told him lightly. "I right what has gone wrong."

She took off into the air quickly as she flew as fast as she could to the workshop. Hardly feeling the change from warm to cold air as she rushed through the window and straight down to the globe.

"Crystal!" North said with a relieved sigh. "Where have you been?"

He looked at her closely then as she landed on the wooden floor and quickly walked towards the guardian circle. She was covered in dirt, and most likely had scrapes and bruises all over her from the fight she had with her brother.

"What happened?" Tooth asked with a gasp. She flitted around Crystal, but didn't get in her way as she continued to walk to the circle.

"Oi! Sheila! Are you okay?" Bunny asked, finally stepping in front of her and making her stop.

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her in worry and confusion. "Sorry Sandy, I didn't mean to worry you." She told the sandman as he watched her with the most worry.

"Crystal," Jack said softly, reaching out to her.

She grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Really, I am." She looked around at all of them, determination edging across her face once again. "I need Manny."

"I don't think he could come down again." North told her. "He said he had used all his time already. I don't think he has energy left to do so."

"I'll make him come down." She said with a hard look at the others.

She let go of Jack and walked into the middle of the circle where the crystal sat just beneath. She took her necklace off and put it in the small hole that sat in the middle of the whole circle, turned it slightly, and heard the click. Light edged around the circle and shot into the air, surround Crystal, and trapping her inside. She stood up once again and took a deep breath in. She felt the light edge closer to her until it was in the smaller circle and was about an inch away from her all around.

Wind picked up on the inside and lifted her into the air, just enough to where her toes were no longer touching the floor, even as her feet stretched out. Her hair blew gently around her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She let the crystal envelope her in its power as she opened her eyes with light shining in it. She gazed upwards and felt the power hit its maximum point.

"Man in the Moon," She said commandingly. "You are being summoned. Come down, NOW."

The light shot out from her and to the moon that hid just behind the sky, ready for the night. It grew closer and closer, until it was visibly seen by them. The light changed from shining from her to the moon, to shining from the moon down to the floor boards before them. It grew brighter and brighter, till it dimmed and went away completely, leaving Manny standing there before them, completely confused.

He glanced up and spotted Crystal, floating there in the circle of light. "You found out."

She nodded as she let the light die down and the wind dropped her to the floor gently. She yanked out her necklace and stared at him hard.

"What is my true form?" She asked him pointedly.

The others watched in confusion as the other two stared each other down in a silent battle they couldn't be a part of.


	15. Nightmare's End

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. OC's belong to me.**

**Check out MySadDelight's deviant art page! She made an awesome picture of Crystal and Jack! Plus she says there's more to come!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Tell me Moony," Crystal said sternly. "What is my true form as a guardian?"

"Do you know your power? Enough to understand what you need to do?" He asked her, taking a step towards her.

She nodded her head, giving a prideful smirk. "The Guardian of Life. Using the power of light against the darkness that threatens."

Manny smiled, feeling proud of the girl in front of him. "Good," He stepped forward and reached his hand up, reached out his finger. He tapped his finger to her necklace that rested along her chest.

The necklace shone with intensity, more so than it ever has before. Wind gathered around her, sending her hair blowing gently around her, and her dress to flow in circles. She felt a warm tingling spreading through her body from her chest to the tips of her toes, fingers, and head. It gathered in her back between her shoulder blades, sending her muscles rippling and moving to make room for the warmth.

White wings exploded from her back, spreading their full length of 8 feet in wingspan. The wind broke around them, sending a powerful force towards the others. They stared in shock at Crystal as she stood before them with her wings outstretched and rippling with strength.

"Your true for is that of a Guardian Angel. You are the Guardian of Life; of Light." Manny said with awe in his eyes and a prideful smile. "This is why I created you. You showed you would save another even if it meant giving up your own."

Crystal stared with wide eyes at the wings that were filled with tough cords of muscle, but covered with soft downy feathers that were light as air. The pure white wings making her look even more of an angel than she had before with her hair and eyes. The moved with her commands and wrapped around her protectively as she urged them to come closer to her. Her fingers running gently over its soft surface.

"Unbelievable." Bunny breathed, standing up to his full height and watching her.

"These are…" Tooth said, flitting around her to catch a gaze of her own at the wings.

"The wings of an angel." North finished for her, rubbing his face in awe as his eyes widened.

Crystal felt a touch on the tips of her wings, making her turn her gaze and stare as Jack gazed at them with wonder as his fingers glided along the feathers. She shifted them as a shiver went through her from the touch, making her flush embarrassed and close the wings around her protectively.

"They're beautiful." Jack whispered, looking at her with a smile.

She moved her wings away from her, looking at Jack with a small smile, and letting it widen as he grabbed her hand affectionately, but kept his gaze on the wings as they moved behind her and folded themselves in to condense the space they take up.

"Your power is the only one that can stop your brothers." Manny told her. "It is not your brother that is doing all of this, it is the darkness controlling him, making him do bad things."

"I know, I saw it." She told him.

"What?" He asked surprised. "How? When?"

Crystal dipped her head down, in apology and guilt. "When I snuck off from Sandy's island." She gave an apologetic grin to Sandy as he smiled at her forgivingly. "I went to see my brother, hoping to see that it was all false. But instead….we fought." She sucked in a breath, trying to keep the image of her sad brother out of her head. "I saw that the darkness was a being itself, controlling him against his will."

"That was a dangerous move Crystal." North told her in a protective father tone. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"I know, but I had to take the chance." Crystal whined to him, letting go of Jack's hand and looking at him with pleading eyes. "You have to understand! I finally found out that my brother is here with me again! That I can have him back!" She turned back to Manny with a begging tone. "Beside's I found out how to use my powers! And what I can do! I can't let my brother be out there and let this darkness control him! I have to do something!"

Tooth looked at her with crossed arms and a determined gaze as she shook her head. "It's too dangerous for you right now."

"No! It's the perfect time now!" Crystal told her with a groan.

"She's right. She's strongest now when she has all this power inside of her, and she just learned how to use it." Manny said with a nod.

"The darkness won't be able to build up a defense against her new found powers." Bunny said to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"I don't like the idea." Tooth said like an older mother.

Sandy laid his hand on her arm giving her a reassuring smile, siding with the others on the matter with defeating her brother. She looked at North begging for help on her matter, but she watched him shake his head and smile at Crystal, showing he was on her side with defeating her brother.

Tooth groaned, slouching her shoulders forward and looking at Crystal helplessly. "Fine, but you aren't doing this alone."

Crystal nodded her head, face splitting in a smile. She looked at Jack with a persuading look, her eyes gazing into his desperately. "Jack?"

Jack rubbed his neck, looking away from her for a minute before glancing up and giving under her stare. "I'm going with you." He told her.

She smiled more as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, joy taking over her whole body. Her wings whipped out behind her, lifting her off the ground, making her look eye to eye with Jack.

"No kissing you two." Bunny laughed, looking at Crystal with a raised eyebrow in a challenge. "Wouldn't want to have to tear you two apart."

Crystal smile as Jack's ears grew pink from the embarrassment.

"We'll do this all together." Manny told them, grabbing their attentions again. "It won't be easy. I can't even control him."

"But it's not you alone anymore, you have all of use helping." Crystal told him reassuringly. "With all of us, we can defeat it."

"But what if the children do stop believing in us?" Manny asked her challengingly.

"I have a plan for that." Crystal said smiling. She had a plan, one that would keep the Guardians alive, even if all the rest of the children forgot them. "But you'll have to follow me."

Crystal smirked, watching as the Guardians stared at her with raised eyebrows. She lead them out of the workshop, taking them through the air with her wind to the location she needed. They landed in front of a small house, with children laughing happily inside. She folded her wings back, willing them to appear back into her back and disappear from sight.

Jack looked at her with a smile, knowing her idea that she had. "Smart." He told her simply.

"A house?" North asked confused, looking at her.

"Just follow me." She said with a small laugh. She walked up the small walkway and rapped her knuckles on the door, before entering with the Guardians right behind her. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Big sis!" Jamie shouted running into the entryway and hugged her. "You're back!"

"Of course squirt!" She said with a smile. "And I brought some friends."

She looked behind her, making Jamie follow her gaze to Jack, Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny, and Manny. His jaw dropped in surprise as he stared at the Guardians all standing in his house.

"No way!" Jamie breathed running over to them and staring at them in awe.

"Kya! Bunny! Hop! Hop!" Sophie shouted excitedly, coming around the corner and spotting her favorite Guardian standing there with a smile.

"Hey little ankle-bitter." Bunny said, picking the little girl up quickly and flinging her into the air.

"Jamie? Sophie?" Their mother called, coming out. "Crystal!"

"Auntie!" She said with a smile, reverting back to their mother's old name for her. She hugged the woman with affection.

"It's so good to see you…..how is Sophie floating?" She asked spotting her daughter laughing at an empty spot that she was floating in front of.

"Auntie, listen to me." Crystal told her, grabbing her arms and making her look Crystal in the eye. "You need to open your mind and allow it to see anything."

"Open my mind?" She asked, tearing her gaze from her daughter and looking at Crystal as if she was crazy.

"Come on! You see me! And Jack! Open your mind up to see others!" She said with a smile, gripping her aunts hands "I know you can do this!"

She swallowed and nodded her head, looking at Crystal with a small smile. "I can try." She said softly, closing her eyes and breathing out deeply, relaxing herself.

She opened her eyes and looked back at her son and daughter. She stood frozen looking at the legends standing behind them and holding Sophie up gently. She looked from the giant man with a long beard, to the lovely woman who was covered in feathers and flitting in the air, to the small short golden man who waved his fingers at her friendly, to the giant bunny that stood holding her daughter in his arms gently, and to the man with a wise deep gaze that no human could have.

"Oh, my, god." She said looking at all of them in disbelief. "This isn't real."

"No! Don't think that!" Crystal said quickly.

Their mother blinked her eyes, making the Guardian's disappear from her sight. Crystal slapped her forehead, seeing from the way she looked with wide eyes at the empty space.

"You have to believe that they are there, auntie." Crystal said with an excited smile.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, squeezing them tightly. She breathed out before opening her eyes, the Guardians reappearing before her and making her jump again.

"See mom? They are real!" Jamie said with a smile.

"Bunny!" Sophie shouted with a smile.

Crystal watched her aunt for a moment before stepping back and smiling. "This is the Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Man on the Moon, and of course Jack Frost." She said with weariness. She smiled at Jamie and Sophie, ruffling their hair. "I need you guys to do something for me. It'll help us save the earth."

Jamie brightened and glanced at his sister excitedly as they walked up to her and jumped up and down. "We can save the world?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yep, and your mom can help!" She told them as she crouched down and looked at them eye to eye. "I need you guys to keep believing in the Guardians no matter what. Right now there is someone trying to destroy us, and we need you guys to keep believing; to keep us alive in your hearts. Okay?"

They nodded as if they were bobble heads, sending brave smiles towards her. Crystal looked at their mom and waited for some kind of reaction from her, giving her a pushing smile.

"Yeah, I think we can do that." Their mother said with a smile, showing her she would do anything to help. "If it's to help you, then I think we can do anything."

"We're depending on you." Jack said stepping forward.

He grabbed Crystal's hand, making her smile and squeezes his back. Auntie looked at Crystal with a smile, seeing their linked hands. She nodded at Crystal with a warm smile, showing her that they would help.

"Are you going to fight against whoever is trying to destroy you guys?" Jamie asked worryingly.

Crystal nodded her head sadly, not wanting to worry them. "But I have the Guardians on my side. With all of us, we'll be able to stop him and make everything safe and sound."

"Crystal," Auntie said, worry dripping off her voice.

"Don't worry, we'll be there to keep the sheila safe." Bunny told their mother, tickling Sophie and making her laugh with joy.

He set the little girl down, and looked at their mother, giving her a smile reassuringly. She looked at the other Guardians, and watched as they all stood around Crystal with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces, showing they are on Crystal's side and there to protect her.

"Don't let her be hurt again." She told them with a smile, but filled with worry.

"I'll be back, I promise." Crystal told them quickly.

She gave them all one last hug before leading the Guardians outside of the house. Jamie, Sophie and Auntie walked outside watching the Guardians with a final wave. Crystal looked back and gave a big smile towards them with a wink. Her wings exploded from her back, sending a gentle breeze towards the three. She heard the gasps behind her and glanced at them with a side view. She saw the looks of fun and light in their eyes, as their mouths opened in silent words of wonder.

"Keep believing!" She told them with a laugh.

She swished the wind underneath them, picking the guardians up into the air gently. Bunny clung tightly to North as they flitted into the air, being the only one who stays on the ground.

"We have to be ready." Crystal told them sternly. "This isn't going to be easy."

Crystal flew them towards the lake, knowing this would be the place he was going to look for her. She set them all down gently as they held their weapons expectantly and looked around.

"Would you like some help?" Pitch asked coming out of the shadows quietly.

"Why would you want to help us?" Jack asked protectively as he stepped in front of Crystal.

"Because," Pitch said, training his eyes on Crystal. "What you said about me is true. I need to stop using my powers to scare the children. If this will help repay anything that I've done, then I'll take that chance."

Crystal watched him carefully, seeing his eyes train on her with their bright golden color, neither of them looking away or blinking. She stepped out from behind Jack, walking around him and towards Pitch with her eyes never leaving him.

She stuck her hand out towards him. "It won't fix everything you've done, but it would be nice to have your help."

Pitch looked down at her hand as if it was some new undiscovered thing he had never seen before. "You'll let me help?"

Crystal relaxed and gave him a soft smile. "Everyone has light inside of them; some just need help finding it."

Manny walked up and placed his hand on Pitch's shoulder, giving the man a reassuring smile as he nodded his head. Pitch smiled, grabbing Crystal's hand and shaking it softly.

"Thank you," Pitch said, truly thankful for the second chance in his life.

"Pathetic,"

Pitch pulled Crystal roughly, making Jack take a step forward, until he saw Pitch raise his other hand and stop the darkness that Tyler had shot at them.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked, stepping back out from Pitch.

Tyler smiled, as the darkness soaked into his body, turning his hair black, his eyes red, and his skin into a dark midnight black. "Call me Nightmare. It's good to know someone wants to know about me."

"Too bad your plan hasn't worked so far." North said at him proudly.

Nightmare smiled maliciously at them. "You haven't checked your globe lately then. Children are already being taken over by my power, sending them into never ending nightmares, emotionless void, and unbelieving fairytales."

Crystal gritted her teeth, glaring at Nightmare hatefully. "I want my brother back."

Tyler looked at her and wagged his finger at her. "Tsk, tsk. Not until he's completely dried up."

Crystal shot into the air before she could stop herself. Tyler smiled disappearing and reappearing in front of her, before shooting his arm out and grabbing her by the throat.

"Not so fast little girl." He growled at her, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Let her go!" Tooth shouted angrily, flitting forward and pulling her fist back.

She tries punching him in the face, but he kicks her aside as if she was a toy that was flung at him.

"Tooth!" North shouted, catching her quickly before she hit the ground.

Jack pushed his staff forward and shot ice out, hitting Nightmare in the arm and making him drop Crystal quickly as he grasped his arm protectively. Jack slid forward, catching Crystal in his arms and holding her to him gently.

"You okay?" He asked her quickly, pushing her hair out of her face and looking at her.

"I'm good." She told him, gasping for air that her lungs wanted.

"Let's see how much fight you have in you." Nightmare growled at them. He snapped his fingers.

Darkness flew out of him and crashed to the floor in a great wave. Animals were created out of the wave, such as tigers, dragons, falcons, wolves, and other threatening creatures. They growled before launching themselves at the Guardians.

The held up their weapons and charged towards the animals, ready to use them against these enemies. North started slashing at the animals quickly, sending the darkness splitting in half and passed him. Tooth had daggers mad out of bones of teeth as she slashed away at her own group, Sandy sent arrows of sand at them, shifting them and exploding them out from the sweet dreams, Jack sent ice and frozen them mid attack where they were, Bunny hit them with his boomerangs and kicked at them, sending them sprawling back, and Pitch was hitting the dark creatures with his own, making the two fight until one or the other dropped down in defeat.

Crystal snuck from the battle and behind Nightmare, flying up into the air, until she could reach Nightmare. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Nightmares neck, pulling his head back and away from concentrating on the animals and their regeneration. He yelled out in fury as he grabbed her arm painfully rough and jerked, sending her forward over his shoulder.

She hung onto his arm, and called for that power that was in her before. It flew through her quickly and struck him, making him let her go and shout out in pain. Crystal caught herself quickly with her wings bursting from her shoulder blades, sending her back into the air towards Nightmare.

"You are one annoying girl." Nightmare growled at her, facing her as she flew into the air.

"No, just stubborn. Stubborn enough to get my brother back." She told him, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me?" He asked.

But Crystal could hear the slight crack in his voice as he stared at her wings and the power surging around her. She glanced down and saw the Guardians still struggling against the animals of darkness that kept regenerating and multiplying with every hit they were inflicted.

"No," She told him, making him smile evilly. "I know I can defeat you."

His smile disappeared, a frown and furrowed brows replacing it as he stared at her. Crystal shot forward and grabbed his shoulders, sending him backwards towards the ground. She whipped her leg around and connected with his head, flinging him to the ground harshly.

Some of the animals disappeared as Jack jumped next to Crystal and held out his staff. Nightmare growled as he stood up and flung a wave of darkness at them. The wave towered above them, at least twelve feet high. Jack shot a great electrical streak of ice, surrounding the wave quickly and freezing it in place as it towered over them menacingly.

Crystal looked at Jack and touched his arm, giving him a smirk. She clapped her hands and sent that force at the wave, sending a spider-webbing crack throughout it and making it shatter like a mirror to the ground and disappear.

Manny walked up behind Nightmare and held him in a headlock. Nightmare began to shout out in irritation as he desperately tried to get out of the hold. His power and concentration on the animals disappearing, making them leave along with it. The Guardians were now standing around Crystal; North going to help Manny in restraining Nightmare.

"You won't take him away from me!" Nightmare shouted at them angrily. "He's mine!"

"No!" Crystal yelled at him, stomping towards him, her anger flaring up now. "He is my brother! Not some toy to play around with!"

Her palm smacked against his cheek, sending his eyes bulging and his cheek to swell from the hit. Manny stared at her in confusion from the random hit to his face, except for the power of light he expected.

"Tyler! I know you're in there!" She shouted at him, grabbing Nightmare on either side of his face. "I know you're stronger than this! Fight!"

Nightmare groaned as the color in his skin drained slowly, and he opened his eyes to show dark blue ones staring at her groggily. "Ugh, Crystal."

"That's it. Come on. Fight him." She told her brother with a smile.

He shouted out in pain, darkness shooting out from him and flinging Manny and North away from him and into the trees. The air was knocked out of them as they slid to the ground and sat there. Bunny rushed forward to grab at Nightmare as the black skin crept back up. Red eyes flashed at Bunny as Nightmare grabbed his arm before he could grab him, throwing him to the ground as if he was nothing but a rag doll.

Pitch walked in front of Crystal, blocking her from the next wave of dark animals Nightmare sent at them. Pitch fell to his knees as the darkness consumed him and began to eat away at his guilty conscious, showing him his evil deeds and ways that he has acted on through all the years.

"Stop this!" Crystal shouted, running at him.

She grabbed his arm and hung on as he swung it around, trying to fling her off of him. He growled and gripped her with his other hand, throwing her to the ground and stepping on her neck to pin her to the ground.

"I'm tired of this game you are playing at." He growled at her, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm going to end this NOW."

"No, you're not!" Jack shouted, swiping his staff at him.

Ice and frost shot out, trying to surround him before he could do anything to Crystal. Nightmare glared and swiped his hand, sending the ice and frost back towards Jack, hitting him before he could block and sending him flying away from them.

"What about you?" He asked Tooth as she watched in horror at the fight that turned horribly wrong.

Crystal tried looking for the power she knew she had, but there wasn't even a hint towards the power anymore. She began to panic as she desperately tried to look for that power, but her fear was overtaking her and sending that power back to where it hid before.

Tooth shouted out, whipping out her daggers again and slashing at Nightmare, making him step back away from her and off of Crystal. Crystal sat up with a gasp, desperately gripping the ground as she searched again for the power, but again she got the result of the power hiding.

Tooth flew by, hitting the ground and sliding along the floor past Crystal. Nightmare stood over Crystal with a smile of evil proudness, seeing the distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong? Can't find what you're looking for?" He laughed at her. "You're fear is much stronger than you thought!"

Crystal looked up at him, her arms shaking as she watched him crouched down and look at her with his red eyes. "Please, big brother. Please, help."

Nightmare laughed out ruefully. "Your big brother is gone now. He isn't going to come back."

"You're wrong," Crystal choked out, forcing the tears back from her eyes. "He always comes to help me."

"So did Jack," Nightmare said standing up.

Crystal looked up quickly, watching as Nightmare looked at Jack with a glare.

"I think it's time we take him out of the picture." Nightmare said, seething the words out from between his teeth.

He lifted his hand, pointing his palm at Jack before smiling, an orb of darkness building up in his hand before shooting out at Jack threateningly.

"No!" Crystal shouted.

She stood up quickly and ran towards him, standing in front of him protectively with her arms outspread on either side of her. Her wings reacted then, opening up and sending wind around her, making the orb explode and send dirt and dust all around her. She coughed, but stood her ground and glared at Nightmare.

"It's over." Crystal told him, a smile appearing on her lips.

Nightmare stared in horror as her wings spread out, the tips reaching for the sky. Light reflected on the wings and surrounded her protectively, illuminating her from head to toe, making her look like ethereal being.

"No! You can't defeat me! I'm too strong!" He said, but took a step relentlessly.

"I WILL defeat you. And I WILL get my brother back." Crystal told him sternly.

She looked back at Jack and helped him up, looking at him worriedly and roamed over him quickly for any wounds from the hit. He grabbed her wrist, making her stop worrying over him, nodding his head and telling her he was alright.

Crystal turned around and watched as the Guardians stood up along with Pitch, looking at Nightmare with glares and determination.

"No matter how many times you attack us. No matter how many times you shoot us down. We will get back up and fight you." Crystal told him, walking forward. "We will keep fighting until we defeat you.

Nightmare looked around at all of them with flickering eyes, his own fear taking him over and seizing his heart. "No!"

Crystal grabbed his wrist, stopping him from looking around at everyone with jerky movements. "Stop fighting us."

Nightmare tried jerking his arm away from her, but he was no longer stronger than her. She was over powering him quickly, holding him in his spot as the Guardians tightened their circle so he wouldn't be able to escape.

Crystal softened her gaze at him and saw the blue growing in his eyes as the red began to disappear. Crystal let go of his wrist and lunged towards him. He threw up his arms, ready to try and deflect the attack she was going to send. Instead Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, her wings flinging out before wrapping around the two of them softly.

"It's alright. The light is nothing to fear." Crystal whispered. "Big brother, please come back to me."

Nightmare screamed out as the power surged through Crystal and into him, surrounding him quickly and sending the dark power looking for any place to hide. It was being pushed out of him as it realized there was nowhere left to hide.

"No! NO! NOOOO!" Nightmare screamed, clawing at her back desperately.

The Guardians couldn't see a thing as the wings blocked all of the view, leaving the screams the only thing they could hear. They watched with worried glances and fearful hearts for Crystal as the time went on and on slowly.

"LET ME GO!" Nightmare begged desperately, his voice breaking in a sob.

"I won't let go. I won't until I have my brother back." She said, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

His body sagged down against her, before sliding to his knees, all power leaving him. The darkness flew out of him as Crystal continued to hang on to him as she hit her knees in front of him, hanging onto him desperately. She looked up and saw the darkness hovering above the ground precariously. It hovered there a moment before completely disappearing from the air.

Manny reached out and grabbed it, locking it in his hand as he made a small canister appear in his other hand. He placed Nightmare inside of it, before locking it tightly and glancing at her with a smile.

Her wings receded back into her shoulder blades, their strength and power disappearing from the sudden emptying of it all at once. She looked down at Tyler in worry, watching his skin fade black to tan and his hair change back to his dark blond.

"Tyler?" Crystal asked worriedly.

Jack walked up and crouched down next to her, placing his hand on her back assuring. He rubbed his hand on her back, sending a calming affect into her and making her look at him with worry.

"Manny…Do you think he's?" Crystal stopped looking down at her brother, whose head was now in her lap.

Manny shook his head. "Your brother is too strong for that. He's probably just worn out. Give him a moment."

But they could all hear the edge to his voice, telling them he wasn't really sure if what he was saying was the truth. Crystal's hands shook as she ran her fingers over his face, rubbing the dirt off of it, and through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Please. Please be all right." She whispered, looking at him with shaky hands. "Tyler. Big brother."

Tears spilled over her cheeks, dropping down onto her cheek as he lay there unmoving. A sob escaped her mouth as she looked down at her brother, her last memories with him replaying in her head all over again. The Guardians looked down and closed their eyes, giving Crystal her moment with her brother and mourn her loss all over again.

A hand reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, making her open her eyes and look down. A thankful laugh escaped her as she looked down at Tyler, smirking up at her playfully.

"I thought I told you to never cry. People like your smile best." He said hoarsely.

Crystal bent over her brother and clutched his shirt tightly in her hands, letting the thankful tears leave her as she smiled to her hearts content. She had her brother back. She had the Guardians, Moony, Pitch, Jack, Auntie, Jamie, Sophie and now her brother. She was going to be happy to show Auntie who else she'll be able to see again.


	16. Renew

**ALl rights to Rise of the Guardians goes to DreamWorks Animation! OC's go to me!**

**Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take so long! I haven't had any idea's for the story lately, so I've been making it as I go. Plus lately I've been in a rut. Some people have been dissing on my stories for no reason, and it's been making me discouraged to the point I don't want to write. SO please forgive me.**

**R&R**

* * *

"Wake up!" Crystal said happily with a hug smile on her face.

She jumped on her brother, sitting on his back as he groaned from the sudden wake up call. He twisted his body, trying to throw her off somehow. He peeked up at her and saw her let out a small giggle with her eyes focused on him.

"Why you!" He teased, flipping over and sitting up quickly.

He grabbed her and tickled her sides, making her squeal in delight. He stopped and ruffled her hair, giving her a small hug before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Crystal leaned forward and hugged her brother, making him look back at her.

"I'm glad you're back big brother." She said warmly.

She lets him go and hops outside the door before he could answer, making him let out a small chuckle and run his fingers through his hair.

"It's good to be back." He said to himself. He looked at the door where Crystal was before. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Jack!" Crystal said skipping through the work shop.

She found North and jumped on his back, laughing as he spun her around and held her up.

"You seem to be in a good mood." North said ruffling her hair.

"Of course!" Crystal said sticking her tongue out. "I have my brother back after all!"

"Settle down, shiela." Bunny laughed, ruffling her hair as he came through his tunnel in the floor.

Crystal squealed as someone grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back. She turned her head and smiled cheekily at Tyler who stood there shaking his head.

"You still have a bad habit of hanging onto someone." Tyler sighed.

Crystal giggled before turning quickly and latching onto him instead, laughing as he held her on his hip as if she were a child still.

"Hey, Crys." Tyler said, seriously, making her look at him expectantly. "I think we need to build our house again."

Crystal looked at him in shock as the room silenced. "You mean, leave the workshop?"

"Yeah, I mean we can't stay with Santa forever." Tyler told her as she dropped off of him and stared.

Crystal looked away from him and furrowed her brows, her time with her aunt and uncle coming back to her. Tyler patted her head and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, I promise that it won't be bad. They could always visit us. We'll visit them. And you and I will be like a family again." He told her, leaning down to look her in the eye.

She pouted her lips and looked at the others questioningly. Jack walked over and held her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"We'll help. I think it's a good idea." Jack told her, the Guardians nodding their head in agreement.

"So, you want to try it?" He asked her with a smile. "I'll let you pick the location." He threw it in and knew he had her when she smiled.

She looked at Jack and both knew exactly where she was going to pick to place the new house. The others raised their eyebrows in confusion until Crystal looked at her brother and told him.

"There's a clearing I really like." She told him, her smile widening.

The others let out a small laugh, finally understanding where she wanted it to go. They all knew about the clearing her and Jack had met at for so long, and had great memories.

"Are you sure you guys can help? You're busy after all." She told them with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll help for a little bit. I'll even bring some of my yetis." North told her proudly.

"I can help for a couple hours, but then I'll have to go back to work. I'll leave the baby tooth's to collect the teeth." Tooth told her with a hug.

"I have time." Was all Bunny said as he smirked at her.

Sandy nodded his head and showed a clock moving forward a couple hours. She nodded at them thankfully and turned back to her brother.

"Let's do it!" She told him happily.

"Lead the way," He bowed teasingly.

Crystal slugged him in the shoulder playfully before Crystal grabbed her brothers hand and lifted them into the air. Jack and Tooth flew into the air next to them as North quickly whistled for his sleigh and Bunny thumped his foot for his secret tunnels.

She flew quickly towards the clearing, her eagerness growing the closer they are. Tyler laughed at his sister as she was bouncing in the air. He wasn't really sure how she was doing it, but she was, and she was doing it with her goofy wide grin as she did so, making him laugh all the more.

"We're here!" She told him, light flashing in her eyes with happiness.

Tyler looked around at the open clearing and the large pond on the edge of the clearing. A cherry blossom tree stood next to the pond from when Crystal was showing off her powers to Jack. His jaw dropped slowly as he looked at the clearing and saw how large it was.

"How did you find this place?" Tyler asked her, watching as a proud smirk swept over her face.

"Jack brought me to it. It's been our hang out spot ever since." She said with a happy smirk.

She linked her arm with Jacks and squeezed, dragging him over to the pond and walking onto the water, watching as the water swirled with warm and frozen water.

"You know, I never would have seen this happen." Tyler said, looking at the water. "A spring Guardian and a winter Guardian being together."

"You're just jealous." She teased sticking her tongue out at him. She let go of Jack and skated across the flowing water with the toes of her feet, feeling the water glide underneath her. "You know, Jack was the first one to help me after the accident."

Tyler watched her as Jack skated over and froze the water beneath her, making it so she transitioned from water to ice.

"Let's start building!" North said, sliding into the clearing.

Bunny shot through the ground. "Woah!"

The others turned and stared wide eyed at all the supplies North brought in the sleigh with him. It was filled with wood, nails, hammers, and much more for the house.

"Where are my yeti's?" North asked Bunny, holding his arms out and looking around.

"Oh! Sorry mate." Bunny said, thumping his foot again.

Yeti's shot out of the ground, and grumbled at Bunny as they stomped on the ground. Bunny waved them off and ignored their grunting rants as he walked over to the sleigh and began to bring the stuff out.

"Is this enough for building a house?" Jack asked looking at the supplies warily.

"I have more in sack!" North said with a hardy laugh.

Everyone began to grab boards, planks, nails, and hammers, bringing them over to the middle of the clearing. Slowly the house began to get built, the frame going up slowly. Progress was much faster than they expected, but it helped that they had more help and power than others did.

"She's changed a lot." Tyler said, looking up at his sister as she walked across the top of the frame of the two-story house.

Crystal laughed as Jack flew up and picked her up into the air, spinning her around. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist. They pressed their foreheads together as their eyes shone and pierced into one another.

"She not a little girl anymore." North said, looking at Crystal with a smile.

"She's happy right?" Tyler asked them, hammering in another nail for support.

"She is mate. That mate up there was always with the shiela. All these years that you were gone, Jack was with her, everyday. He made her smile and laugh, and always brought her places that would make her happy."

Tyler looked at Bunny with a smile, and then at Jack, thankful he was there for Crystal. "You know, I used to have to protect her all the time when she was little. She was always walking into things being so oblivious and pure hearted." Tyler stopped as Crystal laughed and put in the last nail for that plank. "I used to worry if she wasn't close by. Mom used to say it was an over-protective brother syndrome." He let out a small laugh. "But I wanted to make sure she was happy and safe and always smiling and laughing."

"Jack is that person to do that." Tooth said, flitting over to them with a smile. "Whenever Crystal wants to cry, whenever she wants to give up; Jack is always there to make her happy again."

"I guess I have to let her live her life now." Tyler said happily. "It won't go back to the way it was before."

"No, but it will be close." North said, patting his shoulder. "You just 'ave to know, Jack is now in her life."

"I know," Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Tyler!" Crystal shouted, flying down to him and hugging him. "Look! It's being built so fast!"

"Let's get this done quickly! Then we'll have a house again." Tyler told her, looking up at the house.

For three weeks, the Guardians, Tyler, and the Yeti's worked on the house, building it in record time. Soon all that was left was painting the walls, and bringing furniture inside the house.

"Jack!" Crystal screamed as he dabbed her with paint.

Crystal turned on him and dabbed paint on his nose, watching as the already cool blue color changed with frost. North walked in and took the paint brushes from them, giving them a stern look before walking away.

"I think it's time for furniture." Tooth said, dusting her hands off dramatically as she looked around the room.

"Let me finish drying this real quick." Crystal said, swiping her arm across the air, making the wind fly over the paint gently and drying it.

She looked over the wall and smiled happily at the result. She took Jack's hand and ran out the door, ready to go find some furniture.

"Big sis!" Jamie shouted happily, crashing into her as she walked out the door.

"Sis!" Sophie said with a laugh, jumping onto her as she sat on the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" Crystal asked, hugging them close.

"Tyler told us to buy some furniture and bring it here." Auntie said, catching her attention.

"What?" Crystal said, looking from Auntie to Tyler in surprise. "Since when did you guys meet?"

"A couple weeks ago. He told me how he wanted to build a house for you two and be like old times." She said with a smile. "Think how surprised I was when I find out that he was the same as all of you!"

"Aw, man! I wanted to surprise you!" Crystal pouted, ruffling Jamie's hair and sending him off to Jack. "But why did you guys get the furniture?"

"Did you really think people would give an unbelievable person some furniture?" She joked with her. "I found some furniture that was in storage from my parents that no one uses."

"Did you ask them?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I told them we were going to give it to some of our old friends who were building a new house." Uncle said walking up to them from the truck at the edge of the clearing.

"Thank you guys! So much!" Crystal said, standing up and hugging the two.

Sophie laughed in glee as Bunny tossed her into the air and caught her. The children helped as everyone started to bring the furniture into the house, making it look more like home the more they put in.

"Finally!" Jack sighed, flopping onto a couch in exhaustion.

"Come on, it wasn't so bad." Crystal laughed, sitting next to him.

Sophie jumped up and crawled into her lap, bouncing excitedly on Crystal's lap.

"What are you so excited about?" Crystal laughed, hugging the little girl close and tickling her sides, making her squeal out in happiness.

"She's happy that we can visit you more often now." Jamie told her.

Crystal looked at them with a sly smile, picking Sophie up as she hopped off the couch. "How about I make some cookies?"

"Cooky! Cooky!" Sophie said, jumping out of her arms and running to the kitchen quickly.

"You want help?" Jack asked, following after her.

"Oh, wow. Three professional chefs helping me." Crystal said with a huge smile.

Jamie smiled up at her as he already grabbed a huge bowl to put the ingredients into. Jack grabbed the ingredients and laid them on the counter. Crystal laughed as Sophie piled in the flour, and Jamie cracked the eggs.

"Who wants to mix it? Jack?" She asked giving him a wink.

"Only if I get to lick it afterwards." He smirked, taking the whisk from her and kissing her neck affectionately.

"Oh! Cookies!" North said, looking into the kitchen happily. "I want decorate!"

"Not yet," Crystal told him. "Ask the others if they want to make their own."

North smiled happily as he literally skipped off to the others with thunderous booms going after him.

"O boy, what have I done?" Crystal sighed, hitting her forehead in exasperation.

"You have created a situation that is going to be chaos." Jack told her with a laugh, finishing as he mixed the last bit.

"We heard you're making cookies." Tooth said excitedly, flying into the kitchen.

"Mine will be the best!" Bunny said with a proud smirked.

"No, mine is!" North said with a huff and crossing his arms.

"I see you got some help." Auntie said with a giggle as she spotted to kids licking the whisk with Jack.

"Let's just hope they run that sugar off." Uncle said with a laugh.

Crystal shook her head as she scooped some flour out and spread it on the island counter. She took the dough out and rolled it onto the counter, grabbing a rolling pin, and flattening it out onto the counter until they were a half an inch thick.

She walked to the pantry and looked for anything to decorate it with. She found coloring, sprinkles, and sugar crystal's of all colors. Cookie cutters were in a drawer under the island, and she made frosting quickly and mixed in some food coloring to make the different colors.

"Okay, here are some decorating utensils. Decorate them how you want, but please be careful." Crystal told them. "And remember….this is not a competition!" She said, looking pointedly at North and Bunny as they stared off with one another.

Bunny and North almost pushed one another, trying to get to the cookies and decorations first. Instantly cookies were being cut and decorations were flying through the air.

"Geez, they act like children." Crystal sighed, looking at Tooth for help.

She fell to the ground in exasperation as she noticed everyone else had gone into the battle and started making the best cookie, even the children.

"I guess I'll have to be the judge." Crystal said with a smile towards them.

She shrugged her shoulders and took some of the dough, folding it and shaping it to the shape she wanted. Tear drops folded on the side and connected in the middle, strings burst from the middle with small round tops.

Crystal grabbed a paint brush and grabbed some of the food coloring and mixed it with milk, making a light coloring of pink. She brushed it gently over the dough, and textured it with like frosting and sugar crystals on the round tops.

"Wow!" Sophie gasped, looking at her cookie.

Crystal snapped out of her concentration and saw the shades and coloring of her cookie in shades of pink, with light pink strings and darker pink round tops. The others gathered around and looked down at it, noticing the cherry blossom that sat there made out of cookie dough. The petals were curled slightly, and gave the effect that it had landed there off of a tree.

"How did you do that?" Jamie asked her with his jaw hanging down.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the flower determinedly. "I just started making it how I saw it in my head."

"I think she wins this one." Bunny sighed, rubbing his head in defeat.

"What? No, I wasn't trying to compete!" She said waving her hands around.

"Well this makes my work look like child's play." North laughed, hitting her shoulder gently.

Crystal looked around at all the cookies. Seeing a train with red paint and blue wheels, an Easter egg with colorful swirls and dots, a…tooth….with white frosting, a snowflake, a yellow dinosaur, a butterfly, a flower, a baseball, a football, and a crystal.

"Who made this one?" Crystal asked, looking at the light blue crystal sitting on the counter.

"You like it?" Tyler asked.

"You based it off our necklaces huh?" She asked, touching her necklace affectionately.

"Of course," He said, hugging her quickly.

"I think these masterpieces need to go into the oven." She said, then realized she hadn't preheated it yet.

She waited for the alarm to go off that it was ready, then put the cookies in and set the timer for ten minutes. Sophie and Jamie watched as the cookies colors brightened and hardened, showing their masterpieces in their full glory. The frosting didn't melt, but glazed onto the cookie, giving it a shiny coating on the cookie.

"Just like old times." Crystal sighed, leaning back against Jack as he wrapped his arms around her.

They watched the kids as their eyes widened with awe from the cookies. Crystal smiled as she watched the kids, giving a forlorn feeling over her.

"Hey," Tyler said, catching the couple's attention. "So, I guess you've always been with my sister?"

Jack let her go and looked Tyler in the eye as he stood his ground. "Yep,"

"So you dated a child." Tyler said quirking an eyebrow.

Crystal hit her brother over the head as her cheeks flushed. "No! We started dating when I was older! Why would he date a child? You're such an annoying brother."

"No, just protective," He said grabbing her and rubbing his fist onto her head, mussing her hair into a frizzy ball.

Tyler leaned his arm on her head as he placed his chin on his arm, looking at Jack sternly. He sighed and held out his hand. "Just take care of her. Okay?"

Jack smirked as he clapped his hand on Tyler's and shook it, glad that her family accepted him for the moment. "Already have been."

Crystal smiled at Jack as he gave her a wink. Tyler let her go and pushed her towards Jack, making said Guardian catch her and pull her close into an embrace.

"New life." Auntie told Tyler. "A better one."

"Yeah," Tyler said with a smile. "If it makes her smile like that, then it's worth the change."

Crystal laughed as Jack kissed her nose, making the frost nip at it playfully. She kissed his lips and sighed as he hugged her close, not realizing they were being watched in the other room. Sophie squealed and ran between them, grabbing onto Crystal as she laughed at Bunny as he hopped in.

"Hey Sophie, let's get him." Crystal said.

She picked the little girl up and chased after Bunny, making him run for it and hide from them in the new house.

"Definitely worth it," Tyler said again, watching with a smile at all the people there with them.


	17. Night Alone

**All rights to Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Animation. Oc's belong to me.**

* * *

"Hey, you awake?"

Crystal grumbled as she tried to bury her head beneath her pillow.

"Oi!" A laugh was heard above her.

The pillow was taken off her head as her eyes peaked open and stared into icy blue ones, making her heart flutter and a smile to edge on her face.

Jack smiled and gave a small chuckle as he looked down at her. He floated in the air above her, watching as the glaze in her eyes cleared up.

"Jack," She groaned, grabbing another pillow next to her and hitting him lightly in the head with it. "You shouldn't wake someone up."

Jack sat next to her before giving a smile and inching beneath the covers, pressing his chest to her back and curving his legs around hers. He spooned around her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his head on top of hers.

"How's this then?" He asked softly, feeling her warmth spread onto him.

Crystal sighed in relief as she felt his icy touch send shivers throughout her body. Though he was cold, she couldn't feel warmer inside as he held her tightly to him and kissed her neck gently. His kisses traveled down to her shoulder, then back up her neck again, and across her jaw and ear.

"That's distracting." She laughed.

She turned in his arms and twined her legs with his, feeling his breath cascade over her as his eyes gazed into hers. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling the muscles move under her fingers smoothly. She reached forward and pulled his head towards hers, letting his lips connect with hers softly.

"I think I like this." Jack smirked, kissing her again, this time lengthening it.

Crystal pulled back, breathing heavily. "Does my brother know you're here?"

Jack looked away from her as if he was innocent. "Yeeeeeeeees?"

Crystal laughed into his chest as she heard the questioning lint on his tongue. "He's going to kill you if he finds out you're here. Let alone if he finds out you're in my room…in my bed…"

"Good morning lil Sis!" Tyler shouted, slinging open the door to her room and waving his arm.

He froze as he looked at Jack, hanging onto her, underneath the covers, and pressed up against her. His arm dropped as his shoulders slumped, smile fading, and eyes narrowing at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked pointedly.

Jack shot up quickly as he flew to the ceiling, his eyes wide with shock. "I swear I didn't do a thing!"

Crystal sat up and rubbed her head, feeling her hair stick up at all places. She watched her brother carefully, not knowing what to expect. She let out a small laugh as her brother broke his ocmpusre and broke out into a smile.

Jack blinked at Tyler, not processing what was going on and if he should still be on alert or not. He smiled back, watching as Tyler started laughing.

"You really think I'd kill you or something?" Tyler laughed.

Crystal slid her legs off the bed, and watched as Jack floated down from the ceiling. He let out a pent up breath and laughed, letting his bundled up nerves relax.

"I seriously thought you would." Jack told him truthfully.

'Jingle Bells' began to play in Crystal's room, making them all look around in confusion for the source of the winter song. Crystal hit herself on the forehead as she let out a small shout and flung herself across the room. She picked up a cell phone quickly and answered it, almost tripping over the rug in the middle of the room as she did so.

"Hey North!" Crystal breathed out, tugging on Jacks sweater that was used as her pajamas.

Tyler lifted an eyebrow at her as it barely went over her butt, then looked at Jack questioningly. Jack shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'stolen' at Tyler with a smile and shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you gave me this phone! Yes, it's very useful!" Crystal said nodding her head. "Eh? You're behind on work?" She began nodding her head as she walked over to Jack and grabbed the strings of his head, dragging him along with her out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"Oi!" Jack said laughing.

He grabbed her wrist and made her let go, before shutting his mouth as she shushed him and continued to listen to North on the phone. She pushed him down on a chair at the dining table, and then walked into the kitchen as she grabbed pans and eggs.

"Yeah, let us get ready and we'll be there." She finally said, cracking eggs into the pan and scrambling them, adding a bit of milk, cheese, and salt to it as she stirred. "Yes, us. Jack's here too. Do you want me to bring my brother?" She let out a small laugh and nodded her head. "Okay, we'll be there. Thank you again for the phone."

She hung up the phone and slid it into the front pocket of Jack's jacket, finishing the eggs carefully and placing them on three plates. She placed them on the table and one in front of Jack as Tyler walked in and sat with them.

"Eat up. We're going to North's and helping with building toys." Crystal said with a sly smile.

"We're you going to ask first?" Tyler asked her with a sigh.

She laughed as she finished her plate and walked around the table, wrapping her arm around her brother's neck and kissing his forehead. "Nope, because I knew you'd agree."

"You're so stubborn." Jack laughed as he looked at the siblings.

They finished as Crystal went to go change quickly, but still left his jacket over her dress as they flew towards the North Pole, Crystal hanging onto Tyler tightly and keeping him aloft.

"North!" Crystal said excitedly, racing over to the big man with a wide smile.

She jumped into his arms as the big man threw her back up and caught her, making her feel as if she was a small child once again. He held her on his arm, as she braced herself on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you came!" North said, ruffling her hair and making her pout as she fixed it.

"Like a doting father and his daughter." Jack said, patting North on his arm.

North's eyes widened as he let Crystal down quickly and stared at Tyler with guilt. Tyler looked at North with confusion and sadness before giving him a small smile.

"All of you are her family now," Tyler said with a sigh. "There's nothing I can change about that."

"Tyler," Crystal said, fidgeting on her feet.

Tyler walked over and messed up his sisters hair, making her shout out in annoyance and fix it. "You're all family. I'm glad you found others."

Crystal smiled as she hugged her brother's arm. "I'll never forget our family. They'll always be special!"

North laughed as he patted both of them on the shoulders. "Let's work!"

Crystal grabbed Jack's jacket and tugged him along through the factory, helping here and there with the yetis. Crystal smiled as she painted and put together dolls, cars, and planes, thinking of the children that will be receiving the presents after they were all done.

"Just think of the little kids receiving these." Crystal said happily, bumping her shoulder with Jack's.

"Ah, yes," Jack said sarcastically. "Little kids jumping on you to wake up so they can open their presents."

Crystal glanced at him and back at the toy, her smile fading. "But isn't that what's great? Acting like a family and having your kids wake you up with smiles on their faces because Santa gave them what they wished for?"

Jack looked at her surprised, never realizing how motherly she was towards children. He knew she was good with children, but never knew she saw that kind of future and dreamed it.

She let out a sigh and smiled sadly. "I guess that's the down fall of being a Guardian. You won't have any children because you never age."

Jack set down his toy and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close in sadness. "Sorry,"

She looked at him in surprise, than guilt as she realized the effect of her words. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry, sometimes it hits me about the consequences of being a Guardian."

"Come with me," Jack said, taking her hand.

"But we have to help North." Crystal argued, trying to stop him.

"He'll be fine," Jack told her with a reassuring smile. "We'll come back I promise!"

Crystal looked back at the Yeti who was watching them with wide eyes, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to work. He waved them off, making Crystal smile and grip Jack's hand.

"We have to come right back okay?" She said, lifting her smile to him gently.

Jack ran towards the nearest window, wrapping his arm around her waist and carrying her into the air with him. He led her all around, till he found the perfect place. It was a park that had a tall, wide fountain in the middle. Water had frozen as it came out of the fountain, giving it a glass look as it sparkled and shined from the lights. A tall evergreen tree stood behind it, covered in frost and making it look white.

"So pretty," Crystal gaped, looking around at the park.

"Just wait." Jack told her.

He snapped his fingers, and instantly, big flakes of snow covered the sky as they flew and landed on the ground. The flakes began to land on her hair and eye lashes. Crystal looked down at herself and waved her hand, changing her dress into pants, black furry boots, a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, and a darker blue sleeveless furry coat. She kept Jack's Jacket over her t-shirt, but under the coat.

"Feel better?" Jack asked spreading his arm out.

Crystal raced into his arm as she hugged him close to her and placed a kiss on his jaw. "It's beautiful!"

She looked around as ran through the snow, spinning around with her arms spread out on either side of her, letting the snow fall gently on her. She looked up at the sky and laughed as the flakes brushed over her gently, as if they were feathers.

She looked at Jack with a bright smile, before falling back into the snow. She moved her arms and legs up and down, creating a snow angel beneath her. Jack floated over her as he held his arms out, pulling her up off the snow and into the air with him.

He reached behind him as a smile spread on his face, before pulling out a frozen rose, perfectly preserved in a sheet of ice layers. Crystal gasped as she took it from him and smiled.

"You know, I'm going to have my own collection of frozen roses soon." She joked, kissing his lips sweetly.

"That's my goal." He joked back, reveling in the feel of her close to him. He seized her lips and devoured them until they were red and swollen.

'Jingle Bells' went off in Crystal's jacket pocket, making her groan as she pulled away from Jack and glared at her pocket as if it would shut the phone off and melt it. She sighed as their feet softly touched the floor and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, slightly annoyed. Her mind fogged up as Jack began to kiss her neck and ear, sending all coherent thought out.

She pushed her hand on his cheek making him stop as she raised an eyebrow. "Moony? Why do you have North's phone?" She nodded her head before sucking in a breath. She covered the phone and looked back at Jack. "Jack," She hissed, making him smirk as he kissed her neck again.

"Yeah, we'll be there." She breathed out, trying to make her voice sound normal. She shut off the call and turned on Jack.

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but stopped as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue take over hers and explore her mouth. His hands roamed into the small of her back, running his fingers just under her shirt.

Her mind clouded as she desperately tried to remember what she needed to tell him. She pushed on his chest, pulling away from him and sucking in a breath.

"What's gotten into you?" She breathed, a shiver going up her spine as his fingers continued to trace against her skin.

"I like to see you in my type of setting." He smirked, kissing her lips again softly.

He tried to pull her back in when Manny's voice came back to her, pulling her back towards the conversation they had.

"Wait, stop." She said, closing her eyes, so his icy blue ones don't trap her once again.

"Why?" He chuckled, kissing her jaw.

"Moony wants us…." She said with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked at his own, seeing the disappointment in them. "I'll pay you back."

He let out a sarcastic groan as he gave her one last kiss on the forehead and dragged her into the air, letting the snow fall to a gentle one.

They walk into the workshop and look at the small group that had gathered around one another. She stopped as she looked at Manny and then at Father Time who was standing next to him.

"Both of you here at the same time? This doesn't seem good." Jack said, pushing Crystal slightly behind him.

"What's so important?" Crystal asked them, stepping on the other side of Jack, away from Manny and Father Time.

The two look at one another, at the Guardian's, at Tyler, and then back at Crystal.

"We want to ask your brother something, but we figured you should have a say in it this time." Manny said, giving a guilty smile.

"I don't see why it should matter." Father Time sighed.

"Tell us already," North argued, crossing his arms.

"We want to try and make Tyler a Guardian again." Father Time told them before Manny could stop him.

Crystal dropped her crossed arms and stared at them in shock, then furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes as her anger grew increasingly. "No," She said stubbornly.

"Crystal…" Manny tried to reason, looking at her guiltily.

"This isn't a matter for you to decide. It is your brother's decision." Time said emotionlessly.

Crystal took a step forward, ready to hit Time for his lack of restraint. "I will not let you do anything to my brother again."

Jack grabbed her arms lightly, and Bunny stepped in front of her to block her path to Time. She gritted her teeth and breathed in deeply, trying to calm the rising anger inside of her.

"Could I be of some use to Crystal?" Tyler said suddenly, making the room grow silent.

Crystal looked at her brother in shock and hurt as she searched his eyes for some hint that he was joking. When his eyes didn't falter, she felt like her brother was no longer himself again, and anger at him rose.

"How could you even consider letting them do this to you again?" She yelled at him, clenching her fists at her sides.

Tyler looked down at her with a sad smile, patting her head softly before walking past her towards the two powerful men. "As long as this will help my sister and not harm her, I'm willing to try and be a Guardian."

"Crystal?" Manny asked, looking around Tyler at Crystal who still had her back to them.

Her shoulders were slumped and shaking as her fists clenched. She ignored them as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Do as you like," She said hurt.

She wanted so badly for her brother to tell them no; she didn't want to lose her brother once again to a mistake that could happen. But her brother was just as stubborn as she was, and she knew that once he made a decision, he wouldn't change his mind. She felt Sandy place his hand on her fist, making her look down at him. The sadness in her eyes made him sadden and look at her worriedly. She patted his head and walked off, ignoring Manny behind her who was trying to get her to listen to what he was explaining.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, walking up to her quickly.

"I need to get away from them." She said, continuing her walk towards the upper rooms of the workshop.

Jack looked at her worriedly, before nodding his head in understanding and grabbing her quickly. "Come with me." He told her gently.

He took her away from the workshop and towards his 'home', hoping it would give her better memories. Night had fallen by the time they reached the tree he slept in, and it seemed she wanted nothing more than to sleep it off. He let her nuzzle into his neck, and held her close, trying to keep the worries from her; at least for the night.

Morning light seeped through the icicles and landed warmly on Crystal's cheek. She sighed at the warmth and nuzzled into the strong body in front of her. She peeked her eyes open and looked at Jack with thankful smile.

She reached her hand up and brushed his white hair out of his closed eyes, seeing the innocent look as he continued to sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he glanced at her sleepily.

"Thank you," She told him softly.

He laid his forehead on hers and smiled. "Why?"

"No matter how I feel, you are always there to help me." She told him. She kissed his nose, then eyes, and then lips as she worked her thanks into each one.

Jack let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you."

"Did I overreact?" She asked him with a half smile.

"Maybe just a bit." Jack teased. He stretched out his arms and looked at her. "Too bad. I guess we'll just have to go see him. I was enjoying this though."

Crystal let him fly them to her house, and walked through the house, looking for Tyler, but finding no sign of him. She walked into the living room and saw Jack standing there with a piece of paper in his hand; his eyes scanned over it.

"It's a note from your brother." Jack said, handing it over to her and letting her eyes scan over it. "He says he'll be with Manny and Time. You have the house for a couple days."

"It seems there's a side note for you." She said with a small laugh. " 'Make my sister happy again. Don't let her beat you up.' What's that all about?" She laughed.

"Your brother is a good guy." Jack said, sitting on the couch.

"He is." Crystal agreed, looking at him happily.

She looked down at Jack and saw his pale skin seeping out, making her heart flutter and her skin to heat up. She scratched her cheek, trying to look away from Jack, but her eyes kept turning back to him. His white hair that was as soft as downy feathers, his icy blue eyes that seemed to peer into her own, pale skin that matched with his cool touch, and his lean muscles that tone his body.

She took a step forward and placed a knee on the couch between his legs, letting her body control her and do what it wanted. Her hand was placed on his thigh as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, feeling his cool breath run over her and into her mouth.

His hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He turned her over, laying her down on the couch as he braced himself above her. He broke from her and breathed heavily as his eyes locked onto her dazed ones. His eyes searched hers questioningly, and she gave him a reassuring smile as she gazed up back to him and traced his cheek.

"I won't be able to stop if you don't tell me to now." He breathed, his thumb running along her cheek and jaw.

"I never said I wanted you to." She said with an airy smile.

He stepped off the couch, looking down at her as she lay extended on the couch. He slid his arms under her and lifted her up into a bridal hold. His lips founds hers quickly as he savored the sweet taste of fruit on them, making him smile as he realized this was an effect he had on the spring Guardian. He walked up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He let her fall onto her bed as he climbed over her and helped her slid off her coat. He chuckled as he saw his jacket underneath and kissed the small spot of skin just under her neck that the jacket left open. His hand slid underneath the jacket and shirt beneath that as his kissed along her jaw, making her groan in pleasure from his touch.

Her arms linked behind his neck as her fingers twined themselves in his hair, feeling the softness that slid through her fingers. Her hands traveled down his back and slid on his waist to the front. She tugged his jacket up and over his head, feeling his muscles move on his stomach as her fingers glided over them softly.

"So many layers," He growled, as he tugged on the jacket and shirt.

She lifted her back up into him as the clothing slid off her skin; raising her arms as it went over her head and onto the floor with his jacket. His hand lifted the arch of her back into him more, unhooking her bra and sliding it off of her before she could think.

"Ja.." She gasped, but was cut off as he kissed her hard and slipped his tongue in.

A moan escaped her throat as he grasped her breast in his hand and massaged it, making her nipples hard and taut in pleasure. His thumb ran over the nipple, making her moan in surprise at the unfamiliar touch to that area. She pulled back as she tried to catch her breath and looked at Jack with a blush on her cheeks.

She kicked off her boots and heard a thump as they hit the floor. Her fingers hooked into his pants waist, pulling his hips to hers and feeling the tightness that was pushing against the front of his pants. She gasped from the feeling and tried to cover her face from the blush. His fingers traced down her stomach and hooked into her own pants as he started to slowly tug them down until they reached her knees.

Part of her was telling her to pull them back up, but the rest of her was telling her to let him see it all. He looked down hungrily at her as he kissed her breasts and traveled down her stomach, sending flaring heat everywhere he touched. He kissed her hip and her thigh, making her groan from how close he was to the place she desperately needed him.

"Jack," She groaned, making him look up at her pleased and turned on.

He chuckled at her. She narrowed her eyes and flipped them, sitting on his waist as she rubbed her underwear clad entrance against his pant caged member. She felt it twitch, making her let out a small gasp beneath her breath and look down at him.

"No fair," He groaned, pulling her face down to him.

"Not fun huh?" She smiled against him, kissing along his jaw, shoulder, and down his chest and stomach.

She undid his pants and helped him slide them off and let him kick them away as he lay fully naked beneath her. She spotted his member and blushed red as she didn't know what to do. Jack on the other hand knew what he should do; he was going to let his body do what it wanted. He flipped her back under him and slid her underwear off quickly, gazing down at her body; reveling in the curves, dips, and lines of her body.

"Beautiful," He murmured, kissing her stomach again. He kissed along her sides and up her neck and jaw until he reached her mouth once again. "You sure?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, pulling him down to her instead as she pushed her hips into him. He pushed into her, breaking her barrier and stretching her walls. She let out a small squeak, making him look down at her and notice the tears on the edge of her eyes.

He kissed them away as he linked his hands with hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze as he waited for her to adjust to his size. She cracked her eyes open and pushed her hips forward, pushing him farther into her and giving him the signal she was okay.

He pulled out of her and thrust into her slowly, making sure she wasn't in any pain as he did so. She groaned for him to pick up his speed, and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips, giving her what she wanted. A moan escaped her lips as she felt her body shivering in anticipation for its peak, her heart beating furiously, her breathing ragged, and her body heating up as if it was the sun itself inside of her. She couldn't get enough of the sight above her; Jack. His breathing was ragged same as hers, his skin was slightly pink, and sweat rolled down his skin. But what made her catch her breath was the intensity of his eyes as they watched her and never left her face.

Jack looked down at her and marveled at the flushed look of her skin, the way her chest rose and sank with every breath, and the cute way she brought her hand up to her mouth to try and suppress the moans that kept coming out.

"Jack!" She gasped, making his heart beat all the faster.

Her coil inside of her was tightening as he thrusted into her faster and deeper than before, reaching inside of her with his full length. She gripped the covers with one of her hands, and held onto his hand with the other. Her back arched into him, trying to get him to go further than before. His hand reached her hip and pulled her closer, angling her just right as he hit the bundle of nerves her body wanted him to find.

A scream of pure ecstasy escaped her lips as he repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves, sending electricity throughout her body and making it go into bliss.

"Jack!" She reached her peak as her walls tightened around his shaft and her body tried to keep hold of her climax.

Jack helped her ride it out as he pounded into her a couple more times before he could no longer hold it and filled her with cool liquid as he growled her name into her shoulder. He collapsed on top of her before rolling to his side with her in his arms.

"This," She said, catching her breath as she kissed along his jaw. "My brother may murder you for."

Jack laughed as he kissed her forehead. "It could be our little secret." He whispered to her, making her giggle and nuzzle into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him.


	18. Seraphina

**Rise of the Guardians (C) DreamWorks Animation. OC's go to HikariNoTenshi-Crystal.**

**Sorry it took so long everyone! I have to work over 11 hours a day, six days a week now so I can save up for college!**

**I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

**Check out my deviantart page! TenshiNoCrystal on deviantart! I have some pictures for the story and my other stories!**

**Message me! Rate and review!**

* * *

Crystal smelt the great aroma of bacon cooking, and heard the sizzle of sound of utensils hitting pans. She cracked her eyes open and smiled, thinking of the savory taste that will hit her tongue from the bacon. She turned on her side to see Jack who was lying next to her, only to find out that he was no longer there.

She slid her feet off the bed, grabbed Jack's jacket off of the floor and slipped it on before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Jack stood there in front of the stove, mixing bacon in one pan, and stirring eggs in the other.

She slipped her arms around his waist, kissing his bare shoulder as she peeked over it to look at the food. "Morning,"

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her forehead before going back to the food. "You weren't supposed to be up yet."

"What, I'm supposed to go lie back down and knock out?" Crystal laughed, kissing his neck and distracting him from his train of thought.

He grabbed her hands, pulling her around and hugging her. "I was going to give you breakfast in bed."

She smiled, pulling his face down to her and giving him a warm kiss. His arms tugged her closer as his mouth hungrily devoured hers. Bacon popped behind them, making Crystal jump and then laugh. She turned around and stirred the bacon, making it sizzle and its aroma waft into her nose tantalizingly.

"No, no, no, no, no," Jack said, grabbing her wrists and pulling her away from the food. "You are not cooking this time! Go sit down."

He steered Crystal over to the table and sat her down into the chair, making her wait until he was finished cooking. Once he was finished he plated the food and set it down in front of her, before joining her at the table with his own plate.

"Looks and smells good!" She said with a big smile. "I thought I was going to drool when I woke up this morning."

"That wouldn't have been pleasant. To wake up in drool." Jack said laughing.

Crystal all but melted as she tasted the food, gobbling it up quickly until her plate was empty. She sighed in content as she finished her plate, pointing her fork at Jack and chuckling. "From now on you are cooking."

Jack laughed heartily as he stood up and took her plate along with his. "Get dressed, we're going out!"

Crystal blinked in confusion as Jack turned and smiled at her, looking as if he had this great plan for them to do. He walked over to her quickly and dragged her along towards her room again. He went through her closet and pulled out her dress.

She changed into it quickly as he changed into his clothes. She tied the ribbons around her legs and arms, and watched as Jack stood at the doorway watching her carefully.

"So where are you taking me?" Crystal asked, rubbing her cheeks to get the blush off.

Jack smiled mischievously making her raise an eyebrow in wonder. "Follow me,"

He dragged her out of the house before she could ask again; flying into the air as he slowly pulled her up with him and into his arms. He laid his forehead onto hers and frost nipped at her nose as he kissed it quickly.

"We're going to have a little fun." He told her calmly, his breath running over her face.

He watched her eyes flutter close as she breathed in his minty breath. Her heart pounded inside her chest, beating into his and matching his own heartbeat. He could feel her warmth seeping into him slowly, making him flush at the temperature change.

"Let's go," He said breathily, tearing his mind away before he did anything to her and ruin his plan of what to do for the day.

She linked her hand with his as they flew through the air, Jack leading the way. She looked down and gulped as she notice a dark house with broken tinted windows and a deserted feel to it.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said, tugging on his hand to make him stop.

He smirked back at her, making a shiver rush down her spine and give her goosebumps. "It's just a little haunted house."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," She said, shaking her head furiously. "I am **not** going in there!"

"It'll be fun!" He said, tugging her along still.

He had a perfect plan of taking her to the haunted house to scare her. He knew she hated those places; she was always sensitive to ghosts just as she was to the Guardians and other mythical beings. She hated feeling how some of the spirits felt as they died and remained here. But he checked the place before and knew there wasn't anyharmful spirits, if there were any at all. But he had set the place up to scare her throughout it and make her hang all over him.

"If it gets too bad we'll leave okay?" He promised her, looking her in the eye and smiling innocently.

Crystal swallowed hard and looked at him carefully before looking at the house once again, her nerves zinging in fear already. She swallowed again before nodding her head and letting him guide her down to the front of the house.

He opened the front door and it creaked loudly, echoing through the house. With every step they took inside a creak reverberated through the house, giving an eerie feeling inside of Crystal. Jack smirked inwardly as she gripped his hand tightly and curled her arm around his own.

Jack moved his fingers slightly as they walked through the hallway, making wind blow and a door to slam close right next to her. She squealed and jumped towards Jack, trying to get away from the door as fast as she could. Jack couldn't hold his laughter in as it erupted from his body. She looked at him confused until her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"Jack!" Crystal shouted, hitting his arm playfully, but with slight anger.

He winced, but kept on laughing at her puffed out cheeks that resembled a chipmunk. "Come on, it was funny!"

"Shut up," She said, letting him go and walking ahead.

She kept on walking until she was out of sight and heard Jack trying to catch up with her. She turned into a room quickly and shut the door, a smiling playing on her face as a small giggle escaped. She turned around to look at the room as Jack past and gasped, her nose running into something in front of her.

A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes stood there with a light blue shirt with sleeves that reached to the end of her shoulders, and a long flowing white skirt. The only problem was that she was slightly translucent and she had no feet.

Crystal pressed herself against the door as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The spirit got closer to her, sticking her hand out peacefully in a gesture of peace.

"I mean no harm," The spirit said. "My name is Lily,"

Crystal stared at the hand and up at the spirit repeatedly before relaxing and putting her hand in the spirits. A wave of kindness spread through Crystal from Lily. It surprised Crystal that it wasn't the normal hate, malice, sorrow, vengeance, etc coming from Lily like normal spirits feel when trapped in this world.

"Crystal," She said softly, shaking Lily's hand.

"I saw what your friend did." Lily said softly, giving Crystal a smile that seemed to light her up. She laughed as Crystal scratched her cheek in embarrassment, making Crystal relax.

Crystal suddenly smiled as she looked at Lily. "Mind helping me get revenge?"

Lily smiled happily and nodded her head, ready to help Crystal play a prank on Jack. Crystal whispered her plan to Lily as they helped one another pick out what was better to do. Crystal walked out into the hallway, looking around as she walked as if she were just exploring.

"There you are!" Jack said, flying up to her. "I'm sorry, I really am!"

Crystal smiled and pinched his arm, making him wince again and give her an apologetic smile. She shook her head and tugged him along with her down the hallway. A wind blew through the hallway, blowing across Crystal and Jack smoothly. Doors slammed shut tightly throughout the hallway, making Crystal scream and Jack to jump back slightly, pulling Crystal with him.

"Jack! It's not funny anymore!" Crystal yelled at him, her nails digging into his jacket sleeve.

"It's not me! I swear!" He said desperately, looking from one side of the hallway to the other as the wind picked up.

Things began to float into the air, such as chairs, wood, nails, tables, etc. They flew through the air towards the two, making them dodge all of the objects quickly. Jack made an ice wall to block some of the objects that were about to hit them, and then tugged Crystal quickly down the hallway as they ran.

Doors began to open and close quickly all around them as they continued to dodge and look for a place to hide. The hallway never seemed to end as they kept running.

"Jack!" Crystal screamed as she tripped and landed on the floor.

Jack stopped his running as he realized her hand was no longer in his and she was lying on the floor trying to get up quickly. He reached out towards her and took a step.

"Jack!" She screamed again as a force pulled her down the hallway quickly and into one of the rooms before slamming the door shut.

"Crystal!" Jack said, flying to the room quickly and hitting it with all the force he could muster up with his ice.

It was no use as the door continued to stand tall and strong, melting away his frost and ice as if it was the sun itself. He growled in frustration and tried slamming his staff into the door; his staff heated up greatly, making him hiss in pain and drop it to the floor.

"Give her back!" He shouted, pounding on the door, not caring about the heat.

_You have played a trick on her and showed you do not care if she is scared._ A voice said airily through the hallway, its sound vibrating and echoing.

"I do care! I didn't mean to scare her so bad! I'm sorry for it!" He shouted, banging on the door.

The door quit heating up and froze under his touch, making him let it go and stare. The door open quickly but smoothly to show Crystal standing there with her hands behind her back.

"I forgive you," She said sticking her tongue out. "Besides, I think revenge is sweet sometimes."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at Crystal in disbelief. He dropped to the floor on his butt and leaned back on his arms. "You gave me a heart attack."

Crystal bent down and sat on her knees on either side of his lap, pushing his hair on his forehead back a bit. She puffed her cheeks out and looked down at him with her arm around his shoulder. "It's your own fault for starting it."

An airy laugh was heard behind them making both look towards it. Lily stood there watching the couple with a small embarrassed smile. Jack pulled Crystal close to his body protectively, grabbing his staff and pointing it at Lily. Crystal put her hand on the staff, trying to get him to put it down.

"I'm glad to see you two are fine again." She said with a small laugh again.

"Lily!" Crystal said, standing up quickly and running to Lily.

"Not afraid of ghosts?" Jack asked, standing up and looking at them.

"Nope!" Crystal said, putting up a hand and high-fiving Lily as they both smiled. "She's my new friend!"

Lily looked at Crystal surprised. "Friend?" She asked, a smile slowly appearing on her face in happiness.

Crystal nodded her head as she took Lily's hand and swung their arms together as if they were long time friends. Lily didn't know what to do as she watched Crystal talk to Jack about her and what they had talked about.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of our friends!" Crystal said, tugging her along. "Follow us!"

Jack grab a hold of Crystal's other hand, shaking his head as they flew towards North's workshop. When they arrived at the workshop, there was no one in sight, making Crystal deflate.

"Why don't we try the kangaroo's place?" Jack asked, cheering her up quickly.

Crystal smiled and snapped her fingers, making a whole appear below them like Bunny does, dropping them down and sliding through the tunnels. Jack yelled as Crystal screamed in joy and Lily squealed in surprise. They dropped down into the warren and watched as the giant egg statues turned their faces to smiles.

"Bunny!" Crystal shouted, running along with Lily.

"Leave me alone you bugger!" Bunny shouted in the next room.

"Bunny!...woah." Crystal said, stopping just on the inside of the room.

Jack and Lily came through and froze along next to her; Jack with his mouth open in disbelief, and Lily in surprise at the new people. North, Tooth, Sandy, Manny, and Tyler all stood there around Bunny….who was no long a bunny.

"Bunny's hot!" Crystal said running over to him.

Bunny stood there as a human with shaggy grey-blue hair, green eyes, bunny ears, and his markings. He was bare all except for the brown skin shorts, leather holsters, leather wrappings around his feet, and leather gauntlets around his wrists. Crystal circled around him, running her finger over his flesh, and making him shiver and squirm away from her.

"Would you stop that!" Bunny yelled at her, jumping away from her.

"But!" Crystal laughed trying to tickle him.

"Why is the kangaroo human?" Jack asked, looking at Bunny with a confused expression.

Crystal jumped on Bunny's back, hugging him close with an idiotic grin on her face. Bunny blushed as he felt her chest press against his bare back.

"W-w-would y-y-you g-get o-off of m-m-m-m-me!" Bunny stuttered, trying to get her to do as he said.

"Crystal, you're making him feel awkward." Tyler told his sister, trying to get her off also.

Crystal looked at him, puffed out her cheeks, and turned her head the other way, snubbing him. Tyler looked at her surprised, but then ran his fingers through his hair and looked down guiltily.

"Hey, I know your mad I didn't listen to you, but….come on…." Tyler said, holding his arms out for her.

She snubbed him again as she tightened her hold on Bunny, making him look at her with a sigh.

"Oi, shiela, just forgive him." Bunny said, patting her head.

Crystal looked at her brother with stubborn eyes, but saw the guilt he was flashing her. "Are you alright?"

He nodded his head, making her relax and let out a sigh. She moved her arms and went into her brothers off of Bunny. She hugged him tight as he let out a relieved sigh and pulled her close.

"You're still in trouble though," She grumbled into his shoulder.

Tyler set her down with a laugh, then turned serious and placed his hands on his hips. "Father Time told me something interesting."

Crystal looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before realizing what it could be a squeaked. "Well you see, I have an explanation for that."

Tyler raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh?"

"Well, before I explain, let me hear what you know." She said, realizing she could be wrong about it.

"You sure you want the others to know?" Tyler said.

She grew anxious, but knew there was still a chance it wasn't what she was thinking of. She looked at Jack and she knew he was thinking of the same thing.

"You want them to know you and Jack slept together? That right now I'm going to murder him?" Tyler said with his brows furrowed.

"Oh shit," She said, trying to run away from Tyler, but failed miserably as Bunny grabbed her instead and held her into the air.

Tyler and North both looked at Jack with threatening looks as they advanced on him. He backed up quickly, hands up in front of him as he tried to calm them down.

"Come on, me and her are serious." Jack said, trying to reason with them a bit.

"She is seventeen! And you're eighteen!" North grumbled, looking at Jack pointedly.

"Technically I'm a couple hundred years old." Jack joked, but clamped his mouth shut as he saw the looks they were giving him.

"You don't have an excuse," Bunny told Crystal giving her the same pointed look.

"Why not? I mean, you all have seen us together." Crystal said with a pout and a cross of her arms. "Besides, you can't use that excuse, we don't age at all."

They opened their mouths, but closed them quickly knowing they wouldn't be able to argue against that. Crystal pinched Bunny and made him drop her. She walked in front of Jack and stood her ground, crossing her arms in front of her and stared them down stubbornly.

North, Bunny, and Tyler groaned in sync as they realized they weren't going to win this battle against her. They all rubbed their necks and looked at one another, before shrugging their shoulders.

"So whose your new friend?" Tooth asked quickly, changing the subjects away from the guys and their awkward silence.

Crystal brightened up and smiled, looking at Lily and grabbing her hand, pulling her next to her a jack and in front of the others. "This is Lily!"

Lily gave a small wave to them as her eyes stayed downcast from the others. Tooth and Sandy walked up and gave her a wave, circling around her.

"Are you a ghost?" Tooth asked amazed.

Lily nodded shyly as she looked at them with a small flutter of the eye.

"She's part of the new family!" Crystal said excitedly, jumping up and down until Jack pushed her shoulders, making her stand still.

Manny walked up to Lily and bowed, being the gentleman he is, takes her hand, and kisses the top. "It's nice to meet a new friend."

"Crystal," Tyler said as Manny nodded to him. "We need to tell you something."

Crystal raised an eyebrow as her brother walked over and tugged her along with him, letting Manny walk along side them into another room.

"Bunny if you would," Manny said gently.

Bunny thumped his foot, letting a wall come down over the room they walked into. Jack stood outside feeling uneasy as Crystal turned and looked at him with the same expression.

"We'd like to tell you about a new person threatening mankind." Manny said, sitting down on a soft chair.

"A new threat? Why do I have to know alone?" Crystal asked with a sigh.

"Because once again this person concerns you." Tyler said as he steepled his fingers under his chin.

Crystal sat up interested as she leaned forward and looked at the two of them. "Who?"

"A girl by the name of Seraphina Pitchiner." Manny said, watching Crystal carefully.

Crystal leaned back confused. "Who's that?"

"You don't remember her?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Manny stood up carefully and walked over to Crystal, looking her in the eye. He reached forward and placed his hand on her forehead and slightly over her eyes. "I'll check her memories."

"Woah! Wait!" Crystal shouted grappling in the air.

"Hold still." Manny said, closing his eyes.

Crystal gasped as something prodded into her mind and searched through her memories. It sent her back through her time with the guardians, what happened with Pitch, meeting Jack and her time with him, her family's accident, and her past before it.

Nothing seemed out of place in her mind until she could hear Manny saying something in reality, but couldn't hear him. Something electrified in her mind and zapped her, showing in all her memories a dark blob in every one. The blob changed to something blurry making Crystal rub her eyes and try to concentrate harder on it. It soon sharpened and features began to form. Long black hair and golden eyes flashed in her memories, from a small child to a teenager like Crystal, growing up just as she did. She was always standing just outside her view, but as the memories go farther back into her past she realized this girl was her friend as a child. Before her family's accident her and the girl were best friends.

"Seraphina," Crystal whispered, recognizing the girl finally.

Pain shot through her mind making her reel and gasp as she clutched at her head desperately. She screamed from the pain as she stood up and jumped away from Manny. Her mind was trying to erase the girl from her memories once again, but she was fighting it. She doubled over on the ground, her head resting above the ground as she opened her eyes as her pupils vibrated from the pain and power. Tears spilled from her eyes and dripped onto the ground, her breathing heavy.

"Crystal, let me help." Manny said, walking towards her.

"NO!" She screamed, power surging out of her and shooting him out of the room through the wall.

The wall crumbled down as the others stared in fear at what has happened to Crystal. Manny sat up and looked at Crystal worriedly.

Crystal saw the girl in her mind as a child, standing in front of her with a sad smile on her lips. Crystal had been crying; it was after her family's accident and she was all alone.

_I'm sorry, it's all my fault._ Seraphina said with tears in her eyes. _I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry_. Yo_ur family is gone because of me._

_Please don't leave me._ Crystal hiccupped as she cried as a kid.

_I'm sorry._ Seraphina said crying.

Seraphina lifted her hand up to Crystal leaving it lying on her forehead.

_Please, don't leave me, _Crystal cried again.

_I'll never leave you_. Seraphina said with a sad smile. _Bu_t _you have to forget me._

A wave of electricity flashed through her mind sending her memories to change and her consciousness to blank out. She fell backwards on her bed as Seraphina watched over her friend with tears running down her face.

"Don't leave," Crystal said tears still pouring. "Please don't leave!"


	19. Blame

**Rise of the Guardians (C) DreamWorks Animation. OC's (C) HikariNoTenshi-Crystal**

**Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Crystal!" Jack shouted, snapping her out of it.

Crystal shook as she looked up and saw Jack crouching in front of her, hanging onto her shoulders as he tried to get her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, watching her face for any sudden change. "Crystal! Are you okay?" He asked more slowly.

"Seraphina," She said, her eyes widening as she looked quickly around. "Where's Seraphina?"

"She's not here," Pitch said, rising out of the ground suddenly.

"You," Crystal asked confused. "What do you have to do with Seraphina?"

She stood up suddenly and charged over to Pitch, grabbing his shirt in her hands, and shaking him as her eyes narrowed with anger. He just looked down at her with sad eyes, seeing the hurt in her own that he felt for so many years.

"She's my daughter," He told her, eyes dropping as his sadness overwhelmed him.

Crystal dropped her hold from his shirt as her eyes widened in shock and her mind tried to process what he was telling her.

"Don't lie," She told him strictly.

"I'm not lying," He told her with a sigh.

"Stop lying!" She yelled at him, knocking him to the floor in fury.

Jack raced forward and grabbed her around her waist, holding her from the boogeyman before she showed him real fear. Her breathing was deep and heavy and her eyes were still glazed over from the memory recollection.

"Let me go!" She said, wind gathering around her quickly as she glared at Pitch. "What the hell did you do to her?" She accused Pitch as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Jack pulled her back and pushed her into a wall nearby, making her stop and her anger to disappear. She stared at him in shock as he gave her a pointed look, daring her to try that again.

"You need to settle down," He told her sternly, scaring her by the serious tone in his voice.

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, slamming her head backwards into the wall to knock her senses out. She breathed in and out deeply, feeling her nerves unwind with her anger fading away. Jack let go of her slowly, watching her shoulders slump and her crouch on the ground into a ball.

"Is she really your daughter?" Crystal mumbled into her arms.

"She is," Pitch agreed, watching her carefully as he stood back up. "We used to be together quite often, but then she was taken away."

"She became Mother Nature," Crystal said, remember how powerful Seraphina was.

She remembered how Seraphina would make the tree's grow and carry them into the air, making them feel as if they were flying. Flowers would fly around them as if dancing a secret dance in the wind they only knew. She could control the weather, tree's, earth, flowers, animals, everything related to Nature. Crystal used to look up to her and wished she had the same powers to make the world seem brighter.

"Yes, but now," Pitch clenched his teeth, as if talking about his daughter now caused him pain. "She's lost control."

Crystal looked up at him with furrowed brows, "What do you mean lost control?"

"She was never really good at controlling her powers," Pitch said with a sigh. "She often lost control when her emotions came out."

"Emotions…." Crystal said, thinking back to what Seraphina told her.

_I'm sorry, it's all my fault._ _I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry_. Yo_ur family is gone because of me._

Crystal wondered at the time what she could have meant. She stood up slowly and walked over to Pitch, and looking him straight into the eye.

"You say she often lost control when her emotions came out," Crystal said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Before she erased my memories of her she told me that my family was gone because of her."

Pitch gave her a sad smile, knowing where she was going with this, and what she was asking her. "You know what she meant."

Crystal shook her head, trying to get the conclusion out of her head. "No," She said defiantly, "She wouldn't do that! She was like my sister!"

"She didn't mean to do it on purpose!" Pitch told her grabbing her shoulders.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, not liking how Pitch was grabbing her so easily. After what Pitch did to her, he felt as if Pitch shouldn't even look at her. He walked up defensively towards Crystal, pulling her away from Pitch and keeping her close to his side.

"She didn't mean too," Pitch said again, but softer this time. "She wasn't able to control it when she was emotional."

"So because she got angry, I lost my family?" Crystal asked, her throat tightening as she forced the tears back. "How?" She yelled at him, still being stubborn.

"That tunnel collapsing wasn't some freak accident," Pitch told her gently, not wanting her to lose control. He knew what she could do with her powers when she was angry. "Seraphina lost her temper over me telling her that it was too dangerous to be around you. Because she got angry at me, an earthquake was creating, causing that tunnel to collapse." He shut his mouth, diverting his eyes from Crystal. "You and your family being in that tunnel was by some odd chance."

"So, she didn't mean to do it," Crystal said, her legs shaking beneath her.

"She blamed herself after she found out." Pitch said, looking at Crystal again.

Crystal's legs buckled beneath her as all her emotions rushed out of her, leaving her numb. Jack got her quickly, helping her sit down gently before she collapsed completely. He held her carefully, because she looked like she would break at any moment if you moved to fast, or pushed too hard.

Pitch took a step towards Crystal, stopping as Jack gave him a pointed look. Pitch ignored him anyway and took another step, crouching in front of her so he could be eye level. "This is why we are asking for your help," He told her seriously, trying to get her to understand. "After she erased your memories, she began to sink into her emotions, letting them take over."

"Why do I have to?" She asked, leaning into Jack for support.

"Because she still see's you as important to her. You are the only one who can pull her out of her emotions." Pitch told her, his own anger rising because of her stubbornness.

"Crystal," Manny said, walking over and laying his hand on Pitch's shoulder to calm him down. "If her emotions become anymore out of control, then the whole world could be at stake and in danger. More accidents like the tunnel will happen."

Crystal snapped her head towards them, her eyes widening at the thought of people suffering like she did when she lost her family. She stood up, looking down at Pitch with shocked eyes as she shook her head, not wanting something like that to happen.

"I can't," She said, not putting enough faith in herself to help Seraphina.

Pitch stood up with eyes ablaze, glaring at Crystal harshly. "It's your fault she lost control!" He shouted at her, making her flinch. "She was always emotional around you! That's why I told her to stop hanging around you! She used to not have problems until she met you!" Pitch's anger was growing as he advanced on Crystal.

Jack backed away with Crystal quickly, keeping her out of Pitch's reach. The others stepped forward quickly, watching Pitch with analyzing eyes.

"You're family's death was because **you** made her too emotional! If there was anyone to blame it would be you!" Pitch accused, pointing his finger at her as his temper rose to incredible heights.

Crystal froze, her body standing stock still as she the words slammed into her heart. Her hands balled into fists as she clenched her teeth, and her eyes hardened into a fierce glare. Tears brimmed on the corners of her eyes. "You think I don't know that?" She screamed at him, making him flinch away from her now, eyes wide in shock. "My whole life I have been blaming myself for their death! Even when people told me it wasn't my fault, I knew it was!" She advanced towards him this time, "But if Seraphina was emotional it was because she was alive! She was feeling the love she never got from you!"

Pitch lifted his hand, ready to smack her, but stopped as her eyes pierced into him, making his heart freeze like ice in his chest. "I loved my daughter! I gave her everything I could! You took her away from me! You deserve everything you got! Seraphina should have just stayed in the dark with me! She didn't need anyone else! Especially not you!"

A smack resounded through the air as Pitch's head was thrown to the side. Crystal's hand remained still in the air from where her smack ended. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she glared at Pitch, feeling the pain from him and mixing it with her own.

"How dare you," Was all she said to him, watching as he snapped back to reality.

"Crystal," He said, realizing all that he said, and what it must have done to her.

"That's enough," Tyler said, glaring at Pitch instead as he stepped up and pushed Pitch away.

He stepped in front of Crystal, picking her up and letting her cry into his shoulder silently. She clung to him tightly as the tears seeped through his shirt. He walked past the others as they divided a path for him.

"I didn't mean…" Pitch began, but stopped as North and Bunny stared him down.

Jack followed after Tyler quickly, not letting Crystal out of his sight as she let the tears stop. Tyler looked at Jack with a glare, before realizing who it was and softening his eyes. He reached out his hand to Jack, jerking his head towards Crystal. Jack didn't ask questions as he grabbed Tyler's hand.

"Tyler wait!" Manny said, appearing in front of them suddenly. "Crystal needs to…"

Tyler held up his hand out of Jack's reach, stopping Manny before he said anything else. "She is not doing anything right now. You want her to help? I suggest you talk to the person who originally wanted her help." Tyler said, glancing momentarily at Pitch angrily.

Tyler grabbed Jack's hand again, before letting them disappear completely from Bunny's place, reappearing back at their house, hoping it would give comfort to Crystal.

"Jack," Tyler said, letting his hand go. "Please, cheer her up. I don't know what to do anymore, she's not the little girl who would laugh at anything."

Jack looked at Tyler and gave him a reassuring smile. "You just need to learn. I had to learn what made her smile."

"But she needs to be happy right now," Tyler said with a sigh.

Jack looked around, wanting to help Crystal and Tyler at the same time. He knew the siblings needed to become closer once again; especially after such a long time. But he also didn't want to leave her alone; he was always there for her when she cried in the past, so he couldn't leave her even if he tried.

"Let's watch a movie," He said, spotting the TV.

Tyler took the hint and nodded his head, setting Crystal down on the couch gently as she curled her legs up to herself and fell sideways. He sighed as he walked back over to Jack with hopeful eyes and raised eyebrows.

"What do I do now?" He asked him, watching Crystal carefully.

"Do you know how to make food?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Of course, I wasn't born under a rock." He said with a huff, placing his fist on his hip.

"Grilled cheese sandwich, pickles, oreo's, hersey's, and cookie's and cream icecream." Jack said proudly, giving Tyler a victorious smirk.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so happy and proud over listing a couple of foods. "Okay? What are those?"

"Comfort foods," Jack said with a chuckle. "You want to learn, know these and make them, well at least one of them. She loves these and eats the heck out of them when she is feeling down."

Tyler chuckled, patting Jack on the shoulder before heading to the kitchen. "Thanks Jack," He told him with a smile.

Jack walked over to Crystal and sat down, pulling her back up into a sitting position and letting her go. She instantly fell back over, like a doll that couldn't sit up on it's own.

"Come on, don't be like that," He said, pulling her back up, but this time letting her fall onto his shoulder.

He sighed as he curled his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "What do you want to watch?"

Crystal let out deep breath, feeling Jack's comfort seep into her coldly. His icy touch was cooling her head and nerves from the anger, turning her back to her normal self. "Mulan," She said finally, making Jack relax.

"Mulan? Of all things," Jack laughed, getting up from the couch to look for the movie.

"Mulan is awesome! She's the most badass princess there is!" She told him, a small laugh escaping her lips as she saw his expression.

"You used to love that movie," Tyler said, leaning forward and setting three plates on the coffee table in front of the table.

"Grilled cheese!" She said excitedly, looking at her brother with shining eyes.

"That's not all!" He walked around and started setting bowls of pickles, oreo's, icecream, and Hershey chocolate bars down onto the table as well.

Crystal's jaw dropped as drool formed in her mouth and the food called to her sweetly. She looked at her brother again and hugged him greatly, kissing his cheek lovingly.

"You're the best big brother!" She said, scooting forward on the couch and looking at the food as she bounced where she sat.

"Go ahead and eat," Jack laughed, popping the movie in and jumping onto the couch. "Come on big brother, sit your butt down."

Tyler looked at them and saw both their faces inviting him to sit down and join them. He smiled and sat down next to them, watching the movie and snacking out on the junk food until they were bursting to the brim.

Tyler felt a thump on his shoulder and looked over, finding Crystal fast asleep on his shoulder with a spoon still in her mouth.

"See? You just learn." Jack said smiling, happy for Tyler.

"I was wrong," Tyler said with a sigh, leaning his head on top of Crystal's. "You were meant for her. No matter how old you two are, you two know each other better than any other two people could."

Jack stared at Tyler in surprise, not expecting that to come from Crystal's protective older brother. Normally he'd push it off as a joke or joke back to him, instead he smiled at Tyler and nodded, accepting what Tyler gave him for a compliment.

The three of them slept on the couch; Crystal lying on top of Tyler, and Jack lying on Crystal's lap. Tyler knocked out not long after the other two, watching them momentarily before letting peace and light consume him into sleep.

"Tyler,"

Tyler snapped awake, grabbing the hand that was touching his shoulder.

"Tyler, it's me,"

Tyler blinked his eyes and rubbed at them with one hand, before looking over at who was talking to him. Manny stood there with a calm face, glancing at Crystal who was still asleep on him.

"We need Crystal to come with us now," Manny told him sternly, sliding his hand out of Tyler's grip and reaching for Crystal.

Tyler gripped his wrist, and jerked it away from her. "Why should she help if Pitch is only going to hurt her?" He said protectively.

"We have control over Pitch, he will not hurt her anymore." Manny told him factly. "Right now we need Crystal to talk to Seraphina."

Tyler looked down at Crystal and lifted her gently, letting her lie on the couch still comfortably sound asleep. He stood up and dragged Manny into the kitchen away from his sister.

"You're wanting me to send my sister into danger?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You knew what we were wanting to do with her," Manny reasoned with him.

"You never told me it was Pitch's daughter and how powerful she was and out of control." Tyler grumbled, glaring at Manny warningly.

"Your sister is more powerful than you think," Manny told him sternly, giving him as much of a warning tone as Tyler was giving him.

"I am **not** sending my sister out there," Tyler growled, throwing Manny's hand away from him.

Tyler glared at Manny and vice versa, hoping one will back down before the other and the matter will be solved. Both were just as stubborn as the other.

"I'll do it,"

Manny and Tyler stopped glaring at one another, snapping out of their little battle, and looked at the opening of the kitchen. Crystal stood there with her hair messy and her eyes still only half-lidded, with her hand rubbing her eyes from the sleep.

"Crystal," Tyler said softly.

She shook her head, looking directly at Manny afterwards. "I'll do it. If I can help Seraphina, then I'll do it."

Manny nodded his head, walking over to Crystal quickly and looking her in the eye. "We'll be there to help if anything goes wrong, but you're the only one who can help Seraphina now."

"She's staying next to me," Jack said, walking on air next to Crystal before hitting the floor and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Manny looked defiantly at Jack and shook his head. "Seraphina will react badly if she see's you."

"I can't just leave her," Jack said stubbornly.

Crystal touched his arm, making him settle down before he got riled up. "You can stay close by then," She told him sternly. "I'll talk to Seraphina. Moony's right, you can't be in her line of sight or you could be hurt."

"You sure?" Tyler asked, looking at his sister worriedly.

She nodded her head, keeping her brother's eyes locked with her own before looking at Manny. "Take me to her,"

Manny looked at all of them carefully before sighing in defeat. "Come close,"

They gathered around him quickly, not wasting time to head out. Manny had all of them grab onto him somehow before breathing in deeply, letting the wind wrap around them gently. They disappeared from the room, reappearing outside next to the ocean.

Wind was roaring in this area, the ground was vibrating, and the waters were crashing all around, reacting to the emotions of one girl floating in the air. Seraphina was in the middle of it all as her hair flew around her crazily, yet entrancingly.

Crystal let go of Manny quickly running up to everyone who stood waiting for them to get there. They looked at her with wide eyes, surprised to see her there.

"Shiela!" Bunny said, back to normal in his Easter Bunny form.

"Crystal, are you okay now?" North asked, putting his hand on her head to make her look at him.

"What happened?" She asked, diverting the subject quickly.

"We found her, but then Pitch walked up to her and tried to talk." Tooth said, looking at Pitch who was still lying on the ground a few feet away.

"She tripped out on him," Bunny said, looking at Seraphina with wary eyes.

Sandy tugged on her dress, making her look down at him. He showed a picture of an explosion, with a miniature sand Pitch flying through the air and being smacked down by water, earth, and wind.

"If we don't stop her soon disasters will start to form." Manny told them quickly.

"Take this," North said, handing Crystal a small sword that was thin, light, and almost white in color.

Crystal grabbed it and looked at it warily, before looking at Seraphina who was grabbing her head and mumbling to herself. She held the sword up and slammed it into the ground.

"I don't need it," Crystal said determinedly.

She walked past them quickly, ignoring their outstretched hands that were trying to stop her without protection. She walked up slowly, the wind flowing around her fast, billowing her dress around her in circular movements. Her hair was flying smoothly around her face as she held up her hand and swiped it past her, calming the wind down around her to a light breeze.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me." Seraphina was mumbling, not paying attention to Crystal as she got closer. "I didn't mean to hurt them. Don't hate me. I don't want to be alone."

Crystal stopped and listened to her, hearing the same words she uttered when she lost her family being uttered by Seraphina. As she watched Seraphina, it reminded her of herself as a child. They way she is curled up into a ball; the way she grips the sides of her temple in fear; how her eyes are open, yet they don't see anything.

It was as if Seraphina was no older than a child still. Had she been alone all these years? Had she never had anyone to grow up around? Crystal watched with sad eyes at the girl she had no clue if she could even help.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't me to hurt them. Don't hate me. Crystal," She cried, making Crystal stop once again and look at her with wide eyes full of worry and sorrow.

All this time Seraphina had been waiting for her, hoping the young girl she was best friends with would come back to her. She clenched her jaw and ran towards Seraphina, no longer worried about being hurt by the young girl.

"Seraphina!" Crystal shouted, using the wind to help her carry her voice up to the girl.

Seraphina stopped mumbling and looked up slightly, making direct eye contact with Crystal. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Crystal standing there with a wide smile and open arms.

"Seraphina! Stop this! I know this isn't you!" Crystal said, giving her a big smile.

"Crystal," She whispered, taking her hands off her head. "Is it really you?"

"It's me! I remember! I remember you! I remember how close we were and how much fun we had!" She told her excitedly, letting the joy finally take over.

"Don't listen to her!" Pitch groaned, sitting back up.

Seraphina glared at him, pounding him back into the ground with the wind.

"Stop! Sera! Please!" Crystal shouted, using her nickname for her.

Seraphina stopped and looked at Crystal, the wind slowly dying down as she floated towards the ground. Crystal walked towards the girl, getting underneath her as she watched Crystal's every move.

"Don't be mad. Don't hate me." Seraphina cried, letting a hiccup out.

Crystal smiled warmly and held her arms up to Seraphina, giving her a warm welcoming. Seraphina cried as she dropped into Crystal's arms, standing in front of Crystal with her arms in front of her.

"I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you." Crystal told her, wrapping her arms around the girl as she cried into her shoulder.


End file.
